Jet Set Radio Future
by SunlightShrine
Summary: With a tyrannical group attempting to seize control by force, it's safe to say that Tokyo-to has seen better days. Despite this, several gangs are caught in a territorial tug-of-war, setting to bury Tokyo-to in graffiti. One gang, the GG's, will find themselves caught in the biggest fight of their lives.
1. Chapter 1: The GG's

**Author's Note: Hey you everyone! What's up?**

 **This is a game that I haven't played in a VERY long time. But I have recently found it again going through some old stuff and decided to play it again!**

 **Sure enough, Jet Set Radio Future is as awesome as I remember! It got me thinking I wanna create a novelization!**

 **There are some things that I would like to point out before we get into the story so here goes...**

 **I've played both games so I want to include bits and bobs from both games, Jet Set Radio Future is a reconstruction, not a sequel, of Jet Set Radio (or Jet Grind Radio). Just to clear that up in case anyone didn't know. :p**

 **This story will however, follow the plot of Jet Set Radio Future.**

 **All right now, sit back and watch the adventure unfold! ^.^**

* * *

 _Somewhere in Asia, there is a city that cannot be found on any map called 'Tokyo-to', but everyone just calls it Tokyo._

 _In this vibrant city the streets are in trouble, and ready to explode._

 _Who's gonna rise to the call? Remember, the streets don't wait for no one!_

* * *

"Hey out there! This is Tokyo's very own, number one, pirate power station, Jet Set Radiooo! Over the 'hood, through the streets and right into your brain! We're transmitting our signal straight to you. Y'all got your antennas on or what? Yeah, we're riding high on a smooth stream of supersonic sounds!  
And I'm your captain and DJ, Professor K!"

"Tokyo is bein' oppressed by the Rokkaku Group, a mega-enterprise headed by Rokkaku Gouji.  
Rokkaku is using his money and influence to mess with everything: industry, society, and even our culture. He's even got his eyes set on City Hall. Lately, Rokkaku's been shaking down the government passin' that 'Rokkaku Law' crap, and even buying off the police department.  
This law ain't nothin' but garbage. It's just some selfish little punk's way of trying to show he's a big man. Rokkaku and his gang are tryin' to stomp out our culture left and right. They don't give a rip about our rights; all they care about is profit and some spineless fools have already become flunkies in their diabolical scheme. With the Rokkaku Expo just around the corner, the crackdowns are only getting tighter."

* * *

At an abandoned construction site, a small, warehouse-like building stood. The GG's, a gang of three teens, a robot, and a dog idled among the worn-out furniture. They had just listened to the broadcast on Jet Set Radio.

"What a bunch of garbage." Gum stood from the couch.

"Relax Gum." Their leader Corn replied, "That law's just a piece of paper, a killed tree isn't going to stop us. Even so…"

"Unless the tree has poison and wants revenge yo."

Corn and Gum gave a mystified look to their newest protégé, known as Yoyo due to his habit of saying "Yo" when speaking.

"Poison trees…? What's next? Unicorns?" Roboy, their robot friend stated.

Gum retorted, "I doubt the people in charge of that would kill lethal trees for the law to write their rules on. In this case of 'Rokkaku's Law', ugh… I wish."

"Like we would need that to happen anyway yo. Nothing can stop us! Just like Corn said yo!"

"Careful now noob." Corn warned, "I was just about to say we still need to be vigilant."

"Like Professor K said, the crackdowns are getting tighter. Onishima is more determined than ever to have us behind bars." Gum responded.

"Onishima is only part of the problem." Corn added, "Do you remember the statue that's known as 'the Goddess of the Street'? It's gone, someone stole it clean off the pedestal."

"You're kidding!" Gum expressed, "By who?"

"I suspect it was Poison Jam. They always had a thrill for causing this kind of trouble."

"But we're gonna get back at them right yo?"

"We will."

"Oh Potts, not on the couch!" Gum suddenly blurted out.

Potts ran outside with a, "Ruff!" leaving everyone to have an eye-roll reaction.

"As I was saying." Corn continued, "First things first, we need to cover Dogenzaka Hill in Graffiti. We did that before but someone covered it up, and we need to let others know that's our place."

Gum spoke up, "Speaking of Dogenzaka Hill, there's some headphone wearin' freak skating around." Her hands tightened into fists, "If I got my hands on him… I'd show him what's up…"

"Yo, you talkin' about that red-haired dude?" Yoyo mentioned, "I've seen him around before yo. I dunno what that guy's problem is but just tromps all over like he owns the place."

"That's what pisses me off!" Gum snapped.

"Yo, I heard he calls himself Beat."

"Huh… I'd like to 'beat' him. If I ever see him…"

Corn put a cautioning hand up before she could finish her sentence, "Gum… relax, we need to focus on spray-painting Dogenzaka Hill. If we see him, we'll take care of him. But for now, save that aggression for Poison Jam. If they really are the ones behind all this, we'll need it."

"All right, fine."

"Good." Corn raised his voice, "All right GG's! Gum, Yoyo, let's roll out!"

One by one the three leapt out the warehouse window and skated off, destination: Dogenzaka Hill.

* * *

 _...Flashback..._

" _Yo! Is anyone here?"_

 _Yoyo skated casually into the deserted construction area where the GG's call their base. He removed the hood on his aqua blue hoodie, revealing his lime green hair._

" _This is the GG's garage!" Someone finally answered. The voice came from a tall young man wearing a long teal hat covering his eyes. It was Corn, the leader of the GG's. He jumped on a rail and grinded right to Yoyo._

 _He had a real casual look to him, with an unzipped gray jacket covering a yellow shirt. His pants were teal with red flames on the bottoms of the legs._

" _Hey where's our pizza?" He asked._

" _I'm… not the pizza guy yo. I'm here to join you guys."_

" _You want to join the GG's eh?" He paused for a moment, "Tell you what, go find Gum. She'll tell you everything you need to know. She's hangin' in the warehouse, just go right ahead and-"_

" _Hey Corn!"_

 _A girl wearing a short cream colored dress over a long sleeved striped green top came skating out of the mentioned warehouse, she hopped on the same rail and grinded over. Her blonde hair was restrained by an aviator style helmet._

" _Corn, can you explain to Roboy that… who's this?"_

" _Ah Gum good timing! This kid wants to join the GG's."_

 _She looked at Yoyo, "Is that so? Well in that case I gotta teach you a few things, come on."_

 _Gum led Yoyo to an open skating area where the GG's practice their moves, meanwhile Corn wheeled back to the warehouse and jumped in through the window. He had to, the building doesn't have any doors._

 _Roboy was sitting on the couch playing the old-school Nintendo Entertainment System on an older TV._

" _All right Roboy, what's going on? Why's Gum mad at you?"_

 _The robot nonchalantly turned to Corn, "All I did was make an observation at how abysmal she is at this game, poor Mario… I bet Potts could do this."_

 _Potts the dog, who had been napping near his kennel, perked his head up._

 _Corn stood still for a second before an amused snort slipped out, "Well you aren't too good at this game either Roboy."_

" _Excuse me? I can make it through these whole two levels without dying ONCE! I'm not terrible."_

" _Heh…Whatever you say. Don't pop a circuit now I just repaired you three days ago, and I don't want you leaking static all over the place."_

" _Yeah, yeah…"_

 _Outside, Yoyo had just finished passing a few series of simple tests._

" _Not too shabby kid. But listen up, I don't know where you're from but the streets are tough. Real tough, they don't go easy on anyone."_

" _I got it yo. I've been on the streets for about three months now. No skin off my nose yo." He adjusted his narrow, red sunglasses. In reality, he had only been on the streets for three weeks. But this guy loves to tell a lie more than anything else._

 _Gum gave him a look like she didn't believe him,_ " _You're confident, that's good. But you need a lot more than that. With all the crap that's been happening you better be ready for anything. And don't let the fact that you've survived so far get to your head, keep wary." She might as well have blindly called his bluff._

" _No worries yo! I can handle anything!"_

" _Now if you ever need a review, just go talk to Roboy. He's a real pain sometimes… actually, he's a real pain ALL the time. But he's helpful."_

" _Gotcha, I'm gonna go talk to him right now yo!"_

…

" _Gum said WHAT about me!?"_

 _Yoyo laughed, amused at Roboy's reaction, "Nothing yo! Just chill out yo!_

" _Do you say that a lot? Yo?"_

 _He paused, "Um, yeah. What's wrong with yo, yo?"_

" _Heh… That's a good one. We should call you Yoyo."_

" _Yoyo?"_

 _Roboy took on an accent and very sarcastically so, "From this day forth, thou shalt be known as Yoyo."_

" _Yoyo! Awesome! I'm gonna take that name and wear it so proud you'll go BLIND yo!"_

 _...End of Flashback..._

* * *

This ain't the time to be sitting around sipping afternoon tea! The adventure's gonna start soon, stay tuned!

* * *

 **Author's Note: I think this started out all right. :)**

 **See yaz! ^o^**


	2. Chapter 2: Catch Me If You Can

"Yo yo yo yo yo all right! Let's get this party started! I'll be your audience, so let's see what you got! Jet Set Radiooo!"

* * *

The GG's started off skating calmly like it was a Sunday afternoon. While Corn reminded his teammates of the plan.

"Let's cover Dogenzaka Hill in graffiti."

"Hey Corn, just a thought, do you think the ones who stole the statue are the same ones that have been spreading those rumors?" Gum asked.

"That is very possible Gum."

"Yo, what would anyone steal a statue for anyway?"

"If I knew, I would say Yoyo. Your guess is as good as mine."

At the start of the downward slope, the GG's raced down the sidewalk of Dogenzaka Hill, the pedestrians that were present had to take a long leap to clear the way for the oncoming group. As of now, Dogenzaka Hill was one giant canvas and they were the artists that were gonna paint on it.

"All right guys!" Corn announced, "Let's split up! Yoyo, take the shortcut to where the antique stores are and get those walls covered. Gum, start at the entrance of the mall and work your way through. I'll take the main road, and that's where we'll meet back up. Everyone got it?

"Loud and clear yo! Time to party!"

"Got it! Let's go!"

"Awesome! All right, split!"

The group of three broke into one as each headed to their point of assign.

* * *

There was traffic, but Corn skated across the road to hop on the road rails and gained speed, catching air by hopping from rail to rail. Showing off his speed painting skills by putting urban abstract work on walls while going down the rails.

Yoyo kept to the sidewalk and watched for the shortcut, once he caught sight of it he used a rail gain momentum and jumped off, sliding on advertising boards on the way down.

He shook his spray can, "Time to get freaky yo! Yeehaa!"

With a hyper deposition, he sprayed like crazy all across the walls. Creating some fine artwork and leaving paint splatters on the ground.

Within thirty seconds, he had turned the alley into a museum of graffiti art with spilled paint.

"Who da man!?" He did a short victory dance before leaving to spray paint more areas, "Yo! I could give this city a whole new paint job if I wanted!"

Gum skimmed through the crowded mall areas, not minding the rude tones and looks that some people sent to her. She had a spray can in hand and was painting wherever looked like a good spot to do so.

Once she got into a wide alleyway where there was no one else around she felt relieved.

"You think these people would appreciate what we do…" She muttered to herself, "I mean we still have the guts to express ourselves when that 'law' forbids us to."

Since she had tons of space to work on, she made sure to take up a lot of it. Once done, she admired her work for a second before taking off around the curve.

Who she saw around the corner made her skid to a stop. A rudie wearing an orange shirt with Japanese kanji on the front, black jeans, mirrored sunglasses, and…headphones. The mysterious kid called Beat.

"Oh… hell no." She fumed.

" _It's that creep!"_

Gum was angry enough to where she couldn't get any words out, so she silently approached him with an irritated look on her face.

The redhead was quick to notice her.

"What are you lookin' at?"

From his hostile tone it was easy to tell he wasn't too pleased either. But Gum was unaffected.

"I'm lookin' at you obviously, there's no one else around. That's not the point, what do you think you're doing lurking around our territory and spreading rumors?"

"Pfft… whatever." He turned his back and hopped on a rail, taking him atop a small building. Gum watched him, astounded and offended.

"Hey!" Gum yelled and followed him up the rail.

"You talkin' to me?"

Without even waiting for her answer he skated away, hopping across one more building and landing on another. She saw him start dancing where he was positioned.

" _What the hell? Okay, if he's mocking me I swear…"_ Were her thoughts as she caught up with him.

This time he didn't say anything except, "Hmmph…"

And took off yet again… this time he rolled out of her sight, disappearing into the city.

Gum was seething, to the point she felt like screaming.

"Keep it cool girl…" She told herself, "I know he's acting like a real asshole right now… but stay calm…"

She took off after him, continuing to advise herself in whispers, "If he's trying to piss you off don't give him that satisfaction…"

Eventually she reached a winding half-pipe, using the path to perform some jumping stunts like she would do if at a skate park. It helped release some pent up frustration. At the end there was a small flight of stairs, which she cleared easily. There she came face-to-face with him once again.

"You know, this whole you run, I chase game is getting old really fast."

His response was offhand, "I'm aware of that, and you're more than welcome to stop playing now. In fact, I encourage it. You're getting really annoying."

Her anger flared, in that split second she felt a load of strength pile into her arms and she used that energy to give him a rough shove.

The smart mouth collided into a lamppost, he was clearly taken aback by her reaction.

"I'm not playing anything this is the GG's turf!" Her voice rising.

Beat pushed himself off the post and got in her face, "I don't give a damn!"

"You should!" Her voice dropped but kept the threat factor, "If you know what's good for you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

The two fiercely swapped glares, Gum certainly wished that she could see his eyes. Just so she could be sure she was really driving the point. But she could only see her own self in the reflection of his shades.

"Yo Gum!"

Both broke from each other's glares.

She answered as if nothing happened, "Hey Yoyo, what's up? Did you get the painting done?"

"You bet! The place looks so much better yo!"

Beat gave a light snort, "Is this termite with you?" He chuckled, "Oh wow, this just keeps getting better."

"Yo, what did you just call me!?" Yoyo prepared to punch the taller guy.

"There you guys are!" Corn appeared suddenly, he looked at Beat, "I recognize you, you're the one that's been lurking around."

"Yeah, and?"

Corn got in front of his friends, "Listen you, if you got a problem with my gang. Then you got a problem with me, got it?"

"So… you're the leader of the GG's?" Beat replied.

"That's right."

He paused, his mouth curled into a small, devilish smile, "Heh… how's this sound? Let's have a race, you and me, one lap around Dogenzaka Hill. If I win… you and your buddies have to answer to me from now on."

Gum and Yoyo had a wide-eyed dirty look after he said that.

" _Oh no… Corn you better win this."_

" _Yo, I'd rather be arrested by the Rokkaku force than answer to this jerk!"_

Their self-styled genius leader was amused, "And…? What if I win? What's in it for me?"

"Well, we'll just see if it happens. So, what do you say?"

"I say bring it on!"

"Huh… hope you won't regret that."

Gum and Yoyo continued to stew in their thoughts.

" _What did this turn into…?"_

" _This has gotten interesting yo. I hope Corn wipes him out!"_

Ironically, Corn and Beat lined up at the lamppost that Gum had pushed him into. Gum smiled lightly upon noticing this.

Three…

Two…

One…

GO!

And the race was on.

* * *

"HQ to all squads: Youths on skates have been sighted in the vicinity of Dogenzaka Hill. All squads, investigate immediately."

A middle-aged man wearing a detective coat over a white shirt with a red tie, sat at his desk. He picked up his radio hearing the broadcast,

"This is Onishima! I'll be there shortly! Over!"

"Yes sir."

Onishima fished his lighter from his pocket and yanked a cigar from a box sitting near him, flicking the fire on the lighter, and making sure the cigar was good and smoking.

"Go on punks… make my day… I dare you." With a pair of handcuffs in hand he walked out the door.

* * *

Now the pedestrians were even more charged up, dodging not one but TWO racing teenagers. The sight of the whole race was quite hilarious, if you had been watching from a safe distance. Plants and signs were toppling over in the rush.

Corn was confident that he would win because he knew this place inside and out, despite this Beat was proving himself to be a worthy opponent. His acceleration was just short of outstanding and he turned corners like a boss. Then again, so did Corn.

Back at the start, Gum and Yoyo watched for the two while resting on a stone wall.

"So, Yoyo."

"Yo, what's up?"

"You say you've been on the streets for… three months?"

Yoyo hesitated a little, remembering his lie, "Y-yeah I did. It was really tough too, I came from Kogamiwa."

Gum nearly fell off the wall, "What? Kogamiwa!? That place is like eighty miles away from here!" Her face fell, "You're bullshitting me aren't you?"

"Yo, I'm not! I fought tooth and nail to get here! Hunger, thirst, rain, snow, public officials! I fought it all!"

She continued to give him the look, "Huh… well. That's… very impressive of you." Even though she didn't quite believe him, and she was right. It was all a lie. Yoyo grinned, it's what he loved to do more than anything.

"I'm not sure if-!"

Yoyo sprang to his feet, "Yo! Here they come! The moment of truth!"

Gum also got up and watched intently, "Let's go Corn!"

Corn and Beat both leaned forward to get themselves aerodynamic. Corn felt himself gradually running out of stamina, but his determination to keep in charge of his gang gave him that final boost he needed to fly way ahead of Beat and cross the finish line before he did!

Gum and Yoyo cheered from the victory and started doing their signature dances. Corn chuckled and wiped sweat from his head. His teammates rushed to him, exchanging high fives and praise.

When Beat caught up soon after.

"All right, all right. You win." He admitted, "You guys are a lot tougher than I thought."

The GG's exchanged satisfied looks.

"You know, I think-"

Police sirens in the background stopped him from saying anymore, they turned around seeing the cars screeching to a stop in the distance.

There was dread in Corn's voice, "Oh crap, its Rokkaku's underlings."

"Yo I don't think they're looking for autographs!"

Several officers jumped out and started running to the teens, "Over there!"

Gum nodded, "That looks about right so let's just GET THE HECK OUTTA HERE!"

All four took off so fast they left after-images where they stood.

"Don't let those kids get away!"

Now it's a wild chase through the streets of Tokyo-to. Down the road, a line of officers stood firm ready to catch the kids.

"Pick up speed guys, we'll run them right over!"

Corn, Gum, Yoyo, and Beat locked arms. Gaining speed and being linked they plowed right by like they weren't even there. The officers were knocked to the ground. Sprawled all across the street, one of them grabbed a radio, "We missed them... I repeat we missed them, they're headed to Shibuya Bus Station, over."

The radio voice reported, "Just hang in there, attention all officers the Captain is on his way. Be sure to back him up."

* * *

It was a busy day at Shibuya Bus Station, and the four teenagers blended right in the rushing crowd... Somewhat. They stopped to breathe.

"Did we lose them?" Gum wondered.

Corn looked around, "I think so... Oh no."

More officers arrived, led by one of their least favorite people: Captain Onishima.

"Uh oh." Gum uttered.

"Gotcha!" He shouted in a rough and raspy voice, pointing a finger at the group. Handcuffs strapped to his belt.

"Time to go, yo!"

Corn spoke in a hushed voice, "Let's split up, throw them for a loop!"

"Right!" Everyone replied.

"All right, go! Go, hurry!"

The rudies scattered, forcing the cops to take a divide and conquer offense.

"Damn!" Onishima swore, shrugging the split off he locked his eyes on Beat and dashed after him.

* * *

Beat was on a downhill rail, engulfing himself in the thrill of the pursuit. Looking behind him after hearing footsteps he was surprised to see Onishima keeping him in his sights.

 _"Whoa! For an old man he's pretty quick!"_

"Stop where you are punk!" Onishima ordered.

"Catch me if you can, you old fart! Hahaha!" Beat taunted the Captain by giving him the finger through fingerless gloves.

If Onishima didn't look angry enough before, he sure looked it now, "Why you little-!"

Beat looked ahead and noticed a dead-end approaching fast. Or so Onishima may have thought, it was just a wide gap across a sewer river. Just as Beat might have fallen over the edge, he took a massive vault. Making an epic flip as he soared over the drop and landed gracefully on the other side, he disappeared from Onishima's view around a corner and braked.

The angry captain stomped his foot, "Damn!" and ran back the way he came.

Beat carefully peaked around the corner, seeing Onishima gone he did a quiet victory fist pump.

"Hey you." Gum coolly approached him, "Okay, I'll admit. That was... cool."

"Ha, yeah it was. Where are your friends?"

"I don't know, I'm positive that Corn is all right but I'm kind of concerned about Yoyo."

"Yoyo?"

Gum gave him the look, "The termite." referring to what he said earlier.

"Oh... yeah, right."

"Anyway, we better go find them before-"

"There's two of them over here!" Four officers surprised them.

"After them!" Onishima's voice was heard over radio.

"OKAY run now, talk later move it!" Gum quickly said.

Back on the run again, Beat and Gum exited the alleys and found the main road again.

"You think we should come up with some kind of plan?" Beat suggested.

"Isn't this the plan?" Gum pointed out, "Running for our lives?"

"I mean another plan." Beat noticed the spray can Gum was holding, and suddenly got an idea.

"Lemme see that can of paint for a second."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just give it here."

She reluctantly gave him the paint with a curious look. Paint in hand Beat skidded to a stop and faced the pursuing cops, Gum noticed this and slowed down.

"Beat, what are you doing?"

He turned his head to her for one second and said, "This!" Then charged the officers.

"Hey you crazy!?" Gum yelled.

He knocked them all down like dominoes. As they lay dazed on the ground, Beat shook the spray can and started painting on their white shirts. Although Gum was shocked, she was entertained at the same time.

 _"This guy is crazy!"_

When she got closer and saw what he had painted on their shirts, her jaw dropped and she covered her mouth laughing. She could not believe what she was seeing!

Amidst the laughter she spoke, "I got an idea, pass it!"

He threw her the can and she caught it, then spray painted her idea onto the next officer. Beat saw what she did and exhaled a 'damn' laugh, "That is hilarious!"

The two alternated between officers until all of them were painted. Once that was done they exchanged a high-five and took off right when the officers started to come to.

* * *

The officer's visions were cleared up as they slowly got to their feet.

"Ugh... what happened?" One broke the silence.

"Where did those kids go?"

"Uh..." They looked around and saw no one, "Crud, they bolted!"

"Hey buddy, what the heck is on your shirt?"

"His shirt? Take a look at what's on YOURS friend!"

Simultaneously, all the officers saw their reflections on a corner store glass window. Across their shirts they bore graffiti artwork, along with obscene and embarrassing words. Cuing a flustered reaction.

"NO WAY!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

"GET IT OFF ME!"

"I'M GONNA GET THOSE KIDS!"

"What are you fools standing around for!?" Onishima and more officers came running at the worst time, "You're supposed to be lookin' for those-" the captain noticed their shirts, "What the hell!?"

The officers behind Onishima had to hold back laughter.

The tagged cops stuttered, embarrassed, "We were just-!"

"We almost had them-!"

"Then one of them smashed into us and-and... this!"

"Yeah..."

Onishima glared at his subordinates behind him, and they stopped giggling instantly. Then faced the failed four, "Ugh! Back to base... The four of you, wash those shirts! I'll deal with you all later! This is unacceptable!"

* * *

Having witnessed the whole reprimanding form afar, Beat and Gum retreated laughing hysterically.

"Man, that was a blast!" Beat exclaimed.

Gum giggled, "Sure was! I can't believe you came up with that!" She took a deep breath, "You know Beat? You're all right!"

He looked at her, intrigued, "Yeah? You're all right too, um... Gum right?"

"That's right."

She gasped, "Corn and Yoyo! Where are they? We gotta find them!"

"Relax Gum, we're right here." Corn and Yoyo appeared from around a corner. Surprising Beat and Gum. Gum breathed out, "Oh there you guys are! Did you lose them?"

"We sure did. They'll be off our tails, for now at least." Corn assured, "So Beat..."

"Sup?"

"You were saying? Before we got... interrupted?"

The redhead thought for a moment, "Oh yeah... you know what? I think I'll chill with you guys for a bit."

The GG's looked at each other. Gum was the first to give her opinion, "Well, that was pretty awesome back there. We make a good team! I'm sure you'd be all right."

"I did win the race." Corn added.

"I still got a score to settle with you for calling me a termite yo!" Yoyo stepped forward. All eyes went to him.

"What?"

Corn chuckled, "All right Beat, you're in. Welcome to the GG's."

Beat nodded victoriously, "Sweet!"

"So what did you two do back there?" Corn wondered, "What were you talking about Gum?"

Gum started laughing again and clapped, "It was awesome! I wish you guys had seen it!"

Yoyo got excited, "What happened yo? Tell us!"

"I'll explain once we get back to the garage."

"Let's hurry then yo!" He skated ahead of the group, urging the others to move quicker, "Come on guys!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down Yoyo, we're coming." Corn called ahead.

* * *

"Jet Set Radiooo!"

"Listen up all you innocent fools out there. Officer Onishima has got some special-order Keisatu bracelets all ready for you! So get yourselves to the bathroom and brush those teeth boys and girls, cause a whole loada trouble is heading your way!"


	3. Chapter 3: Paint over Lead

"This is outrageous, completely deplorable! If word got out that Rokkaku's men got bested by a bunch of kids, we'd be a laughingstock!" Onishima scolded his subjects, who kept quiet with their heads down.

"Just think of what would happen if Goji found out about this, you know what he would do!?"

One officer looked up, "Probably not stop killing us."

"That's right! He wouldn't!" He paced to the side, "Of all the…" The phone rang, cutting him off. He did a face palm and nearly ripped the phone off the receiver, "This is Onishima, talk!"

"Is this a bad time Onishima?" The answering voice intimidated him.

"G-Goji sir! Wh-what can I do for you?"

"You can explain to me what the hell happened today. What's this I'm hearing about you guys getting outdone by a few teenagers?"

"Sir, sir!" Onishima tried to remain cool, "It didn't go down exactly like that it just…"

"That's what it's sounding like."

"They just gave us the slip that's all. We'll get them next time. Don't worry, it'll be fine."

"It better be, I'm laying this law down with two iron fists. You better not let those kids beat us or there'll be a whole world of trouble. They could bust up my entire operation, and if that happens, I'm gonna make your lives more painful than a living hell, do you understand!?"

"Y-yes…s-sir. We'll get them next time."

"Just to make sure… I'm sending Commander Hayashi."

Onishima remained silent, "Y-yes sir. We'll capture them for sure."

"Stop those kids Onishima… or else."

The receiver slammed down in his ear, and Onishima put the phone down in quiet acknowledgement. With an angry expression he turned back to the officers, "He found out."

"What's he gonna do sir?"

"He's sending Commander Hayashi to give us support."

Voices of annoyance and disapproval swept the room in minutes, Onishima silenced them with a gunshot to the floor.

"Quiet! Maybe you should've thought about that before you allowed yourselves to be beaten by these punks!"

With that, he left the room in a huff.

* * *

A few hours after the wild chase, the GG's were chilling in their garage. Well, all but one of them were, Corn was out somewhere, Roboy was outside dancing and Potts was eating his food.

Yoyo, Gum, and Beat were sitting on the couch playing Super Mario Bros. with Yoyo on the controller. Jet Set Radio was playing the song, Super Brothers to boot.

"Yo, eat my dust suckers!" Yoyo started to get a little bit above himself.

Beat said right after, "Be careful, watch out for the Hammer Br-!"

Too late.

Yoyo threw the controller on his lap, "Agh! I was so close! Did you guys see that I was this close!" He slouched backwards, "I can't believe I died there yo."

"You got ahead of yourself." Gum observed, "Next time, take it a little slower."

Nobody said anything else, until the end of the song when DJ Professor K took over the airwaves.

"The station feared and revered by both man and groowwl beast? Jet Set Radio! Taking you to Shibuya Terminal, the city's biggest non-stop dance party! Damn, it's Poison Jam! I can't believe they're showing their ugly faces in broad daylight. Shame on them, are they the ones behind all the freaky lookin' graffiti?"

"Ooh boy…" Gum dreaded, "Poison Jam."

"It's about time they showed up yo!" Yoyo was fired up, "Guess those freaks finally decided to come face the music huh?"

"Easy cowboy." Gum advised, "You never want to rush into action. It's a good way to get yourself wrecked."

"They're just weirdos in outdated alligator costumes, how dangerous can they be yo?"

"That's my point, you never know."

Corn hopped in the window, "Hey guys, quick update."

"What's up Corn?" Gum asked.

"I'm sure you guys just heard Professor K, we need to get rid of that fishy graffiti in Shibuya Terminal, now that Poison Jam is rearin' their ugly heads. Let's hit that place right now and cover it up. Poison Jam can't get away with this."

"Shibuya Terminal?" Beat pondered, "Now that you mention it, "There was this huge guy wandering around there…"

Corn shrugged, "I don't remember seeing anyone like that."

"As for the fishy graffiti, that sounds familiar, but I didn't really look close enough to see if the graffiti that the fool was paintin' actually looked like a fish or nothin'.

"Whatever the case is, we better hurry, they've gotten a head start."

* * *

A shortcut from their garage took the GG's back to Shibuya Terminal quickly. Without the cops chasing them they would now be able to get a good look at the graffiti in question and find Poison Jam.

"How did we not see this a few hours ago?" Gum asked, "This ugly graffiti sticks out like a Rainbow Yoshi!"

"Because we were being chased?" Beat answered.

Gum slowly turned to him, "That question was supposed to be rhetorical."

"Ah, oh well. Just sayin'."

The GG's weaved past the heavy traffic and skidded on the numerous rails, coming to a stop at a road medium.

"Let's cover this place up with some real artwork!" Corn announced, "Split up!"

Yoyo stuck around the parked buses beneath all the rails to cover the small marks that were painted on them. He saw his teammates skate in the surrounding areas, also covering the purple graffiti.

"They clearly think highly of themselves for using purple yo."

After 'fixing' the buses, Yoyo skated across a large area of pavement and saw Gum spray painting. He passed her, eyeing a jungle of rails that seemed to touch the sky. He smiled impishly and hopped on, gliding effortlessly across the railings, spray painting poles he passed. He gradually gained altitude, once he got as high as he could go. He jumped off, experiencing a feeling of weightlessness.

"Yeeehaaaa!" and landed on a roof below.

" _Taint this place with ugly graffiti huh?"_ Were Corn's thoughts, _"Poison Jam, you've always liked to mess with us but we'll be doing a lot more than just cleaning your mess. We'll be hitting back hard!"_

He had already covered a lot but there was still more to go.

"With four of us, they won't even know what happened. Ha, their paint's not even dry yet."

"Graauugh!"

Corn instantly flipped around hearing that unpleasantly familiar growl. His eyebrows firmed upon noticing three large guys in blue Godzilla-like costumes zoom past.

"Poison Jam!" He muttered.

He tried to chase them, but those reptile wannabes were fast on their feet.

But he did see Gum rushing to him, "Corn, I just saw-!"

"Poison Jam? I saw 'em."

"Should we chase them?"

Corn nodded, "We probably should."

"All right, wait... what about Beat and Yoyo?"

"We'll let them cover the rest of the graffiti here, they'll be fine. We better hurry and catch up with those goons."

* * *

Back at the Rokkaku Expo, Onishima and the rest of the force were waiting for the next call to come in. They were hell-bent not to get humiliated again.

A few minutes later, the door flew open without the person even knocking. It was a man with white hair, white gloves, a long dark blue coat with a high collar and gray pants. He looked like he belonged in the 50s. He walked into the room with a high head, stopping an inch away from where Onishima shot the carpet.

Onishima eyed him carefully, he rose from his seat slowly and approached him in the same manner.

"Commander Hayashi." Onishima addressed him.

"Captain Onishima." The man replied.

The two shook hands stiffly, while continuing to have a staring contest. There was tension building between the witnessing cops.

"Now tell me this..." Hayashi stated, "Why is it so hard for you to catch a few little punks?"

Onishima glared, "If you saw those kids you would understand."

"Oh? Then maybe I need to take a look myself."

"You do. Trusht me."

Onishima's pager beeped loudly on his desk,

"HQ TO ALL STATIONS, HQ TO ALL STATIONS: JUVENILE SKATERS HAVE BEEN SPOTTED IN THE VICINITY OF SHIBUYA TERMINAL. ALL OFFICERS INVESTIGATE."

"I think I'll take care of this." Hayashi volunteered, "Goji did tell me you were having some difficulty after all." He turned to the officers, "Well what are you guys waiting for!? Hurry up and get to Shibuya Terminal!"

"Yes commander!" They fled from the station in a hurry.

* * *

Yoyo was fast skating everywhere, people were jumping, slipping and even falling just to clear the path. He had that cheesy grin on his face, clearly enjoying the fast pace. Any Poison Jam graffiti he came across disappeared behind his art.

A few yards ahead, he saw Corn and Gum heading down the road to Chuo Street, he raised an eyebrow, "Huh... I wonder where they're going yo." He was about to follow them to find out when he heard an uproar behind him.

It was Poison Jam, tearing down the highway. Yoyo ducked behind one of the buses to eavesdrop.

"Gahaha! It worked!" They were talking, "The GG's think we're in Chuo Street! Now we can reclaim this area!"

 _"That's what Corn and Gum are doing!"_ Yoyo realized, _"They're chasing Poison Jam!"_

Yoyo revealed himself to the rival gang and confronted them, "I don't think so! We're covering your ugly art and it's gonna stay that way yo!"

Those goons were surprised, "Oh yeah?" they exchanged glances and chuckled, "Is this little pipsqueak trying to muscle us around? What a joke!"

"P-pipsqueak!?"Yoyo nearly blew a stack.

"Oh snap!" The lead blurted out, "Someone we really don't wanna see is coming! We gotta go! Graahh!"

The three costumed buffoons skated away from Yoyo, jumped over a handrail, and disappeared around the sharp turn. Yoyo watched, confused. He didn't quite hear what they said, but his confusion turned to glee.

"Who da man!?" He danced, "Man, I can't wait to tell everyone I chased off Poison Jam by myself yo!"

With a spring in his step he skated away, he got as far as the end of the sidewalk when someone suddenly appeared in front of him. Unable to stop he crashed head-on into the person.

"Ouch!" Yoyo exclaimed, he flew backwards until he hit the wall with his back and hands.

"Hey!" The person bellowed with a booming voice.

Yoyo jerked his head up to see a large male on skates wearing a heavy gold chain around his neck, a black sleeveless shirt and black pants. A blue bandanna covered his hair and he carried a huge boombox on one arm.

"Oopes..."

The dominating man adjusted his bug-eyed styled sunglasses, "I leave for a few minutes and there's ugly tags all over my turf when I come back!? Hmmph... I'm guessing it was you."

Yoyo blinked, "Um... wait. What? Yo!?"

He set down his boombox roughly and cracked his knuckles, "You got a lot of guts for a small pint..." He hoisted his stereo back on his shoulder, "You better be prepared!"

The smaller guy put his hands up defensively, "Hey, h-hold on yo! You're misunderstood I didn't do this!"

He paused, "Really? Then who did it?"

Before Yoyo could answer, both of them were violently shoved aside.

"Ow!" This time Yoyo fell and hit the ground.

"Whoa!" The taller guy just flailed back slightly.

Poison Jam had pushed past them in a hurry, "Graaaaaggghhh!"

Yoyo slowly got to his feet, _"If I get anymore surprises today... I'm gonna break a rib or two..."_

"Hey! They're the one's who messed up the terminal..." He faced Yoyo apologetically, "Heh... sorry about that. No hard feelings right?" He stuck his hand out, "Hey, call me Combo. We're gonna be a team from now on."

Yoyo took Combo's hand awkwardly, "Heheh... That would be nice yo. My friends call me Yoyo. You see, I'm a GG. We were just here trying to clean up the mess Poison Jam made yo."

"Is that so? Well then..."

The two looked down the street hearing sirens and saw the Rokkaku Police cars rounding the corner into view, approaching them fast.

"Yo!"

"Watch out!"

Yoyo and Combo ran the opposite direction and hid behind some signs, carefully watching the cars go by.

"What? Another police shakedown?" Combo expressed annoyance.

"Not these fools again yo!"

"Those cops have been bustin' up people like nobody's business! Kid we better get out of here. We can't stay here."

"Wait, I have to find my pals yo!"

Combo stopped, "Where are they?"

"One of them is still around here yo. But two of them looked like they were headed to Chuo street!"

Combo pondered, "Hm... okay. Let's find the friend that's here. Then we'll look in Chuo street for the others, okay kid?"

Yoyo nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll find them."

* * *

Corn and Gum rushed back to Shibuya Terminal after witnessing the police cars driving by.

Gum sighed, "I sure wish these fools would lay off."

"And I wish Rokkaku would lay off that law of his." Corn added, "For now, let's just find Yoyo and Beat. They're probably fine, but I need to make sure everyone's all right."

"That's what being a leader's about right?" Gum gave a small smile.

Corn slowed down and continued staring at Gum, when she noticed she looked back at him confused, "What?"

"Nothin', it's just now that I think about it I hardly ever see you smile Gum."

Gum grew a little flustered, "Well... I smiled a few hours ago..." and looked away, "I mean you saw me laughing."

"I know." He nodded, "You really should do that more often."

"I..." She snapped out of it, "Never mind, that's not important right now! We need to find Yoyo and Beat, and we still need to deal with Poison Jam." She picked up speed, getting ahead of Corn.

He watched her, "Right."

* * *

Beat rushed through the intersection, throwing the traffic for a loop. Several horns honked and people shouted, but didn't really hear them. What he did hear, both literally and figuratively, that Rokkaku's men were hot on their trail again and they had assistance from a crazy commander. That was not dismissive enough to ignore.

He saw Yoyo at the medium under the bridge where the GG's first split, he hurried to him.

"Beat!"

"Yoyo, where's Gum and Corn?" He quickly asked.

"I don't know, but Combo's gonna be helping us!" Yoyo called, "Hey Combo! I found him!"

When he appeared, Beat recognized the large guy that he was talking about earlier.

"Hey." Combo greeted, "I'm gonna be teaming up with you guys. What's up?"

"Sup?" Beat replied, "We gotta find Gum and Corn."

"Yo, I just remembered! Poison Jam ran by here all in a hurry, I heard them saying that they're coming back here. I'll go get them, you guys better lay low at the garage. I'll be right back!"

He took off in a dash, ignoring protests from Beat and Combo.

* * *

Yoyo fast wheeled through the streets of Shibuya Terminal, he threw this hood over his head as if to disguise himself. It wouldn't do him much good, seeing that the cops knew they were looking for youths on skates and they had already seen him before. That didn't matter to him, he just felt like a spy on a mission.

He halted beneath an overpass, slipping his sunglasses beneath his eyes, Yoyo suddenly realized that it was too quiet... There wasn't another person around, and the only noise was the traffic.

Out of nowhere, police cars screeched to a halt in front of him. He tried to leave but he was startled by electric fences that almost appeared from thin air.

 _"Yo what's this? Dirty tactics!?"_

"Hey you little punk!" A voice from above him shouted, he looked up in time to see Hayashi drawing a gun and pointing right at him.

"Yo!" Yoyo freaked and barely dodged a bullet the crazy commander fired, he ducked under a flight of stairs.

 _"Who da hell is this crazy guy! Did he seriously try to shoot me!? Dude! That is not cool yo!"_

"It's over kid! Give yourself up!" One of the cops ordered.

Yoyo fished his spray can from his hoodie pocket and remembered what Gum and Beat told him, "If they want trouble... that's what they're gonna get yo." He whispered. He jumped out of his cover and stormed the cops, knocking them all down when he plowed directly into them. He was a bowling ball and they were the pins

"You'll never get me!" it was raining paint he was spraying so wildly.

Hayashi jumped in frustration, "Do you want me to come down there? That's it, you brought this on yourself!" He ran down the stairs with his gun loaded, "I'm gonna get ya!"

Yoyo saw Hayashi out of the corner of his eye, also noticing that he was a few steps away from one of the electric fences he smirked. Right as Hayashi pounced at him, he cartwheeled out of the way.

"gaosjdoijaowekjlraksjplpjpokjtohtpth!" was what came out of Hayashi's mouth as he got electrified, he fell flat on his back afterward.

Yoyo couldn't hold back his hysterical laughing, he approached the downed man, "What's da matter? You looked SHOCKED! Hahaha!"

Hayashi couldn't say anything, he was indeed in a great amount of 'shock'. Meanwhile, Yoyo snicked as he shook his spray can.

* * *

"Commander, sir! Wake up!"

As his subordinates called to him, Hayashi's vision slowly returned to him, "Ugh... what happened?" just as quick as he first went down, he remembered, "Hey! Where's that little punk!?"

He bounced to his feet, only to have his underlings stare at him wide-eyed and jaw dropped.

"What are you guys doing!? Go find that kid!"

One cop uttered, "Um sir? You might want to take a look at your coat..."

"And your hair." Another said.

"What!? What's wrong with..." His speech slowed down as he looked at his coat, "Oh my-!" His temper sparked, "GET THAT KID!"

His coat, which was previously blue was now a pattern of hippie rainbow tye dye. He rushed to a parked police car and yanked the review mirror to see his reflection, he let out a horrified shriek seeing his white hair had been spray painted pink with orange strips. He was so angry and surprised that he could barely speak.

In the background, Yoyo took aim. The officers had all gotten in a line, and he was ready to knock them all down. Using two poles standing close to each other, he gained momentum. The painted cops barely saw him coming before he knocked them all down again, after Hayashi and all the officers were on the ground again, he used a rail to clear the electric fence, round the corner and he was gone.

Hayashi and the officers retreated in the direction of the Rokkaku expo, "Ow my back..." Hayashi muttered as they disappeared.

* * *

"Yoyo's gotta be around here somewhere, we saw him run off this way!" Beat stated.

"I hope Rokkaku's minions didn't catch him." Combo dreaded.

Gum facepalmed, "Assuming he didn't get ahead of himself..."

Corn assured everyone, "He's probably fine everyone, we'll find him soon just-" he glanced down the road and shouted, "Rokkaku police, duck!" and everyone bolted for the bushes.

As Hayashi and the group ran by them they heard them talking.

"How did we get bested by a single brat like that!?"

"Goji is not gonna be happy about this..."

"Shut up and keep running!" Hayashi commanded.

When they got further away their voices became less audible, but the GG's had heard enough to understand what happened. They emerged from the bushes once the fleeing cops were out of sight.

"Yoyo beat them?" Gum questioned.

There was a short silence before Corn spoke, "I told ya he'd be fine."

* * *

Yoyo himself had retreated to a rooftop, and he was in the midst of a laughing fit.

"Man, I wish everyone had seen that yo!"

"We did." Beat's voice behind him startled him, "It was funny."

Yoyo whirled around to see all his friends behind him, "Yo, hey guys! You saw all that?"

"Not exactly." Gum clarified, "We saw the aftermath. I gotta say, nice dye job you did on that one guy. It... kinda suited him."

Combo gave Yoyo a slap on the back, causing him to nearly stumble, "That sure was quite a job you pulled off kid. I see why the GG's have you around."

"Corn's got a knack for seeing these things in people." Gum mentioned.

Corn approached Yoyo and put his hand on his shoulder, "That was impressive Yoyo. It sure blew our socks off! I'll admit I had my doubts, but they're long gone now! Now let's head back to the garage and turn up the radio!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

* * *

Empowered by his sexy voice and out-of-sight sounds, DJ Proffesor K prepared another broadcast,

"Jet Set Radio! Citizens of the Underworld, this is your king speaking. Stop what you're doin' and listen up! Rumor has it that Poison Jam's graffiti contains a lethal poison that makes people laugh themselves to death! They've followed their performance at Shibuya Terminal with encores at Chuo Street and in Rokkaku-dai Heights! Those Poison Jam punks got as much attitude as they are ugly.  
Poison Jam has been heating up the streets with their rivalry with the queens of 99th Street, Rapid 99! These ladies hate seafood with a passion and fight with those fish-faced fools, Poison Jam, like cats and dogs.  
And then there's Hayashi, the Rokkaku police force's own personal version of hell on earth! Even his own partner is afraid of him, cause when he loses it, there ain't no tellin' who or what he'll shoot at! I mean, he's crazy! Check his out - Just the other day, he freaked out and trashed a patrol car!  
And why, you may ask?  
Because one of his subordinates went to buy him his favorite mint candy and came back with coffee flavored instead!  
What'sup with this fool?"


	4. Chapter 4: Tank! Take Cover!

"I have trouble believing that Yoyo."

"It happened that way Gum!" Yoyo insisted, "They took one look at me and ran off wetting their pants yo!"

Gum shot him a look of disbelief.

"It's the truth yo."

Roboy rolled his 'eyes' and did what he did best, being smart-alecky, "Poison Jam? Running away scared from you? Pfft… I assumed those guys were tough and you're telling me they pissed themselves at a little shrimp like you?"

Angered, Yoyo tried to aggress on Roboy, but was held back by Gum, "You did not just call me a shrimp!"

"Yoyo don't, Roboy cut it out!" Gum tried to defuse the situation.

But the robot didn't listen, "Pssh… yeah I did. Are you deaf as well as a liar?"

"Yo okay that's it!"

"Knock it off!" Corn barked, prompting everyone to stop in their tracks, "Let's be civil to each other. We're a team!"

"Roboy started it…" Yoyo relaxed.

"You were the one telling tales." Roboy retorted, "You may have beaten an entire Rokkaku squad single-handedly, but those guys are so incompetent it's understandable."

"Hey Yoyo, come give me a hand with this boss." Beat spoke up from the couch with the controller in hand. Combo was sitting beside him with a soda.

"Sure thing yo!"

Success, Yoyo was distracted. Gum looked at Beat, who smiled at her. She gave a half smile, then scanned the room with her eyes to make sure no one saw. She always liked to keep a serious persona, even when she was little.

"You know, Roboy." She said, "Even you have to admit it was cool what he did back there. Taking on the cops like that."

"I suppose." He nonchalantly admitted, "It still doesn't change that fact that he's a liar. Even a small child could see right through him it's so obvious."

"Hey has anyone seen Potts around?" Corn announced.

Beat answered, "He was outside last I saw him."

"Potts?" Combo inquired.

Yoyo jumped up, "Oh right! Hold on, wait right here yo!" and disappeared from the house.

Getting no clear answer, Combo asked again, "Who's Potts?"

In perfect timing, Yoyo rushed back in with Potts in his arms. Combo had a strange look upon seeing the canine.

"Oh, I… see." He replied.

"This is Potts. You wanna pet him yo?"

"No." Combo hastily reacted, "I'm good, and in fact I'd rather have him kept a distance from me."

"What's the problem?" Beat wondered, "He doesn't bite.

"There's only one thing I hate more than dogs, and that's goldfish."

Combo's response gave everyone that 'sweatdrop' feeling, and not because of his dislike of dogs.

" _He hates goldfish? That's not random at all…"_ Roboy sarcastically thought.

Gum was confused as well, _"Wha… goldfish_?"

" _Yo… why would anyone hate goldfish? Hell, who hates dogs!? Still… yo. I better get Potts outta here."_ Yoyo held Potts close and took him outside.

"You… hate goldfish?" Corn said aloud.

Combo nodded, "Yeah."

Beat was thinking, _"I could understand dogs but… goldfish? Something musta happened."_

Combo knew Yoyo was lying about Poison Jam, but he decided to point it out in a subtle way, when Yoyo returned he said to him, "So… Yoyo. I hope I didn't scare you too bad back there."

This piqued everyone's interest.

"What happened?" Beat inquired, his voice laced with amusement.

Combo chuckled, "Here's what happened, I thought Yoyo was the one responsible for all that ugly graffiti that Poison Jam left behind. I was about to bludgeon him! Good thing Poison Jam went by, cause he looked like a ghost he was so freaked out!"

Yoyo felt a surge of abash rise, "I wasn't scared yo!"

Everyone giggled, and Combo mentioned calmly, "Yoyo… you were scared. Plain and simple."

"I was not yo!"

"Man I wish I was there to see it!" Beat remarked, "Hey Combo, you should try scaring him again but make sure I'm around to watch!"

"Screw you yo!" The flustered kid threw a punch at Beat, who caught it. With one arm restrained he tried to strike with the other arm but Beat caught that one too.

"Play nice." Beat teased. Then threw him on the couch.

"Don't break his neck Beat." Gum cautioned playfully.

Once again Corn stepped in, "Everyone calm down. Let's focus on what's been happening now. Chuo Street has been covered in Poison Jam's graffiti, we need to get over there and cover it up before they get too big-headed."

"I think it's a little late for that last part." Gum snorted.

"Even so... If they get any more out of control we're done for."

Combo got to his feet, "So off we go?"

"That's right, GG's, let's go!"

Chuo Street, the heart of Tokyo's entertainment district. Shopping and classic gaming arcades are the life of the party in this part of the city. As usual, the GG's split up to cover different parts of the city.

* * *

"Onishima sir?"

"Yes I know, you guys failed to catch them again. I saw Hayashi, he looked awful."

There was a brief pause, "So what now?"

"Those punks will not get away with this! I will have my revenge!" Hayashi ranted from the next room, "How dare they humiliate me like this! Damn it's gonna take me forever to get all this paint off! I'll get them! I'll get them all!"

Sweatdrop…

"He's mad." Onishima declared calmly, "It looks like it's going to take him a while to get back to focus. Next time those kids turn up somewhere, I'll be the one letting the dogs out." His mouth formed an evil smile, "And yes… I mean that quite literally."

HQ TO ALL STATIONS: A GANG HAS BEEN SPOTTED NEAR CHUO STREET. ALL SQUADS INVESTIGATE IMMEDIATELY.

Hayashi stumbled in looking brand new, he grabbed his gun and walked uncoordinated to the desk, "Good thing I have several coats! I'll get those punks now they are SO gonna get it!" He yanked up the communicator, "This is Hayashi to HQ, send in ALL the tanks!"

"Understood, HQ to Armored Division, prepare tanks for emergency deployment."

Another voice chimed in shortly after, "This is Armored Leader to all units, if you see those punks... blast em!"

Onishima grinned, "This'll get em for sure."

"I know." Hayashi smugly replied, "Buuuut just in case I'm going out there." He put fresh lead in his gun and walked out.

* * *

The GG's met back up near one of the cafe areas.

"We covered all the graffiti we could find." Gum noted, "We just have to find Poison Jam now."

"Does this mean we'll be headin' for Rokkaku Dai?" Combo asked.

"We probably should." Corn advised, "Unless Poison Jam is still wandering around here..."

The GG's quickly got their answer when the gang suddenly appeared right before them, laughing.

"Poison Jam!" Corn expressed.

Beat took one look at their rivals and snickered, "You guys got a lot of courage showing your ugly faces in broad daylight like this. Please don't feed the animals."

"Har har very funny." Their leader snarled, "You sit on flammable stuff firecrotch?"

Beat certainly saw red after that, "What did you just say!?" Combo grabbed his arm and restrained him, "You think you're funny!? Come at me!" He lashed at the gang.

"Hur hur hur, you wanna get rid of us don't you?" The smart mouth addressed Corn.

Corn frowned at him, "You read my mind."

"Nothing in life is free. You gotta work for it. Let's race, you against the three of us, if you win, we won't mess with you guys anymore."

Corn nodded, "Bring it."

"Three against one? That's crazy yo!" Yoyo protested.

"Hey, I got this." Corn assured.

Poison Jam was entertained by Corn's confidence, "Gahaha! Next thing you know, you'll be crying like a baby!"

Three...

Two...

One...

GO!

Corn vs. Poison Jam, the race had begun.

* * *

"Our leader, he sure is awesome for taking on those guys by himself yo."

Once the race was out of sight, Beat turned to Combo, "You can let go of me now."

"Are you calm?" He questioned.

"Perfectly calm."

Although reluctant, Combo released him from the lock he had on him. Beat stretched his arms out of the stiffness that had built up from being restrained. Gum approached him, "You alright?"

"I'm fine, it's just that I got enough of that as a kid." Beat explained.

"Oh, I get it. I don't exactly have a happy past either. I was always the odd one out as a kid, I think it was because I was such a tomboy. No one really liked me because I wasn't a 'typical girl' or some shit like that."

"That sucks... Sorry to hear that."

"I was actually fine with it, I wasn't going to change who I am." Gum replied, "I'm still the same way."

Beat looked at her and smiled, "That's strong."

"Maybe..."

He got a confused look from her answer, _"What does she mean by maybe?"_ Beat was not usually the kind to look deeply into these things but he couldn't help but think...

"Yo! I see them!" Yoyo announced, "Let's go Corn knock em dead!"

And he did, figuratively, Corn beat them by a long-shot. But it was to be expected because Poison Jam is all bark and no bite.

"Way to go Corn!" Beat gave him a high-five.

"Heheheh!" Corn chuckled, "Was there any doubt?"

"Now you're gonna have to leave us alone yo!" Yoyo bragged to Poison Jam.

They continued skating, not even slowing down, "Heh heh! That's pathetic man! You thought you could get to us that easy? You wish!"

The GG's watched them roll away, laughing like when they first appeared. It was clear that they were not going to keep their word.

Yoyo threw his arms up, "What the hell yo?"

"Those fish-faced liars... I wish I'd caught them at the bus terminal." Combo muttered.

"Can you believe those guys?" Gum noted, "I guess we should've expected that."

Corn shrugged, "At least we chased them away for now."

"Um... guys?" Beat seemed alert.

"What is it Beat?"

"There's... no one else here."

Everyone glanced around and noticed for themselves. There wasn't a single soul around, and for Chuo Street that absolutely did not happen. Ever. The sounds of the game systems and animated signs were the only noise they heard.

"Yo where did everyone go?"

"Shhh..." Corn hushed him, "Listen, I hear something."

He sure did, faintly in the distance everyone heard the sound of heavy wheels rolling. Almost like a railroad sound, but rougher.

"What is that sound?" Combo inquired.

DJ Professor K gave them their answer via Jet Set Radio, "The streets have turned into a demilitarized zone! I don't think those tanks have to obey traffic signals!"

That eyebrow-raising feeling swept the group.

"Tanks!?" Gum exclaimed.

"Aw man! We gotta get outta here now!" Corn stated.

"Yo! There they are!" Yoyo freaked and pointed.

Away from them, a pack of tanks were approaching the GG's fast. The teens did a startled yelp and ran for their lives.

"Rokkaku's gone mad!" Beat panicked.

"Ya think yo!?"

"Relax, they're just tanks we can outrun them!" Corn tried to calm everyone down.

While the tanks were slow enough, however a certain someone who was along with them was far from that.

"Hey you little punks!" Hayashi shouted at the gang from atop a roof, as usual with his gun.

"Oh hell..." Gum muttered, "It's that guy again..."

"With the gun." Beat pointed out.

The commander charged them, "This is gonna hurt!"

"Run faster!" Corn shouted.

Hayashi chased them anywhere they ran: down the alleyways, around several twists and turns, sharp corners. Firing several shots, one was so close Yoyo had to jump to avoid a bullet. The crazy man may be old but he's fast.

"We should do something, he's gaining on us!" Beat declared.

Corn planned, "All right here's what we'll do, let's go back to the main road and take different routes back to the garage. Everyone got it?

"Yeah!" Everyone answered.

As soon as they returned to the main road, the tanks were waiting for them.

"AAH!"

The head tank took aim and boomed a missile right at the GG's. Everyone vaulted out of the missile path, hitting the ground as it exploded behind them.

"He's insane!" Combo expressed, "Damn it! My boombox better not be broken!

"We gotta get outta here yo!"

Several crashing sounds behind them got their attention, the standing building behind them started to bend and tumble. Not just the one that was immediately behind them, the neighboring buildings at the left, right, and back also started to fall.

"Watch it, watch it!" Corn freaked out as the massacre in a block happened. Rubble and dust circulated all around them, the wave from the impact nearly pushed the teens back down.

The GG's ran for Shibuya Terminal, and Hayashi was not far behind shouting, "Stop you punks! Or I'll shoot!"

Amidst the skating Combo announced, "Guys keep running, I'll take care of Hayashi!"

"Those tanks are on our tails Combo." Corn reminded him, "Hayashi by himself would be fine but this..."

"Combo yo! That guy is insane!"

"We gotta lose him somehow! Just keep going, those tanks are far enough behind! Besides Yoyo, if you can take him on and be fine, I can too!"Combo skidded to a stop, whirling around in the process. The rest of the GG's stopped as well.

Hayashi stopped in his tracks, amused, "Well at least one of you is gonna face the music! This is gonna hurt!"

He eyed his opponent fiercely, "I hope you know a good doctor you crazy commander..." and charged him.

As the two began fighting, Corn decided, "We can't just leave Combo here! Let's do something about those tanks!"

"How are we going to take down 84 tons of army-ready metal?" Beat wondered, "Those things could blow us to pieces!"

Corn smiled impishly, "I have an idea."

The GG's took an alternative route back to Chuo Street, this got them at an advantage behind the tanks. With spray cans in hand Corn whispered, "All right everyone ready? Does anyone have any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads no.

"Okay good, now just like we planned, if we spray the paint right underneath and between the wheels it should disable them."

"I've got a question now." Beat spoke, "How do you know that'll work?"

"Rokkaku uses his own customized kind of tanks. They're a lot more powerful than normal tanks, but also much more flawed. Seeing as it only takes paint to disable them." Corn chuckled, "Let's do this!"

Quickly and quietly the GG's crept up to different tanks, reached with the spay cans between the wheels and sprayed. Making sure to get the machinery all good and painted. Finishing off with painting a little on the back just for a taunt.

* * *

Hayashi aimed his gun to shoot but wasn't fast enough, Combo was much muscular than he was and knocked him over like a sand castle. When he was down, he spraypainted his coat.

"Combo!"

Combo looked up to see his fellow GG's skating by, "What's up?" He called to them.

Yoyo answered, "We broke those tanks like they were sticks yo! Come on we're goin' back to the garage!"

"All right I'll be right there!" He looked at Hayashi, "Heh... tell your friends." He taunted and skated off to catch up with the others.

Hayashi came to a moment later, and immediately noticed his coat, "Oh no not again!"

"Commander!"

Hayashi saw the tank men rushing to him, "What are you guys doing? You're supposed to be in those tanks blasting those punks!"

"Sir the tanks are broken." One man nervously told him.

"WHAT? All six of them!?"

"Yes sir."

Rage flashed over Hayashi's insane eyes, "GAAH! Those useless things!" He rushed to where the tanks were, the men watched him go.

"I'm not gonna stop him."

"I'm not either."

Loud explosions echoed through the area moments later, scaring them.

"What was that!?"

"Commander!?"

When they rushed to the scene, their eyes came upon now six, demolished tanks. Hayashi standing among them, unaffected.

"Heh... now they're garbage... Pieces of junk, we never should've used them..." He walked past, "Let's get back to base. Heheheheh..."

The tank men hesitantly followed him, from a safe distance. With their guards up.

* * *

The GG's did not stop running until they got to their garage and dived into the warehouse via the window. Everyone was panting with exhaustion and shock.

Between breaths Yoyo said, "Yo, what the hell is his problem yo? Tanks!?"

"He's mad that's what he is." Gum stated, "That guy is a demon."

"Well I gave him a lesson in art." Combo joked, allowing everyone to have a laugh.

"What about Poison Jam?" Gum remembered, "They got away."

Corn sighed, "We're gonna have to follow them, but for now we need a break."

"I'll take that now." Beat stumbled to the couch and fell on it. Falling asleep almost immediately.

Seconds later, Roboy entered the warehouse, "Whoa, wow. You guys look awful."

"That's because we were running from tanks today." Gum half-snapped at him.

"Tanks? Has this place suddenly become a military base now?"

"Pretty much." Corn admitted, "Hey Combo, how's your boombox?"

Combo checked it out, smiling when it played the song 'Aisle 10', "It's fine. Good thing, I would've gone back to hurt him some more if it was broke."

"Woulda sucked for him yo!" Yoyo declared, making everyone laugh.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Whew! Yup, still going at it.**

 **Keep at it everyone! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Undercover Takedown

**Author's Note: Hi guys! :D**

 **I updated chapter four to this story, so be sure to check out the bits and bobs I've added before pressing on! :p**

 **Otherwise, enjoy!**

* * *

The sky turned orange as the end of the day drew near, the GG's were back in the garage once again chilling out, playing retro games, and jamming to the music on Jet Set Radio.

In front of the TV, Yoyo nudged Beat, "You're going the wrong way yo."

"I'm not heading to the dungeon." Beat explained, "I'm getting the Magical Sword."

Gum looked over and noticed Beat was passing the same scenery in the game over and over again. She walked over slowly.

"Where's the end to this place!?" Beat vented, confused, "It's the same screen again and again what the hell?"

She recognized where he was, "It's north, west, south, then west again." She directed.

Beat paused the game and glanced at her, "Are you sure?" He gave her a sly smile.

"Try it."

He did, and finally got out of the forest. Yoyo began laughing hysterically. Beat dropped the controller, baffled.

"Thanks Gum, I was getting frustrated." Gum sarcastically said with a mischievous smile, clearly wanting some gratitude. This made Yoyo laugh even more. Beat went pink across his nose and cheeks.

"M-my bad." He muttered, and angrily shouted at Yoyo, "You didn't know either!"

"It's still funny yo!" He continued laughing. Beat was just about to punch Yoyo until Combo, Corn, and Roboy came into the warehouse.

"Hey what's all the noise?" Combo sounded amused.

"Yeah, you all sound like you're having so much fun!" Corn joined in.

"Am I sensing that someone got shown?" Roboy wondered.

"Combo, Corn, Roboy!" Yoyo hopped up, "Beat kept dying in the Lost Woods, Gum had to get him through!" twisting the truth.

"WHAT!? That's not what happened! Yoyo you little-!" Beat stood.

Corn and Combo shared a small chortle and looked at Gum, who had her hand over her mouth laughing.

Roboy remarked, "That has to be the simplest incarnation of the Lost Woods ever. Wow, even I could've gotten past that. So easy!"

Ignoring Roboy, Beat started coming closer to Yoyo, "I'm going to hit you so hard..."

"Yikes! Beat calm down yo!" He raced away, still laughing.

Gum amusingly watched Beat skate to the window, and then go back to the couch. After she brought up, "So Corn… what are we gonna do about Poison Jam. That rumor that Professor K said… do you suppose it's true?"

"That sounds ridiculous if you ask me." Beat argued, "Like some old folklore."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Beat." Corn objected, "There has been some strange deaths…"

Combo questioned, "You really think that those deaths have something to do with Poison Jam? I mean, that's low. Even for them."

"Who knows?" Gum shrugged, "Can we really say it's impossible?"

Beat thought about it, "I guess not… So what're we gonna do?"

"Here's what we can do." Corn planned, "We can head to Rokkaku Dai Heights and cover ALL of Poison Jam's graffiti, that'll throw them in disarray. Then we can use that opportunity to get some more dirt on 'em. Like the location of their hideout for say?" He led a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Okay…" Gum mulled it over, "How are we going to do that?"

Corn smirked, "Something tells me that Rapid 99 might be willing slip us some info. They hate Poison Jam as much as we do after all."

"They might not give it up easy… They don't exactly like us either."

"Yeah, but they don't hate us."

"All right good point. I guess."

Corn clapped his hands, "So, first things first, let's head on over to Rokkaku Dai Heights and paint that place up."

Yoyo returned, hearing what everyone was talking about, "Yo, speaking of Rokkaku Dai Heights, I heard through the grapevine that there's this weird lookin' girl hanging around there."

"Well I hope she's not gonna be a problem." Gum replied, "It's bad enough dealing with Poison Jam."

"We might have to figure that out." Corn hopped to his feet, "All right GG's let's go!"

Fourtunanly for the GG's, Rokkaku-Dai Heights was a shortcut away from their garage. So the GG's prepared themselves and left quickly.

* * *

HQ TO ALL UNITS, HQ TO ALL UNITS: WE'VE RECEIVED REPORTS OF RECKLESS SKATERS IN THE VICINITY OF ROKKAKU-DAI HEIGHTS, ALL NEARBY OFFICERS TO THE SCENE.

"They're back...? Already?" Hayashi complained, "And I didn't get to eat breakfast this morning..."

Onishima face palmed, "I thought for sure those tanks would do the job, and you know what they probably would be a great option now but NO! You just had to smash them didn't you!?"

Hayashi glared, "For your information ' _Captain_ '. Tanks that can't stop a few little punks on skates are completely useless! I did everyone a favor."

Onishima groaned in frustration before yanking up the radio, "This is Onishima to all units! Those punks are tearing up Rokkaku-Dai Heights! Get going!"

The Captain reloaded his gun, "Looks like I have to do everything around here..." he muttered, then rushed out the door.

HQ TO ALL UNITS: POLICE DOGS WILL BE USED AS REINFORCEMENTS, PLEASE USE CAUTION.

* * *

When the GG's arrived at Rokkaku-Dai Heights, they were slightly taken by what was before them; an abandoned hill that time had forgotten. Poison Jam has nested themselves in the dreary, desolate place.

"What a dump yo."

"Shh…keep your voice down." Corn whispered, "Poison Jam is always prowling around here everyone… Let's bury this place in graffiti and lay the smack down on 'em! Everyone split up, it'll be quicker that way. Remain wary and try to be sneaky, it would be better if they didn't know we're on to them."

"All right let's do this fast and get the hell outta here." Gum said before breaking from the group.

"I agree with that." Beat noted and went a different direction.

"I'll try not to get noticed." Combo agreed with the plan, "But in case I get spotted... just know these animals don't scare me."

"Let's try to avoid that." Corn reminded him while he left.

* * *

Once she was sure she was alone, Gum jumped to the top of a roof and looked up at the sunset, her legs were tired so she sat on the edge. The sky was tinted orange in the west and navy blue in the east, She sighed knowing that the blue hour was imminent.

Gum remembered having used to love the blue hour, but that was all changed now.

 _...Flashback..._

 _With a black leather jacket, worn-out jeans, and skates on her feet;_ _Gum was only fifteen when she hit the streets, a lost soul who was just looking for something better than her broken home. She had a vision, as part of the idea, she had dreamed of having a love interest in her life. The guy and her would share a romantic moment in the glow of the blue hour._

 _Every single one of those potential 'sweethearts' let her down. Broke her heart, abandoned her, left her to rot. From then on she decided that she would never be the vulnerable one again..._

 _"It's time for me to do some breaking of my own! I'm going to be the baddest hussy anyone has ever seen!"_

 _She replaced her wardrobe, with no money she had to 'borrow' from the local clothing stores until she found her ideal outfit and she did. A short and body-hugging light green dress with an extremely low-cut neckline._

 _In her old city, several miles away from Tokyo-to, she quickly gained herself a reputation as a real cool lady who left a trail of broken hearts wherever she went. She didn't care, she just reveled in her glory._

 _One day after dumping a guy, she rolled out into the open and came face-to-face with a group of women._

 _"What's up?" She asked casually. Noticing that all of them were wearing heart-shaped eye-patches over one eye._

 _"So you're Gum right?" The lady with a hot pink ponytail asked her._

 _"That's me."_

 _"We've been hearing tales of your... 'escapades'. Are you by any chance, doing this out of vengeance?"_

 _Gum was puzzled, "Why do you want to know? Who are you?"_

 _"Allow us to introduce ourselves, we're the Love Shockers, a gang that consists entirely of women. We're looking for a new leader to guide us into tearing up the hearts of guys all over."_

 _"Sounds fun." Gum was intrigued._

 _The woman winked, "It is believe me. So what do you say? Wanna be our leader?"_

 _...End of Flashback..._

 _"I was new to the idea of being involved with a gang._ _But I agreed anyway."_ She put her face in her knees, _"I never took to them as friends like I do the GG's now but I felt I had no choice... I had a better chance of surviving with them."_ Gum got to her feet, _"If it weren't for Corn I would still be there... miserable._ _I better get back to tagging."_ and skated off.

 _"I have no idea what everyone else would think if they knew I was a Love Shocker in the past... and I don't plan to find out. The only person who knows is Corn, and I hope it stays that way."_

* * *

After Combo had painted over a medium sized tag of graffiti, he used a loose pipe to grind over a small body of water. The liter of the area swept all around as he shot by on his skates.

 _"Poison Jam you're in for a big surprise."_ He thought to himself.

As he swept around a corner, his eyes beheld an extra large tag. Messily reading 'Poison Jam' in their signature style.

"Heh... I think those guys are getting to big for their costumes..." He shook his spray can. Rolling along the ground he marked over that purple mess with some brighter paint with a wider variety of colors. Among the painting he faintly heard the sounds of dogs barking repeatedly in the distance.

Combo scowled, "Ugh... I hate dogs..."

He continued working, and slowed to a stop when he realized the barking was increasing in volume.

Suddenly he realized, "Oh... hell no!" He gave the art a messy finish, something he didn't usually do and got himself on higher ground. Down below, he recognized Onishima. He was accompanied by a pack of police dogs.

"No way!" He took off, "This place is abandoned how did they know we were here? No time to think about that now, I gotta find the others!"

He rushed for the end of the narrow path, only to be blocked when Onishima came around the corner.

"Aha! Gotcha!"

Combo attempted to backtrack and was stopped by snarling dogs, _"Oh snap, I'm in trouble! No problem, I've fought my way out of trouble before I can do it again!"_

Onishima raised his gun, "I hoped you enjoyed your rebel punk, cause it ends here! Take this!"

Combo's mind raced for a way to get out of this, when unexpectedly...

"HIYAAAHH!" A high-pitched voice and a girl pouncing on the unsuspecting Onishima knocked him to the ground, his gun flipped in the air before landing next to him. The dogs froze in their tracks.

The smiling girl was almost completely clad in blue. From her bob cut hair down to her skates that were trimmed with white fur, her dress was sleeveless, backless and she had loose transparent sleeves on her arms. Her stripped socks reached her thighs.

"Hi there!" She greeted Combo, who stood there in shock.

Onishima got to his feet, seething, "Why you little brat! Get them both you mutts!" He ordered the dogs.

"Uh oh!" The girl looked at Combo, "Come on let's get away from here!" She hurried away. Combo did follow her, puzzled.

"This way, this way!" The girl guided, after fleeing a massive distance they ended up on top of a tall brick tower. They stood still for a minute, making sure they lost their animal chasers.

"I think we lost them." Combo observed.

"Whew!" The girl sighed, "That sure was a close one huh? Tee hee!"

Combo looked at her, "Thanks for the help back there. But I gotta say princess, You really surprised me back there."

She was friendly, "You can call me Rhyth. So who are you? Also I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"Combo. But you, what exactly are you doing here? You aren't involved with Poison Jam are you?" He put a hint of threat into his tone.

"No, of course not!" The blue girl denied, "I was hiding from Onishima."

Combo felt some sympathy, _"Poor girl. She was hiding here and we drew him here... Damn."_

"There's been so many bad things happening ever since that Rokkaku guy passed that silly law. It's like we're living in jail even though we aren't!"

"Believe me I noticed, you see. I'm a member of the GG's."

Her eyes widened, "The GG's! I've heard of you guys! The hottest gang on the streets right now!"

Combo bragged, "Yeah that's us. We ain't taking this lame Rokkaku Law lying down, we're fighting back!"

Rhyth giggled, "Awesome! So where's everybody else?"

"They're around here somewhere." Combo scanned the area, "I hope they're all right. I better go find them."

"Hold on." Rhyth hopped in front of him before he could skate off, "I wanna help you guys! What you guys are doing is really cool and it sounds like a lot of fun!"

Combo looked at her, "You wanna be one of us Rhyth? Heh... I think you'd be all right, you did help me out after all. but you're gonna have to speak with our leader, Corn. He's a cool guy, but he takes his leadership role seriously."

Rhyth bounced in her skates, "Yay! I hope he'll let me join!"

* * *

Onishima stumbled back to the area where he first came to Rokkaku-Dai Heights with a radio in hand. He had a headache and was furious.

"This is Onishima requesting aerial cover, send in the choppers! And when you find those kids, Don't waste any time just nab em!"

The GG's were in for it now.

* * *

"Yo why do I always find myself in these situations yo!?" Yoyo thought while running away from a pack of police dogs. He spun a corner, jumped over ledges, and avoided several obstacles but the dogs kept on coming.

"My bones are not for chewing yo!"

Beat was atop a roof when he heard all the commotion, he looked down from the edge, "Yoyo!" and followed him. Despite being on a rail the dogs managed to keep up with Yoyo, "Yo, I'm in a predicament!" he vented.

He was grabbed abruptly by the hood and yanked into the air, a second later he was tossed to the ground and rolled over twice.

"What the-!?"

Beat was right there, swinging his arm, "Geez, you're a lot heavier than you look! Hahaha!"

"Seriously yo?"

"Hey, the dogs can't get us up here. You should be thanking me."

"Yeah, but what about the others yo?"

"We'll find them." Beat wiped his hands, "We just have to-"

"CHOPPER!" Yoyo blurted out.

A helicopter with guns attached rose into their sights, the barrels aiming directly at them. "WATCH OUT!" Beat dashed, grabbing Yoyo's arm. The two ran with bullets trailing behind them.

"Yooo! This is worse than the dogs!"

"You're telling me Yoyo! Just keep running!"

They were lucky to be in a place with a ton of buildings, otherwise they might as well have been deer in an open field during hunting season. The two hid under the roof of what used to be an outdoor café and looked to see if the chopper saw them. After a few seconds that felt like hours, the chopper left to patrol around. They could still hear it flying around but at least it wasn't near them anymore.

"Guys!"

"Hey look it's Gum!" Yoyo pointed.

She caught up breathing a sigh of relief, "Geez there you guys are, have you seen Corn and Combo?"

"Not yet." Beat shook his head, "Did you see the chopper?"

"It's kinda hard to not see. The Rokkaku force has never gone this crazy before, I can't believe this!"

Just as she finished that sentence, the building they were hiding next to erupted. Everyone was knocked off guard... and their feet, going airborne for a second. Heavy debris fell all around the teens, they screamed and put their arms over their heads.

* * *

Onishima watched with glee as he watched the GG's get buried under the broken bits, "Heheh... Got em!" several Rokkaku cops were behind him.

"All right you guys, let's dig those punks outta there. Then we'll throw them in jail!"

"Yes sir!" The cops answered energetically.

Onishima and the Rokkaku force jumped down from the perch they watched the whole thing from and slowly approached the still mess pile.

"This is my favorite part." Onishima grinned.

The rubble started rustling, which put the cops on guard. Onishima drew his gun while the others got handcuffs ready.

"Don't you punks move another muscle or I'll shoot!"

Just like that the debris stopped moving, Onishima kept aiming, "That's right, just stay still." He turned to his underlings, "Dig em out!" The officers moved forward and started lifting pieces of the wreckage, little by little.

"Heh... Hayashi didn't have to be called here. We had this handled just fine on our own! Excuse me for a second, I have to call in Rokkaku and let them know that we found them!"

The Captain rushed like a secret agent behind a wall and punched in Rokkaku's number. A few rings later the big man answered, "This is Goji Rokkaku, talk!"

"Rokkaku sir we did it! We caught a few of those troublemakers!"

He didn't sound too convinced, "Really now?"

"We did it all on our own too! Without Hayashi helping us, sorry to brag but we had it under control!" Onishima didn't care that he was letting arrogance in his voice. He was just too full of it.

Rokkaku cleared his throat, "Well then. Bring them in, I would like to see these brats for myself."

"Yes sir! I'm on the way!" and he hung up.

"Okay everyone!" Onishima announced, "Grab those punks and let's get outta here! Rokkaku wants to see their sorry faces!"

One of the crew nervously responded, "Uh sir?"

"What is it now?"

"They're not here."

Onishima was sure he was hearing things, "What did you say?"

"They're not here sir. We searched through this entire pile, they're gone."

* * *

Beat, Gum, and Yoyo had slipped away out of eyesight and were now catching their breaths near the tallest tower in Rokkaku-Dai Heights. They were bruised and scratched but no serious injury.

"Yo, that was insane! Whose up for round two?"

Beat seemed to agree somewhat, "That was one hell of a fight, but I'd rather challenge these guys on foot. That was taking it WAY too far."

"I'll say." Gum gasped, "Where's Corn and Combo!?"

"Oh shit!" Beat realized, "We gotta find them before the Rokkaku fools come back!"

"DAAAAMMMNNNNN!"

Onishima's infuriated voice resonate throughout the environment. Everyone paused for a moment before Gum spoke, "We better go right now!"

The trio started skating with no general direction, other than away from the echo of Onishima.

"Where would they even be at yo?"

"Probably hiding somewhere." Gum reasoned, "I mean, you couldn't have NOT seen those choppers and those big guns they had attached."

Police sirens sounded suddenly, the startled GG's looked and saw Rokkaku police on motorcycles racing their way. They hastily ducked into an alleyway and watched them go by, and reemerged once they were gone.

Gum continued, "As I was saying..."

"Hold it right there!"

The three froze in their tracks, Rokkaku police appeared almost from thin air and had the group surrounded. The GG's stood in a triangle with their backs to each other.

"Yo, where did these guys come from!?"

An officer announced through a megaphone, "If you fail to comply the use of deadly force has been authorized. Get on the ground!"

Looking left and right yielded no way out, cars and cops were everywhere. Nonetheless they were reluctant to comply.

"What now yo?" Yoyo whispered.

"We gotta get out of here somehow..." Beat replied.

"It won't be easy." Gum reminded, "They're all around us."

The officers were not impressed with the teens disobeying them, "This is your last warning punks! Get on the ground right now!" He shouted. Beat, Gum, and Yoyo exchanged glances.

"Yoo hoo! Up here!" A high-pitched voice from above caught everyone's attention. There on the building were Corn and Combo, with someone else!

"Corn and Combo! They're still alive!" Beat rejoiced, "All right!"

"They sure are!" Gum nodded, "But... who's she?"

"I bet that's the girl I heard about yo!"

* * *

Corn turned to Rhyth and nodded, "All right Rhyth, show us what you got!"

Rhyth was doing little pumps with her fists, "Leave it all to me, check this out!" She giggled and leapt in an arch into the action, the sun behind her silhouetted her figure mid-air. She bounced on the heads of the cops like a frog traversing across lily pads. She also did cartwheels across their shoulders to spray paint their coats. Beat, Gum, and Yoyo were flabbergasted watching the blue girl springing like a slinky. She might as well have been playing connect the dots.

After hopping off the last standing cop, knocking him to his feet she flipped in the air and landed gracefully on her feet, preforming a spin on her skates to add a little style.

"Hi there!" She greeted the three other GG's. Corn and Combo stepped forward.

"Okay, I would like to say that was super awesome!" Beat complimented, "You looked like Super Mario jumping off the heads of Goombas!"

She laughed, "Oh I love those classic games!"

"For real!? That's cool!"

Corn clapped at a moderate tempo, "That was impressive. Seems like you've been practicing a lot."

Combo agreed, "I knew she was gonna be all right, but that was amazing. And we should probably get outta here before these guys wake up." He pointed at all the grounded police around them.

"Right, we should." Corn replied, "Back to the garage everyone! We got this place covered well enough." When everyone skated ahead, Corn looked at Rhyth, "You too. You did an incredible job, you're in from now on."

Rhyth's eyes sparkled, "Oh yay! Thank you so much! I'll be the best GG ever I promise!"

Corn chuckled, "Let's catch up, we'll get you introduced once we get back."

With Rokkaku-Dai Heights taken over in the GG's graffiti, they left with a spring in their steps. The last rays of sunlight were gracing the horizon now. It would only be a matter of time before Poison Jam would notice, and fall into disorder.

* * *

Onishima was not too pleased when he came across his minions scattered across the ground, once again.

"What's this!? They got away again!?" He paused briefly before flailing in frustration, "DAMN! Damn, damn, DAAAMN!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: This was a long chapter o.o**

 **Oh well! I don't mind! :D**

 **Speaking of minding... I hope no one minds the little extra thing I made about Gum. It'll be the cause of some intensity later! :D Later!**


	6. Chapter 6: 99th Seige

The sun had completely gone down by the time the GG's made it back to the garage, it was a partly cloudy night with the nearby city lights obscuring most of the stars. Everyone was chilling inside the warehouse.

Rhyth's eyes glanced around innocently, "Hehehe… this is the hideout?"

"Sure is." Corn confirmed, "Gum and I were the ones that found this place and claimed it."

"Hmm, I like it! So… you and Gum founded the GG's?"

Gum entered the conversation, "In a way, yes. The gang was Corn's idea, and I was the first member."

"Ooooh I see, cool!"

"So how long have you been on the streets Rhyth?" Combo asked.

Thinking, she rolled her violet irises, "Um… About two months now."

"Two whole months?"

"Yeah."

Beat raised his eyebrows slightly, _"_ _For someone who's been on the streets for two months she's awfully perky. I mean the streets are in no way welcoming so I would think… never mind."_

He said aloud, "That's remarkable Rhyth. Yoyo here says he was on the streets for three months before joining the GG's."

She looked at Yoyo, "Is that so?"

Yoyo hesitated before answering, "I uh… yeah… yo."

"Where did you say you came from again? Kogamiwa?" Beat brought up.

Rhyth nearly fell over in shock, "Kogamiwa!? The city that's like, a million miles away? You made it all the way here!?"

When Yoyo nodded the affirmative Rhyth skated to him, stopping directly in front of him. She had a look of wonder, and he had a look of surprise… and uneasiness. Made a bit more awkward for Yoyo because she was taller than him.

"That is the coolest thing ever! To make it all this way, you're amazing!"

Yoyo felt himself blushing badly, a rose garden could've bloomed across his face. He couldn't help it he just thought this girl was so… cute!

"I'm I seeing what I think I'm seeing? Is this Yoyo getting flustered?" Beat sounded dumbfounded and amused at the same time. This embarrassed Yoyo even further.

"No! Yo! I… Yo, whoa!" He took a few steps back and slipped, and before he knew it he was on the ground. He hit the floor with a bang.

"Whoa!" The rest of the GG's cautioned in a drawn-out manner.

"Careful!" Gum advised firmly.

"Okay… that hurt yo…!" Yoyo cringed.

Rhyth got on her knees near him, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine yo!" He blurted, springing to his feet, "I…"

He had started rolling back again, only this time he had managed to hit the window right and fast enough to tumble through, "Yo, yo, yo whoa!" hitting the ground outside.

Rhyth got to her feet and watched the window, "Yoyo?"

He stuck a thumb up, "I'm okay yo…" Then let it fall.

"Ruff!" Potts leapt out the window and sniffed Yoyo while he was down.

"Gah, Potts! Dog breath is the worst yo!"

The lively bluenette giggled, "Hehehe!" she looked at the rest of the GG's, "He's funny!"

Everyone responded the same with an amused nod of casual agreement, except for Beat. He had his face buried in the arm of the couch and his upper body was tremoring from heavy silent laughter.

Roboy appeared into the window, "Excuse me… my sensors are detecting high levels of apprehension in Yoyo. What's goin' on in here?"

"Roboy you-! YO!"

Everyone bust out laughing. Beat lost it, he threw his head back laughing hysterically. Rhyth just shyly smiled and put her hand over her mouth.

"I'd never would've thought that Yoyo would have a bashful side." Gum admitted.

Beat took an inhaled breath, "Man that was funny! With that face and his hair he looked like Christmas!"

Yoyo jumped up and charged Beat, "Why you-!"

Beat grabbed him just before Yoyo would've tackled him, "Whoa, whoa! Gettin' a little too feisty!" then sumo flipped him to the ground.

Gum approached Rhyth, "Don't worry, this is how they always are."

"Okay." Rhyth said understandingly, "It must never be quiet around here then!"

"Not at all." Gum agreed.

Corn slowly shook his head in hilarity, "Oh, the craziness…" He paused when the radio got quiet, "Hey, everyone! Shh! A broadcast is about to begin!"  
All got quiet instantly. Beat flipped over Yoyo and stood.

* * *

"This is your very own, one-punch knockout broadcaster, Jet Set Radio! Bringing you to 99th street, the city's hottest nightlife scene centering around Benten Tower. Here, it's just one bloody showdown after another because it's where the mafia kingpins keep their offices. There's been some baaad stuff goin' down lately, ever since the mysterious power outage. Hmm…  
Rapid 99 seems to have made this their home. Which one of you punks wanna step in the ring?"

* * *

Beat was the first to speak after the informative announcement, "Rapid 99 doesn't really show their faces in public too often."

"That's true." Corn pondered, "Meaning that finding them is going to be a challenge."

"There is a lot of mystery to them, and some weird stories floatin' around too." Beat explained, "A friend of mine once told me that the ladies of Rapid 99 are real lookers… I think he was too afraid of them to say otherwise."

Gum shrugged, "They probably aren't all that, and I'm sure that once we tell 'em we're trying to take down Poison Jam they'll tell us where their den is. It's probably somewhere gross knowing them…"

"Yeah, Rapid 99 and Poison Jam are sworn enemies aren't they?" Beat cited, "Something big went down a while back but… I don't know any of the details."

"The reason doesn't matter." Gum stated, "We just gotta take advantage of that, they'll give us info for sure."

"Um…" Rhyth spoke up.

"What is it Rhyth?" Corn asked.

"Well… besides the power outage that Professor K talked about, the Rokkaku police have been swarming all over left and right. Onishima and that scary commander guy are getting really pissed at us. According to the rumor mill, the commander gets really scary when he's mad."

"Aw, don't worry about it Rhyth." Beat assured, "Hayashi is all bark and no bite, Onishima is too. They've been trying to stop us, everything they've tried has failed. Heh heh."

Gum pointed out, "Yeah, and 99th street has a lot of spots to rail grind and wall ride. We could easily traverse via the rooftops if we needed to. They won't catch us."

Corn stood up, "You know, with the Rokkaku police running all over like you say they are. Rapid 99 might be easier to find."

"You think so?" Combo queried.

"Yeah, the police could be flushing them out of their hiding places. There's a good chance they're hiding where we could get a hold of 'em."

Gum stood, "So does this mean we should head for 99th Street now?"

"Yup!" Corn declared, he rolled to the window and leaned out, "Yoyo! Get up off the ground man, we're going to 99th Street!"

"All right yo!" He got to his feet, "Let's roll out!" and raced away.

Corn chased him, "Hey that's what I'm supposed to say!"

"Let's go!" Gum hopped out the window.

"Yeah!" Beat followed.

"Bring it on!" Combo affirmed.

Just before following the others, Rhyth petted Potts, "Later Potts, we'll be back soon!" and skated away, "Hehehe! Wait up guys!"

* * *

HQ TO ALL SQUADS: THERE ARE REPORTS OF JUVINELE SKATERS HEADED FOR 99TH STREET. ALL UNITS IN THE AREA PLEASE INVESTIGATE.

"Squadron Commander to all personnel. The youths have been spotted in the area, all personnel await instructions in the briefing room."

"How many times are we going to get humiliated by these punks?" Onishima stomped his foot, "Rokkaku is getting very tense and I don't want him to lose it!"

Hayashi fumbled with his gun, "He… hehehe! They won't get us this time… and if this doesn't work I have another plan!"

Onishima scowled unconvincingly at him, "I think you're starting to lose it too…"

"Wh-what!?"

"Never mind that! Let's just stop those kids!"

* * *

99th Street! Big, bustling, and full of lights and neon signs. This is the prime destination for the nightlife partyers. The GG's arrive in secret using an unfinished highway.

Rhyth was a tad behind everyone. Gum was skating behind Corn, Yoyo, and Combo and next to Beat, there was a small pothole in the road that she didn't notice, and she tripped. Beat caught her just at the moment where she would've fallen over completely.

"Whoa there-!" He said. Gum hurriedly corrected herself, feeling embarrassed.

"M-my bad…" She mumbled.

"No problem."

"Whoa!" Yoyo yelled all of a sudden, making everyone jump.

Corn flipped around, "Yoyo, what's the matter?"

He was looking down into the city, "Check it out yo!"

99th Street looked like Hollywood with all the spotlights, but this was no red carpet rendezvous. This was the Rokkaku force's new tactic. Armed and ready vehicles with attached spotlights filled the area.

Rhyth peered over the edge, "Wow! I've never seen 99th Street get so bright before! It's like, someone famous is in town!"

"They're all over the place!" Beat announced, "Look at this! They really are swarming all over the place just like Rhyth said."

"I think we see that Beat." Gum replied, "What are we supposed to do now?"

"We gotta think of somethin'." Combo stated, "We can't afford to wait."

Corn sighed, "This is just great…"

The GG's were so occupied in trying to figure out what to do that they didn't notice three female skaters approaching them. Rhyth was the first to notice the women, she nudged Corn and got him to notice.

"Well, well. Look who it is. What do you guys want?" Getting everyone else's attention, "If you came here to fight you came at a bad time!"

"Rapid 99, we're not here to cause trouble." Corn clarified, "We just want information on Poison Jam."

The leader crossed her arms, "Really?"

"Really. Somethin' tells me that you know more about Poison Jam than anyone else. Considering what went on a while ago…"

She pouted, flipping her vibrant aqua ponytails, "Just ask us what you want to know already."

"Where's their hideout?"

She looked out at the swarmed city, "Hold on a sec." She gathered her crew and the trio rolled a short distance away.

Yoyo whispered, "What are they doing yo?"

"It looks like they're having a conversation." Combo answered.

Beat softly snorted, "Are they seriously trying to decide whether they want to tell us or not? I figured since they really hate Poison Jam-."

"Just hold on Beat." Corn hushed.

A few seconds later they returned, "Okay, I'll tell you what. Let's make a deal."

The GG's listened.

"As you can see, Rokkaku's minions have mobbed this place. Our point being… if you can't get rid of these cops, we'll tell you where Poison Jam's hideout is."

"Hmm… okay." Corn faced his team, "All right guys, let's get those Rokkaku fools outta here."

"How are we going to do that?" Gum asked.

"Good question, first of all we need to get a better view. Let's get to the top of the tower."

As the GG's skated off, Rapid 99 began to ponder.

"You think they can pull this off?"

Sighing, she replied, "From the stories I've been hearing, yes. But don't worry, I have a backup plan involving Poison Jam's hideout."

"Do you mean… that…?"

She nodded with a roguish grin, "So let's just… "forget" to mention that…"

"That's so wrong."

She paused a moment before answering nonchalantly, "I know." And the girls giggled.

"Woow! This is such a great view! We can see forever from up here!"

"Now's not the time to be sightseeing Rhyth." Gum reminded, "Focus on the mission."

Yoyo laughed lightly, "This whole thing is hilarious if you think about it yo. The Queens of 99th Street can't drive Rokkaku's goons out of their kingdom, yo! Hahaha!"

Rhyth giggled at this, "Hehehe! I guess they aren't very strong queens after all!"

Beat agreed, "It is a joke now that I think about it."

"So how are we going to clean up this mess?" Combo asked.

Corn appeared in thought, "We gotta tag out those lights, or we're gonna get shot to swiss cheese. We need to stay on the rooftops, it'll be too dangerous to travel on the ground."

"It's a good thing there are a lot of those in close enough proximity." Gum remarked.

"That's right, now let's get started. Everyone, down this line right here!" He guided the gang to a line holding up paper lanterns.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _"_ _That was awesome as always Miss Gum! Especially since you had the disadvantage!"_

 _"_ _Thanks Lolli." Gum thanked her right hand lady, "It's good to be queen."_

 _"I'll say. Screw guys, right Gum?"_

 _"Heh... yeah." She then announced to everyone, "All right everyone, stay here at base! I'm going for my routine runaround!"_

 _"Okay, bye!" Everyone answered._

 _Gum's usual patrol usually consisted her of making sure that their graffiti wasn't covered, checking for intruders, and winking at cute guys. After rolling casually around the streets, she took to the roofs using rails and billboards to get there. She skated near the edge to get a view of the whole city._ _The darkened sky was just her kind of environment... nothing against the sun, this was just preferable._

 _While she was looking out into the city, she was surprised when she suddenly started to fall forward. That surprise snapped into terror when she realized it was because she was teetering right on the edge, with the street miles below._ _She desperately tried to correct herself to no avail, time slowed down in that frightening moment._

 _"AAAAAHH!" She screamed, certain she was going to meet her end in a messy splat down below. She squeezed her eyes shut and prepared for the impact._

 _Just before she almost plunged, something stopped her mid-air. As if being held up by a wire. When she gathered some of her senses she felt that someone had her by the arm. Before she could turn to see she was hoisted back onto the roof._ _She came face to face with a guy who looked just about her age dressed in a_ _light blue jumpsuit along with a large dark blue hat covering his eyes. His roller blades were mostly yellow._

 _"You all right?" He asked her._

 _Gum adjusted her low-cut neckline in a huff, humiliated at what happened, "I'm fine." She angrily replied and began to leave._

 _The guy didn't take that to kindly, "Is that how you say thanks to someone who just saved your life? You oughta pay more attention skating in high places like this, what would have happened if I wasn't here to catch you?"_

 _Gum didn't know why she didn't ignore him and keep going, but she stopped and faced him again._

 _"I wasn't just gonna let you fall." He continued, "I'm not like that. By the way, name's Corn."_

 _She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, like I haven't heard that a billion times... I'm Gum."_

 _Corn recognized her, "I know who you are. You're the leader of the Love Shockers! Huh... in that case I'm surprised you haven't tried to put the moves on me or somethin'."_

 _"Say what!?" Gum balled her hands into fists._

 _He put his hands up, "Whoa, whoa. Don't get hostile Gum. I'm just saying isn't that what you girls do? Breaking hearts all over? Seducing guys under your thumb and then leaving them?"_

 _She relaxed somewhat, maintaining her angry face, "S-so... it's not like we do that... all the time..." She muttered insincerely._

 _Corn shook his head, unconvinced, "That's not what I heard. Or everyone else for that matter."_

 _Gum's expression melted into sorrow, "Look... don't get the wrong idea about me. I may be the leader of the Love Shockers, and I may have agreed to this on my own will but..."_

 _He listened to her, "Yeah? But what?"_

 _She couldn't believe she was telling him this, but she just couldn't pass the opportunity to get her emotions off her chest to someone who probably wouldn't care, "My crew accepts me but I don't accept myself there."_

 _"Why don't you leave?"_

 _She sighed, "I don't have that choice. If I leave..." She fell on her knees, "I just can't... that's all."_

 _Corn sat down next to her, "Listen... I know we just met and all but... I'm always hanging around here. Anytime you need an ear, or a shoulder, or anything like that. Come find me okay?"_

 _The distressed leader looked at him in awe, this high level of kindness from someone she just met was so unfamiliar to her. No one has ever said that to her before, not even her own teammates._

 _"I..." She was tongue-tied at first but she managed to say, "Okay." with a smile._

 _For the next several weeks, Gum continued to meet with Corn on a daily basis unbeknownst to her team. Their friendship steadily grew over that period of time. What the Love Shockers did notice however, was the slight elevation in Gum's overall mood. Gum didn't really care about her crew's questioning, she just made up smooth excuses. Gum was beginning to feel for the first time that she had a true friend._

 _Then that one important day... when it took her a little longer to find him..._

 _"Gum!"_

 _"There you are Corn! I was looking all over for you! What's going on?"_

 _"Listen Gum, I have something to ask you."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"I've been thinking of starting my own gang in the city of Tokyo-to. You know that city right?"_

 _"Yeah, so... you're leaving?" Disappointment was in her voice._

 _"Yes, but I was hoping you'd like to join me. How would you like to be the first member?"_

 _She was surprised at the suddenness, but at the same time she was happy, "R-really?"_

 _Smiling, he nodded, "You bet, so what do you say? Wanna get outta here?"_

 _"Oh hell yes!" She agreed hastily. Then she stopped, "B-but what about my gang? I mean... I'm..."_

 _"Ah they're not going to be a problem. Just leave them a note! It'll give us a head start." He suggested, "Besides, Tokyo-to is far away, so I doubt they'll find us."_

 _Gum was comforted, "Yeah, you're right. I'll do that!"_

 _"Right on! I'll wait for you."_

 _"Okay!"_

 _On the way back to base, she grabbed a napkin from a food stand and used a pen from a corner store. Luckily, she had finished writing just before the storekeeper noticed her and kicked her out. Afterward, she headed back to base but she did not make her presence known when she arrived. She left the note on a small table, then took of her eyepatch and set it on top of the note._

 _Not even taking one last look of the place she exited back into the night and returned to Corn._

 _"Ready?"_

 _She answered enthusiastically, "Let's go! We better get going before they see the note!"_

 _The two friends skated off for Tokyo-to, setting off for a new beginning._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone! What's up? ^.^**

 **I hope no one minds the flashback that kinda took over this chapter, there are three things I'm trying to do.**

 **1\. I'm trying to give at least a few of the GG's backstories.**

 **2\. I want to portray the relationships between the different members a little more.**

 **3\. I think I can portray their personalities a little better.**

 **Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed this! :D**

 **P.S. Poor Yoyo... X3**


	7. Chapter 7: Not So Anonymous Tip

"Remember everyone! Grind up to the light and tag it out!" Corn announced.

The GG's eventually split up to take on different parts of 99th Street. Fortunately that was easy due to the numerous lines to grind on, plus they could scope out a strategy to take out the spotlights without getting shot.

Gum stopped on a roof to do just that, she watched her target carefully. Readying her spraycan, she hopped on the lift and sprayed out the light. Then returning to the safety of the building, she was like a ninja attacking her victim. She felt a small sense of relief at not getting shot, but there were more.

She took out another one in the same manner, with a small jolt of startle after a small slip. She skated away a safe distance and not seeing another in the immediate area, she took a deep breath. It was quiet where she was at, but she could still hear the bustle of the city in the distance. Plus it was a bit darker, she was in a deserted area so there weren't many lights and it was nighttime.

* * *

Rhyth studied the spotlights with a look of resolve, "Okay, time to turn off the lights!" She said quietly to herself. Doing just as Corn instructed and riding the rails, she flipped from one deadly machine to another, tagging out the lights like she was decorating a tree for the holidays.

She reached the end of the tiled path, looking back at the guns she wasn't watching where she was going. Consequently she smacked into Yoyo, who had tagged out some lights as well. The two fell to the ground.

"Owie! That hurt!" She rubbed her head, "Huh? Oh hey, Yoyo!"

Despite that she didn't appear mad at him, he was still flustered, "W-wow! Yo! I… uh… I didn't um…"

"I'm really sorry I wasn't paying attention!" She bowed.

Yoyo put his hands up, "You're all right yo! It was my fault!"

A few seconds of silence passed before Rhyth asked, "So how're you doing? You're not shot yet right?"

"N-no, yo. You?"

"I'm fine! Haha! These guys are like cake!"

Yoyo chuckled, "Heh… yeah they kinda are yo. It would be nice if they weren't trying to kill us."

"That's true."

He stared at her before uttering out, "You're… like… you know… yo…"

The sweet girl giggled, "You're a silly one. Hey I got an idea! Let's go look for the others together!"

"To-together…?" He felt his heart skip a beat.

"Totally! It'll be safety in numbers. Come on let's go!" She secured him in an arm-lock and took off skating, "Wheee!"

"Y-y-yo!" Yoyo's face warmed up at the sudden link. He had to adjust his shades because the sudden takeoff was so intense. Not only that but the wind had their backs. Rhyth closed her eyes to feel like she was flying.

"Yoyo watch ahead of us!" She called cheerfully.

"I'm trying yo! We're outta step!"

"Well get in front!" She grabbed him and pushed him forward, laughing.

"Yo!" He was surprised, "Be sure to keep up yo! Haha!"

"Ha! I sure will!"

* * *

"You tired Gum?"

Gum jumped, and put her hand over her heart, "Oh geez Beat, don't sneak up on me like that!"

He chuckled sheepishly, "Heheh… sorry about that. So did you take out any of those spotlights?"

"Yeah, two of them."

"Same here." Beat sighed, "It's hard to believe the Rokkaku Police would go this far huh?"

Gum shrugged, "Nah, they're kinda crazy to begin with. In my view, I'm just waiting to see what they got up their sleeves next."

Beat smiled and humorously rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I guess they are."

Gum leaned against the wall beside her and watched Beat, he was stretching his arms. Something didn't feel normal with her, somehow she felt… somewhat entranced. It was when he caught her stare is when she regained her focus, and she felt heat on her cheeks.

"Something on your mind Gum?" He asked, making her feel a bit more awkward.

"Um…" She muttered, trying to think of something. She did, "So Beat… if you don't mind me asking… How did you end up on the streets?"

"I ran away from home. " He answered calmly, "I didn't exactly have the best home life." He paused, "My mom, she… died when I was little. My dad was too much into his drugs. It was like that for years until he just left me to fend for myself one day."

Gum slowly put her hand over her mouth, "Really…?" She whispered, "That's… I'm so sorry." She couldn't pinpoint on how she was feeling. She had never really felt bad for anyone before, not even herself.

He continued, "I tried to join several gangs before I came here but they all shunned me. So I became a lone wolf. I ended up in Tokyo-to and, heh, you showed up."

Gum giggled, but quickly stopped herself when Beat looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

"You know Gum, you… look really pretty when you smile."

" _This again?"_ Gum thought to herself, embarrassed, _"I'm just not the smiling type! Why don't people get it…?"_

She wanted to say that aloud so badly, but she couldn't bring herself to for some reason, so she says, "I… I guess…" Her stomach fluttered when he smiled at her.

" _Then again, this does mean that Corn wasn't just hearing himself talk when he said I should smile more often."_

"So what about you? What's your backstory?" He broke the silence.

Gum breathed in deep, "Well, I had a terrible home too. My parents just fought all the time about… anything. It was bad when they divorced too… they kinda blamed me for it and...yeah." She felt herself holding back tears all of a sudden, and she felt angry for feeling that way.

" _Oh come on now!"_ She yelled at herself mentally, _"Don't get so teary about it! You're a strong girl! Strong girls don't cry!"_

She recollected herself to continue, "So when I was fifteen I ran away." Recalling her past life she drifted off into her thoughts again, _"Should I tell him that I... NO! I can't! It's in the past I don't associate with them anymore!"_

Beat placed his hands on her shoulders, bringing her back to the present, "Gum, you know that what happened in the past wasn't your fault. Right?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Hey listen Beat…I know it's kinda late but… when we first met I'm sorry, for the way I acted." She brought up.

He thought for a moment then realized, "Oh! No problem. To be fair, I wasn't exactly being a cool guy so it's all right!"

Gum fought the urge to giggle and covered her mouth to hide her smile, but Beat was not fooled. He gently took her hand and lowered it, revealing her smile. Her heart felt like it took off in a race.

"Yoooo! What is goin' on right here yo!"

Yoyo appeared out of thin air only a step away from Beat and Gum, startling them both.

"Hahaha! You da man yo!" He playfully punched Beat in the chest, "You got her all figured out don't ya yo?"

"Yoyo you little-!" Gum blushed.

"Hold on now." Beat was trying to remain collected, "We were just talking."

"That's not what it looked like." Corn showed up, grinning. With Rhyth and Combo also making their presence known.

Combo teased, "Ya know, if you two wanted a minute alone all ya had to do was say so."

"Tee hee hee!" Rhyth giggled, "Such a cute looking couple! I'm so jealous!"

A few seconds of silence passed before Gum suddenly blurted out, "You guys have got it all wrong!" It echoed throughout the entirety of 99th Street.

Corn chuckled then casually mentioned, "Relax Gum, you know we're just playin'. Anyway, have all the spotlights been taken out? Has anyone been shot?"

From a distance, the GG's witnessed the vehicles vacating the area.

"It looks that way." Beat answered, "And I'm not shot."

"I'm not either." Everyone else answered simultaneously.

"Good. Awesome work everyone!" Corn applauded, "Let's go back and see Rapid 99! They'll have to tell us where Poison Jam is crashin' now!"

The GG's exchanged high-fives and let out cheers of celebration before heading back to the unfinished highway.

* * *

"HQ TO ALL SQUADS. THE YOUTHS ARE STILL IN 99TH STREET. DO NOT LET YOUR GUARD DOWN."

"This is Hayashi! It's those blasted punks again! Why can't anyone arrest them!?" A brief pause went by, "All of your paychecks will be docked if you don't catch them this time!"

When he left the frequency Onishima expressed his own displeasure, "Yeah, that's very good advice coming from someone who can't even shoot straight. Besides, you couldn't catch them either!"

"Excuse me!?" Hayashi argued, "I can shoot perfectly straight! You're the one that needs re-training! And if you fools hadn't gotten in my way they'd be detained by now!"

"Ha!" Onishima scoffed, "I bet we would've gotten them but noooo! Rokkaku Goji just had to send you in!"

"That's because you can't do your job properly! You're lucky that Goji-!"

Their argument was cut off by a radio message, "This is S28 to HQ, we've sighted the youths and are moving to apprehend!"

Onishima adjusted his tie, "Excellent. We'll get 'em this time."

Hayashi was walking away, "Well I'm going to take a look at that experimental weapon you all have built..."

"What did you just say!?" Onishima turned to Hayashi but he was gone, with some punks to catch he dismissed it, "Eh, I'm probably just going crazy. Even he wouldn't touch that thing, it's still being built." and walked out the door.

* * *

The GG's rode up the dragon's tail surrounding the tower, it was the only way back to the abandoned highway. One by one they hopped off the tail and landed on the freeway.

"So where are they yo?" Yoyo asked, looking around.

Corn had this odd feeling that something was not right, the spotlight armed vehicles had left the area after being foiled. But it was way too easy, those machines were automatic, there wasn't anyone manning them. It didn't seem like the next move that either Onishima or Hayashi would do. Plus Rapid 99 was nowhere to be seen. While everyone stood around idle, Yoyo was rolling around in a hyper manner, grinding down the rails that were there.

"Yoyo, get back here!" Corn called.

Gum detected the tension in his voice, "What's the matter Corn?"

"It's quiet... too quiet..."

Suddenly a sharp, electric spark startled the gang. The GG's didn't know what it was until Yoyo, who had been returning to the group as asked, took a tumble and fell right in front of them, twitching violently.

"Yoyo!?" Gum freaked.

"Yoyo!" Beat rushed to him, "Yoyo what's wrong!?" He grabbed him by the shoulders only to jump back from feeling a shock, "Ouch!"

Corn skid to a stop beside him and searched around him quickly. He found the problem punctured in Yoyo's leg, in the form of two electrifying barbs, "Aw man! Tasers!"

Combo looked up to noticed they were surrounded by Rokkaku Police, "Watch out everyone, the cops are here!" He let everyone know. Shots were fired around the GG's feet, scattering them as they avoided the bullets.

"Watch out!" Gum yelled, jumping to the left.

"All right you fools let's-whoa!" Beat barely missed a shot.

"We gotcha now you little brats!" A familiar, yet unpleasant voice rang.

Rhyth put her palms over her mouth, "It's Onishima! Eeek!" She had to duck to avoid a bullet.

"This guy again?" Beat remarked.

The irate man stood with a taser in hand, ""That's right you punks! Look who's got the upper hand now!" He bragged, "As tough as you guys are to take down the tanks and survive the choppers, you can't overpower the wrath of electricity! Now, let's see how your friend handles 75 milliamps!"

"No!"

"Let's not!" Combo dropped his boom box and jumped forward, grabbing the wire connecting Yoyo and the taser and broke it with his bare hands. Onishima dropped the taser, "What the-!?" He didn't have time to contemplate before he was knocked several feet away by Combo. Onishima's goons rushed to their captain's side, giving the GG's time to check on Yoyo.

"Yoyo, are you all right man?" Beat asked.

Yoyo was dazed, "Yeah... yo."

"Just wait a second. These cops are gonna get it now..." Corn sounded angry.

"Let's go!" Combo rallied.

"Get ready for some colors you jerks!" Rhyth shook her spraycan and rushed into the officers, spraying all over them. Everyone else armed themselves with spraycans and joined the fray of dashing into the cops and spraying. The deserted highway turned into battle of the arts. Eventually Onishima reached his gun and fired a shot, separating the two groups.

After a minute of tense breathe-catching Onishima declared, "You punks wanna party? All right then! Let's party!"

Suddenly, his gun was ripped from his hand from someone behind him. All of the officers left and right were knocked over. It was Rapid 99.

The leader waved Onishima's gun tauntingly, "I bet you fun wreckers thought'd this would be simple. Think again!" and she smashed the steel weapon into the concrete, breaking it in two. The captain's eyes went wide with horror.

"Damn it all!" He shouted, "Retreat! Fall back!" and the Rokkaku force ran outta sight with their tails between their legs. After they were gone the agitation stayed with the GG's for a few moments before they slowly started to relax.

Combo brushed himself off, "That was a close call, hey Yoyo, you still good?"

Yoyo slowly got to his feet, "Yo, that was insanity! Since when did they had those stun guns! That's so uncool yo!"

Corn addressed Rapid 99, "Thanks for the save, now I believe you owe us some info about a certain gang."

"Okay, okay." She sighed, "Poison Jam's hideout is in the Tokyo Underground Sewage Facility. The entrance is in Rokkaku-Dai Heights, it's a pretty distinct opening so you can't miss it. You know, since it's a sewer and all..."

"Gotcha, thanks for the info." Corn turned around, "GG's! Move out!"

Once they were out of sight, she grinned wickedly, "Of course Poison Jam doesn't take to kindly to intruders, that trap'll be waiting for them."

"You sure the trap will work ma'am?"

"Of course it will. We've got our territory back!" She gave a high-five to her crew, "Yippee!" The women giggled as they left.

* * *

"So Corn, Rokkaku-Dai Heights next?" Beat asked.

"That's right, but first... we need to get cleaned up. We're covered in paint."

Beat looked over himself, as did the others. Just then did they noticed how colorful they were.

"Check it out!" Rhyth was pointing behind them, "We're leaving a trail of colors! We're like fairies! Tee hee!"

Everyone looked at her nonchalantly, she replied, "I'm just saying."

"Anyway, we'll clean up at the garage and head over to Rokkaku-Dai Heights. Poison Jam might have noticed our paint job around, or not. Nonetheless, if we infiltrate their base. They'll be sure to not mess around with us anymore."

"That would be great." Gum stated.

"Yeah it would." Combo agreed, "Those guys are so annoying."

"Yo! Before anyone forgets..." Yoyo announced, "How are we gonna get these things outta my leg? I'm starting to feel them yo."

Corn noticed the small blood streams trickling down his leg and gained a sense of urgency, "Right! We'll take care of that! Let's go!"

* * *

DJ Professor K chilled in his studio, ready for another Jet Set Radio broadcast.

When he appeared on-air he began talking,

"Adding new dimension to your life every day in a stylish and funky way - Jet Set Radiooo! The GG's chased the Rokkaku Police out of 99th Street, and forced Rapid 99 to fess up about the whereabouts of Poison Jam's hideout. And wouldn't you know it, it's in the Tokyo Underground Sewage Facility. The entrance is in Rokkaku-Dai Heights. The sewers are as tricky and twisted as my ex-girlfriend, and twice as smelly." He chuckled at the reference, "Who's funky ya'll? Careful not to lose track of the exit or you'll be lunch for the Master! Looks like the GG's will be meeting him soon, whether they like it or not."

* * *

The GG's were back in their garage, having just heard the broadcast.

"Poison Jam's got a boss!?" Beat sounded dumbfounded.

"They sure do." Corn confirmed.

"But's it's hard to believe huh?" Gum added.

"I'll say, whoever can take charge of those guys has got to be one mean dude." Beat said, "We're probably going to run into him while we're in the sewers."

"Undoubtedly." Corn stated, "We gotta be ready for anything, those sewers aren't like what's up here."

"I can support that." Gum mentioned, "I got lost down there once, but as long as you keep heading up then you'll be fine. So I'm sure we'll be all right."

"Hopefully we won't have to be down there too long." Combo said, "There's a lot more than Poison Jam down there and I'd rather not say."

Rhyth entered the conversation, "Poison Jam are... kinda cute! Tee hee!"

All eyes went to her, and Corn said to her, "I think you should get showered first, the paint is going to your head."

"Okay!" She hopped up and trotted upstairs.

Combo rested his head in his hand, "She's an odd kid..."

"Yeah, but she's not helpless." Gum said.

"OWWW!"

Yoyo's sudden yell scared the GG's, they rushed outside to find Yoyo with his hands against the wall.

"If you would hold still this wouldn't hurt so bad!" Roboy snapped, he had one of the taser bars in his hand, "Now let me get the other one!"

"I'll get you for this yo!"

"Sure you will. Stop moving."

The GG's slowly went back into the warehouse Gum rolled her eyes, Corn, Beat, and Combo were trying not to laugh out loud.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi what's up! :D**

 **So I wanted to bring something up real quick. Just a little ahead of time.**

 **Because of simplicity purposes, I might be leaving some characters out. Not too many though.**

 **I hope everyone understands :D**

 **That's all! Later! ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8: What Lies Beneath the Streets

"Jet Set Radioooo!" Professor K announced, "Is your heart pounding and blood pumping to the beat? We're sending our signal out to the entire city! Are you ready to ride the waves? Because the tide is high!"

* * *

Rhyth stretched lazily after stepping out of the shower. She used one towel to wrap herself up and ruffled her hair with another. She stepped in front of the small mirror hanging on the wall, _"That paint took forever to scrub off…"_

After grabbing her clothes and getting dressed, she stepped out into the quiet hallway. Her skates were outside the door.

"BZZZRRRTTTT!" A loud zap sounded from below, making her jump.

"What? What was that sound?" She hurried down the hall to the top of the stairs.

"Geez Roboy!" She heard Corn shout, "What the hell!?"

She carefully started down the stairs. Roboy was fidgeting in an irregular motion, "Th-there's-bbzzt-sOmethING-BBZZT-MY CIRCUITRY! BBZZTT!"

"Hold still!" Corn flung the door on his back open and started rooting through his technical insides, after a minute he saw the problem, "What the-!?" He reached in and pulled out a moldy biscuit.

"Oh ew!" Gum yelled.

Corn threw the stale bread ball to the ground, "Nasty! How'd you get that in there Roboy!?"

"If I knew, would I seem so confused right now? I know it wasn't in there a second ago!"

"Ruff, ruff!" Potts barked, he bolted for the rotten food, picked it up and ran outside.

"NO POTTS!" Yoyo shouted, "Don't eat that yo!" Yoyo sprung from his spot on the couch and raced after their canine pal.

"Yoyo! I know that was you who put that back there!" Roboy accused, "Get back here! I'm going to pulverize your scrawny butt!" then chased after him.

"Stay away from my butt!" Yoyo shouted over his shoulder, still pursuing Potts.

Corn shook his head and jumped out the window without a word. Rhyth, who was still at the stairs, gave a small giggle, alerting everyone to her presence.

"I'm next!" Gum volunteered and rushed past Rhyth upstairs.

Combo leaned against the wall, "Well this just turned into something." And chuckled, "I hope they don't kill each other out there."

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Beat was amused by all the action as usual, "Hey Rhyth, help me get through this level."

"Okay!" Rhyth skipped to the couch and eagerly sat to see Super Mario Bros. on the screen, he was in World 8-3.

"This is as far as I can usually get. The hammer bros. mess everything up."

"They've got a pattern." Combo mentioned, "It's one of those things were the timing has to be perfect. You can't be off even by a little."

"That's the problem." Beat stated.

A loud bang on the warehouse walls scared everyone. Muffled shouts were heard from outside.

Roboy angrily demanded, "I'll get you shortstack! Get over here!"

"Make me! What? Corn!? Where'd you come from? AUGH!"

"Save that energy for the sewers!" Corn was heard.

"Can I maim him a little?" Roboy politely asked.

"NO!" Corn and Yoyo both answered. Silence passed, Beat chuckled. Seconds later Corn and Yoyo both entered the warehouse, everyone's eyes on them.

"Carry on." Corn calmly said, and everyone slowly resumed their previous activities.

* * *

Two women stood atop a building, overlooking the city.

"So this is Tokyo-to?"

"Yeah, sure is."

"We're gonna bust this place up huh?"

"We sure are."

"Ha! We're gonna break some hearts while we're here too huh?"

"Of course, that's what we do right?"

"Yeah, so where are we gonna start?"

"Hmm… how about Shibuya Terminal?"

"Oh yeah? That's pretty risky. Word on the street says that's part of The GG's territory."

"So?"

"There the hottest gang here right now?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Just saying."

"I heard from that Rapid 99 gang that they were going to invade Poison Jam's hideout. Let's get down while they're distracted with those freaks."

"Shall we strike now?"

"No, but soon."

"I can't wait."

"Me neither."

* * *

Now free from the restrain, Gum's shoulder-length blonde hair grazed her back between her shoulder blades. After making sure it was flipped at the ends, she adjusted her mini dress and left the room. Bumping into Beat right in the hallway. The two apologized simultaneously.

"Oh snap, my bad."

"Whoa, sorry."

They froze upon realizing that and looked at each other. Gum smoothed her hair down, "I-I didn't see you."

"N-no it's all right." He replied.

There was more awkward silence before Gum quietly said, "Excuse me." and walked past him. She fast walked down the hall without looking back. Only to repeat the action by bumping into Rhyth at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oopes!" Rhyth yelped.

"Sorry 'bout that." Gum tried not to sound annoyed, irritated at her own sudden bout of carelessness.

The bluenette gave her friend a concerned face, "Are you feeling okay Gum?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You can tell me." Rhyth whispered.

She stared at her curiously before answering, "Let's skate around outside."

"Okay!"

Outside, the stars were obscured by the various colors of the city. Gum casually mentioned, "You seem excited. Then again, you always seem to be that way. You have boundless energy." She smiled positively,"I'll admit girl, I'm kind of jealous."

"Tee hee! That's right, I am always trying to see the bright side." Rhyth put her finger to her chin, "You see, my father, he was always so grouchy. He had a super strict view on life, he didn't think I was gonna get anywhere because everyone was gonna walk all over me for being positive all the time."

"Ugh…" Gum shook her head.

"That's why I left my home. I couldn't stand his attitude anymore."

"Do you think he's lookin' for you?"

"No, because he didn't bother looking for my mom when she left him."

Gum took a deep breath, she had no idea what could've been behind that joyful expression. All Gum could do until that point was wonder what a lively girl like her could be out on the streets.

Rhyth changed the subject, "We better go back inside before we get sick." Referring to their drying hair.

"Right." Gum chuckled, "Let's go."

* * *

"NO! I DIED AGAIN YO!" Yoyo raged over his lost life.

"Hey, at least it wasn't the hammer bros." Combo pointed out, "You usually die there. You got past them this time."

"Okay good point yo. But still!"

Combo sighed, "Yeah, but you just gotta keep trying."

When Gum and Rhyth entered the warehouse, Corn stood and announced, "Listen up. Once everyone is ready, we'll head off to Poison Jam's hideout."

"Then we'll trash the place right yo?"

"In a manner of speaking Yoyo, yeah. We'll tag up the place."

Combo added, "What if they find us? I'm pretty sure Poison Jam don't like strangers in their home if ya know what I'm sayin'."

"They don't." Gum commented, "But we don't really care, we're taking them down."

Beat arrived in the room, his hair mostly dry. Then joined in the conversation, "You know, now that I think about it... wasn't it so obvious that Poison Jam's hideout would be in the sewers? I mean did we really need Rapid 99 to tell us?" He ran his hand through his thick hair.

Corn thought about it and shrugged, "At least we got confirmation, so we know we HAVE to go down in that nasty place. Better safe than sorry."

"All right. So, we're leaving?"

Corn looked around, "Yeah, all right GG's, let's roll out!"

* * *

Rokkaku-Dai Heights was as desolate as usual, several crows scattered into the sky as the GG's rolled past.

Yoyo asked, "Hey Corn, what exactly are we gonna do once we get there yo?"

"We're gonna tag the place up!" He replied, "They're sure not to mess with us anymore after that."

"Hopefully." Gum added, "Knowing them, it's hard to tell what they'll do."

Combo shuddered, "Ugh... I don't know what's worse, having to roam around in a sewer or have Poison Jam go crazy all over this city. Aw man, they just had to have their hideout down there."

"I'm not surprised they do." Beat stated, "Those guys are ugly as hell. Like I was sayin' before It would make sense their hideout isn't anything to glamorize over. I still wonder who their leader is."

"He's probably really scary." Rhyth noted, she gasped a little, "What if he's a big mutated alligator, with sharp teeth and long claws that'll rip us limb from-."

"All right, all right." Corn stopped her, "That's enough imagination Rhyth. He's probably not as bad as we're makin' him out to be."

She shrunk slightly, "Sorry Corn..."

Everyone remained quiet until Yoyo broke the silence, "Are we going the right way yo? It seems like we've been skating forever!"

Corn answered, "Relax Yoyo, it's a bit of a distance. They aren't going to have the opening to their hideout somewhere where anyone could easily stumble upon it, they aren't that stupid."

Gum rolled her eyes, "It would be so convenient though..."

* * *

The master of Poison Jam sat in a chair that was definitely out of place for the sewers, unaffected by the smell and lack of cleanliness. Also donning a gold helmet similar in appearance to the mask that Poison Jam typically wears.

Though it was a secret to everybody outside of the gang, the master of Poison Jam is a female. Aside her golden helmet she had a gothic style, her sleeveless and shoulderless top revealed her midriff, showing off the tattoo on her stomach. Her capris were black with one red stripe going down each leg, which matched her skates.

Alone in her throne room, she removed her helmet and fixed her short, black hair, "Those GG's are so gonna get it." She fumed quietly, "They better not show their faces around here..."

* * *

The GG's stood at the entrance to the Tokyo Underground Sewage Facility and gazed in awe.

"Wow." Rhyth said.

Yoyo fixed his shades, "I'll say, yo."

Corn faced his team, "All right, listen up. We're moving into the danger zone here, from this point onward Poison Jam could be anywhere. It's VERY easy to get lost in here, so stay alert and keep together, everyone got it?"

"Yeah." Everyone replied.

"Very good, Poison Jam won't stand a chance. GG's, let's go!"

They rolled into the darkness, without knowing what could be waiting for them. Immediately the gang was surprised at how simple the place appeared. Corn's shock turned into suspicion quickly, "Something's not right."

Gum slowly started to skate ahead, but Corn put his hand up protectively, "Everyone wait here, I'll go down the hall first." He looked over his shoulder, "Don't move until I tell you guys all right?"

"Corn..." Gum voiced concern.

"Just wait." He softly told her and skated ahead slowly, alert but confident.

Underneath his feet, the floor parted without warning. Time slowed down as the rest of the GG's became horrified. Corn looked down, expressed fear and tried frantically to escape.

It was no use, Corn fell into the darkness screaming, then a splash was heard.

"Oh my god no!" Gum rushed to the edge and got on her knees, trying to see into the dark, "CORN!"

"Oh no, oh no! Corn!" Rhyth freaked, "Oh my...!"

"Corn yo!" Yoyo looked as well.

"Corn can you hear us!?" Combo shouted. There was no answer.

Beat knelt next to Gum, "Corn, talk to us man!"

When the GG's still didn't get a response, everyone stood.

"What are we gonna do, what are we gonna do!?" Rhyth panicked, "We gotta find him!"

"All right, calm down." Gum put her hand on the younger girl's shoulder, "We'll get him... somehow."

Yoyo threw his hands up, "Those damn Poison Jam freaks! They're more clever than we thought yo..."

"What are we going to do?" Rhyth questioned.

"Haa hahaha!" A loud laugh bounced off the walls. Across the fallen floor stood a young man with bright orange sunglasses that seemed to glow like insect eyes. His gray tank top showed off his slightly muscular build, he had two orange arm bands around each arm and black baggy pants.

He continued laughing, "Haha! He's the 30th one to fall into that trap! Aw man, that never gets old!"

"Asshole!" Beat shouted angrily, "You're lucky I can't reach you right now!"

The guy was not intimidated, "Heh... I don't know dude, I'd say the floor's doing YOU a bigger favor than me."

Beat's fists clenched tightly, "I swear, when I get over there-!"

Gum interrupted him, "Who the hell are you anyway? Did you set this trap?"

He put his hands up defensively, "Hey, it wasn't me girl. I'm just down here a lot."

She eyed him suspiciously, "Are you involved with Poison Jam?"

"Oh hell no!" He retorted defiantly, "I hate these fish-faced fools! I come here to screw with them all the time! They're the ones who set that trap."

"And to laugh at people who fall into them." Combo flippantly remarked.

He shrugged, "Yeah, that too. Now it's my turn to ask a question, who are you guys?"

"We're the GG's!" Beat responded, "And let me tell you somethin'! We are the street's hottest-!"

"Hold on!" Rhyth blurt out loudly, all eyes went to her. She stepped forward, "We're here to take down Poison Jam. They always mess with us and we wanna teach them some manners. But now we have to find him too!" She pointed down the trap, "Do you know how we can get around this?"

The guy raised his eyebrows, "Hmm... The GG's huh? Tell ya what. I don't mind helping you guys findin' your friend who just fell, just as a '30th Sucker Anniversary'. But ya gotta help me out too. How about we work together and take down Poison Jam, and we'll find your friend. Sound good?" His tone was more serious than before.

Rhyth turned around, "Gum, what do you think?"

The older girl took a deep breath, "It's looks like we have no other choice, all right then, we'll help you. As long as we find our friend."

He clapped his hands together, "Awesome! You got it, just stand back and give me a second." then disappeared around the corner. Seconds later, loud dragging noises were heard. He appeared again hauling a massive log of metal and flung it across the gap, making a bridge.

Gum looked at Beat somewhat fiercely, "Don't kill him." She muttered.

Beat sighed, "Fine, but we better find Corn."

"We will, just stay calm."

The GG's effortlessly slid across the metal and landed on the opposite side one by one, coming face to face with the strange guy. He admitted, "You guys aren't too shabby. By the way, name's Garam. How do you do?"

"We've seen better days." Gum replied disdainfully, "Call me Gum. First order of business, we need to find Corn."

Garam shook his head, "Well that'll be easier said than done babe, check this place out." They had wandered into a room that had the appearance of being a jungle without the trees.

"Geez, look at this place!" Beat expressed surprise, his voice echoed.

Yoyo jumped forward, "Yo! Where do we go? There's so many places to start yo!" He was fidgeting excitingly. Garam watched Yoyo, then looked at Gum amusingly. She had two fingers on her eyebrow, indicating her attitude toward Yoyo's hyperactivity.

"Heh... he's a bit of a wild one isn't he?" Garam observed.

Gum nodded, "Yeah, that's Yoyo. That's how he is."

"What are we standing here for yo!? Let's go kick some fish tail!" He began to skate in small circles, Garam quickly grabbed him, "Hold it crazy! This ain't like the streets above ground, it's VERY easy to get lost in here."

Combo spoke, "Garam right? First of all, I'm Combo. Second, you were sayin' that you come here a lot. Are you confident that you know this place inside and out?"

"I would say I do. I've been trying to take down Poison Jam for a while so, it would make sense. My point is, everyone just needs to stay close to me. I've got this place, and if we get split up and crazy lost, Poison Jam'll have the upper hand on us. We can't let that happen, you see what I'm sayin'?"

Everyone was in agreement.

"Good. Now luckily, Poison Jam's intelligence kinda did a little teensy tiny sliparoo beyond the trap. I suppose they didn't think any intruders would make it beyond that point because the deeper depths of their hideout is just right over there." Garam pointed to a door that was a short skate away, never mind worrying over the maze they beheld when the door was just right there, and wide open as a matter of fact!

"That's a relief." Gum commented, "I just hope your memory is accurate."

"Like I said, I've got this place. Let's go."

As the rudie's rolled for the entrance, Beat brought up, "You know, I have no doubt that Rapid 99 failed to mention that trap on purpose!"

Gum remembered, "Oh, right! I bet that's exactly what they did!"

Everyone did a collective groan of anger.

"That is so wrong!" Rhyth snapped, "After we helped them and everything they go and do that!"

"So it was Rapid 99 that sent you guys here?" Garam asked, "I was wondering how ya found this place. It's not like it's in plain sight."

"Those little bitches..." Beat fumed.

Gum defused the tension, "Guys, guys! Let's focus on the task at hand, then we'll worry about them."

"Still...yo." Yoyo leaned on a railing, "That's really uncool to-." The worn out railing snapped, sending him plummeting into the dirty, rushing water, "AUGHGHGHAHAHHHHH!"

"Yoyo!" Everyone shouted.

"Oh no, not another one!" Beat declared and rushed off.

"Beat!" Gum took off after him.

Everyone else followed after at a pace so hasty, Garam had to struggle to try to keep up.

"Sheesh. So much for staying close to me..."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Cliffhanger... dun dun DUUUUUNNN! lol ^.^**

 **See ya'll laterz! ^.^**


	9. Chapter 9: Secrets Revealed

Beat was ahead of everyone, rushing to catch up with Yoyo. He looked over the rail into the water to try to find him but saw nothing.

"Yoyo!" He called, hoping for an answer. Unfortunately he only heard the rushing water.

"Beat!" Gum's voice echoed across the wide hall. The redhead glanced up and saw her rushing to him.

"Have you seen Yoyo?" She asked.

"No, not yet… Damnit if we don't find him soon Poison Jam will get him! We can't let that happen!"

"Corn too!" Gum reminded, "Hang on, let's wait for the others to catch up. The odds will be better for us if we stick together."

"Good point." Beat agreed, then called down the hall, "Hey everyone! Over here!"

Gum shouted right after, "This way guys!"

The duo heard their voices resound throughout the urban cavern, but they didn't receive any responding voices from the rest of the gang.

"Guys?" Beat tried again.

So did Gum, "Hello?"

Still no answer.

Beat pounded his fist into the wall, "Shit! Damnit! I forgot this place is like the Lost Woods in Legend of Zelda!"

"Well this is just great." Gum carped, "Where is everyone?"

"You've been down here before haven't you?" Beat mentioned, "What are we gonna do?"

"I have, but I didn't have to look for other people first. I just had to leave."

"Oh, right. So what now?"

Gum adjusted her cap, "Huh… well, all of the water in the sewers leads to the very bottom of the sewers."

Beat nodded, "Okay, and your point being?"

"My suggestion for our next course of action would be to head to the bottom of the sewage facility now. Because Corn and Yoyo will be swept there and we gotta get to them before Poison Jam does."

"That's a good idea. What about the others?"

Gum felt somewhat anxious, "They'll be fine, we just have to find Corn and Yoyo, find the others, and then get the hell out of here. I just hope they stay together."

"So what's the quickest way we can get to the bottom point of this joint?"

"I know a shortcut from here. This way, let's go."

"Let's do some tagging on the way!" Beat reminded.

Gum remembered the original plan, "That's right! Good idea!"

* * *

"You see, this is why I said stay together." A frustrated Garam told the others, "Now look at what's happened."

"Give them a break." Combo argued, "I'm sure you would react like that if your friend fell into that water."

"I know that. I'm just irritated that's all."

Rhyth came rushing back from the grotto she went down, "They're not down there either! I can't tell where they're coming from, it's too dark…"

"Don't worry about it Rhyth. We'll find everyone I promise." Combo comforted her.

"It's the echo." Garam explained, "The sound is bouncing off the walls, making it hard to tell where their voices are coming from."

"So what should we do?" Combo asked.

"All right, I know exactly what to do." Garam declared.

"What?" Rhyth wondered.

"Were gonna go to The Bottom Point of the Sewage Facility. Everyone who falls into the water, they're taken there."

"We're goin' to the bottom huh?" Combo asked.

"Yup, which means we have to go through the gates to the underworld. It wouldn't be a good idea to knock, just sayin' ahead of time."

"Huh, I would think that's common sense."

"We better get going." Rhyth added, "Corn and Yoyo could be down there already!"

"Good point, did you see how fast that water was carrying Yoyo?" Combo mentioned, "Then again he's kind of… a small pint. Heh…"

* * *

Beat and Gum headed for The Bottom Point of the Sewage Facility, making tags along the way.

"Heh, this'll throw Poison Jam for the loop of their lives!" Beat bragged.

"It will." Gum approved, "They wanted us to do better than that race Corn gave them, well here they go."

"Sure thing! You know as much as I would love to see the look on their ugly mugs when they see their home all covered in real artwork like ours, but I would not want to be around them when they go crazy."

"I'll second that, but at least they aren't as crazy as Onishima or Hayashi."

Beat chuckled smugly, "Crazy doesn't even BEGIN to describe those two, all right?"

Gum giggled, "Haha! Of course."

The two were headed for a steep incline, Gum was aware of this but Beat was not. So she warned him, "Beat, hold onto your headphones. We're about to hit the express lane to The Bottom Point of the Sewage Facility."

"What do you mean express lane?"

Right as he finished asking, Gum skated ahead and suddenly rocketed down. Beat followed right after, "Whoa!" He yelled out when he himself picked up pace in the blink of an eye. They going like a roller coaster ride.

"I found this shortcut by surprise!" Gum gave details, "I assume you can imagine how that ended."

"Yikes." Beat casually responded, "Bruises and scrapes ahoy I bet."

Gum looked ahead, "Yeah, something like that. Augh! Watch out!"

A giant brown lizard resting right on their path had caught her eye, she swerved to avoid it. Beat decided to jump and do a backflip. Gum watched him with amazement and he landed flawlessly.

"No problem!" Beat replied.

She found herself smiling at him again; however, before she could get her eyes back on the road again she stumbled and rapidly started reinventing her first experience with this shortcut.

"Gum!" Beat yelled agitatedly, then ended up tripping himself.

Both teens went tumbling down. Fortunately for them, the end of the tunnel wasn't far and the incline wasn't as sharp there. Allowing Gum to roll to a stop like if she had gone down a slide at a playground.

Gum was laying on her back, "Oof…"

She barely had time to recollect herself before Beat came to the end… and landed on his forearms right on top of her. She quietly gasped and felt heat flood to her face.

"Ow…" He cringed, "That didn't end well. Gum, you all right?"

She didn't answer, but he came to his senses and realized where he was.

He blushed and hurriedly jumped up, "Oh geez, I'm sorry! Are you all right?"

She sat up and brushed her mini dress, "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

She tried to stand, but the fluster of what had happened rendered her unsteady. She couldn't keep herself stable to get on her feet. Beat caught her arms before she slipped and helped her up. She gazed into the lens of his mirrored sunglasses.

She snapped herself out of it, "We gotta get going; we're wasting time! Come on!"

The grotto they found themselves in was much darker than before, and even smellier. The air was damp and sticky. They had reached the deepest depths of Poison Jam's hideout.

Beat looked around, "Ugh… it smells like Poison Jam all right."

"You got that right." Gum agreed, "Shh… we gotta keep it down. Poison Jam could be anywhere around here."

"Sheesh, this place is givin' me the creeps." Beat whispered, "Let's do what we gotta do already."

Beat and Gum entered another path in the form of a half-pipe, this one seemed to go even further down. Eventually reached an uphill slope where a deep, purple glow was emitting. Both rudies shared a sense of caution.

"Yo, we're not afraid of you fish fools!" A familiar voice broadcasted.

"That's Yoyo!" Gum stated.

Beat adjusted his sunglasses, "I heard him! That must be the room!"

They used their skills to flip out the half-pipe and into the purple room. Several chains hung from the ceiling, some of them had hooks attached to the ends. The water below was still, but the bright purple it glowed was just as unnerving.

Two members of Poison Jam stood beneath the head of a reptile statue, they immediately became aware of Beat and Gum's presence. On top of the statue, they could make out a figure sitting on a throne.

"Gum, check it out!" Beat pointed, "Is that the leader of Poison Jam?"

"Looks that way." She considered.

"Well, well, well." A female voice announced, "I see that more helpless prey has wandered into the web of the Poison Jam headquarters…"

"Heheheh!" Her subordinate below laughed, "Looks that way boss!"

Beat expressed shock, "Whoa, the leader of Poison Jam is a chick!?"

Gum was also surprised, "Heh, well this is an interesting turn of events."

"Hey Boss! I think they're here for their friends. Isn't that nice?"

The woman in charge chuckled, "Yes, for us of course!"

Gum stepped forward, "Listen you! We know you have our friends, it's over! Now let them go!"

"Hahaha! What's the rush? You're just in time for the main event of the evening!" She paused, "To celebrate the destruction of the GG's!"

Beat voiced, "If you think you can defeat us, you're badly mistaken! We've beaten you guys several times before!"

The Poison Jam leader rolled her eyes, "Talking in the past; yes, yes you have. But this is different. Do you really think you can win against us now? With just the two of you?"

Beat and Gum didn't respond.

She removed her helmet, revealing her face, "Heh… pitiful. You came all the way here too. There's still plenty of time until dinner and I have a fabulous recipe for the occasion… everything necessary to make a tender stew… made of you and your friends!" She snapped.

The third reptile face emerged from a different room with Corn and Yoyo tied in chains.

"Beat! Gum!" Corn shouted.

"They're not lying yo! They're gonna cook us watch out!" Yoyo warned.

The gothic Poison Jam leader shook her head disapprovingly, "Ugh, I sure hate it when someone doesn't know how to shut their mouth. Let's cook the green haired shrimp first, is the cauldron hot?"

"Heheheh! Hot and ready for cookin' boss!"

"Excellent, let's cook!"

Beat and Gum bolted for their friends, but were restrained quickly. They wrestled with their captors.

"YO! I don't want to go in there yo! I don't taste good yo! I'll give you a stomachache yo! You'll be sorry yo!" Yoyo protested, being forcibly led back into the room they came from.

Out of nowhere, a giant metal bar fell from the sky and blocked the rusty door that Poison Jam was ready to open.

"What the-? Where did that come from!?" Poison Jam's leader shouted.

"Hahahahahaha! Up here fish-faced losers!" Garam's voice aired, "Woo hoo!" He flew through the upper rails of the room.

She was quick to recognize their regular troublemaker, "Oh that little-!"

Before anyone else could respond, a booming crash startled everyone. The rest of the GG's rushed in through a large hole in the wall.

Spray can in hand, Rhyth skated forward, "I got this!" She sprayed Poison Jam's masks, making them stumble around.

Then Combo rushed into the room, "Now I'll take over!" In one swoop he broke the chains and freed his friends. Yoyo gave a solid punch to his captor before returning to the GG's.

In the midst of this, the leader of Poison Jam froze and it wasn't because of the shock of her plans being interrupted.

" _No way! Why!?"_ She thought; staring at Combo, _"What the hell is he doing here!?"_ She hastily fixed her helmet back on her head and remained quiet.

The GG's were now reunited, Corn stood in front of his team, "Give it up Poison Jam, we have you cornered now!" He addressed her.

She hesitated before speaking in a lower voice, "We… we aren't giving up that easily!"

Combo raised an eyebrow at her, he rolled beside Corn, "Wait a second, do I know you? You sound awfully familiar…"

Corn looked at Combo curiously, "Combo, what are you talking about?"

She started sweating under her helmet, "N-no, you don't."

"I swear I do." Combo pressed.

"Hey!" A Poison Jam minion spoke up, "Don't mess with Cube! She's make you regret it!"

She tensed up and squeezed her eyes shut, angry at her minion's open mouth.

"Cube!?" Combo astoundingly shouted, "Cube, is that you!?"

Her cover now blown, she sighed and took off her helmet, "Yeah, it's me! I bet you never imagined I'd end up like this huh!?" Her tone was defiant and she threw her helmet down.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Corn intervened, "You two know each other!?"

Combo sighed, "I'll explain later." Then turned back to Cube, "Cube, why are you doing this girl?"

Cube was struggling to keep her strong voice, "I…"

Her followers interrupted, "Don't mess with our leader! I told you, she'll pound you flat! Won't you ma'am?"

While she wouldn't have hesitated before, now she felt conflicted.

Nonetheless, Poison Jam was angry, "Graah! You've humiliated our leader! For that, we'll tag you!" Each of them brought out spray cans.

The rest of the GG's also revealed spray cans in response.

"Not if we tag you first!" Corn retorted.

"Cube!" Combo continued, "You aren't what these fish fools made you! I know this isn't who you are!"

Poison Jam looked back at her, "Boss?"

She tightened her fist, "Get them out of here…" She muttered.

"Let's get 'em!" Poison Jam started after the GG's; they started retreated the way they came.

Corn grabbed Combo's arm, "Come on, let's go!" Combo reluctantly followed and readied a spray can.

"So what's the plan?" Gum asked.

"Okay here's what we'll do." Corn explained, "We're gonna get into a formation to distract them, then whoever gets behind them will tag them!"

"Let's do it!" Beat enthused.

Once the room was empty, Cube sighed. She picked up her helmet and looked at her reflection off the gold material. She roughly placed it down, rested her arms on one of the armrests, and buried her face into them.

As quietly as she could, she began to sob…


	10. Chapter 10: Combo's Story

**READERS BE ADVISED: FRIGHTENING/INTENSE SCENES, BLOOD, AND HINTED DEATH.**

* * *

Corn, Gum, Yoyo, and Beat gained momentum and rolled on the side of the walls while the rest of the GG's remained level. Poison Jam, who was trailing behind them, were eager at the clear view they had of the backs of their enemies. They hurried to catch up and prepared to tag them, starting with Combo.

Corn had other plans, he slid behind one of them and coated him in the artwork of the GG's.

He stopped in his tracks and roared in frustration, "Graaaarrrr!"

This distracted the remaining Poison Jam, and they instead pushed passed the GG's to get ahead, WAY ahead.

"That's one down!" Beat applauded.

"Let's get the rest of 'em!" Corn responded, "GG's! Let's pick it up!"

The gang picked up momentum to catch up with their rivals, abruptly coming to an opening where the path leading to the next room was nothing but pipes. Caught off guard, Beat missed the pipe completely and fell to the floor below.

"Beat!" Gum yelled.

The rest of the GG's froze for a moment, but Beat quickly shouted back, "Don't worry about me! I'll catch up! Just chase after Poison Jam!"

They nodded and hopped on the twisting and turning pipes, they were practically on a roller coaster with the weightlessness they felt. Besides, Beat would be fine. There were stairs leading up to the next path they were headed to, so they took his word for it.

The next one they caught up with stopped in yet another vast room, while the other one kept on going down the hall.

Corn instructed his team, "You guys chase that one! I'll stay back and take on this one." He held his spray can like he was ready for war.

"Gurhurhur!" His opponent laughed under his mask, "You've got guts facing me. I'll make you regret the day you've messed with Poison Jam punk!"

"Bring it on!" The leader of the GG's answered firmly.

The rest of the GG's continued forward.

"Yo, this one's fast on his feet!" Yoyo pointed out.

"He'll tire out eventually, we just gotta keep him in our sights!" Gum mentioned.

Rhyth found amusement in this, "Hehe! I'm amazed! Most people I've seen in costumes can't move that fast!"

"We gotta get him!" Garam declared.

Combo remained silent, shooting daggers at the fleeing Poison Jam.

"Yo, I got an idea!" Yoyo stated, he proceeded to skate ahead of his friends.

"Yoyo what are you doing?" Gum called.

"Trust me yo!"

She chuckled at that, "Yeah, right."

Rhyth looked at Gum inquisitively, "What do you mean by that?"

Gum opened her mouth to answer, but Rhyth's innocent appeal softened her, "Just sayin'. He's reckless."

"He does seem like a real go-getter doesn't he? Tee hee!"

"Well, he needs to-."

"GRAAAAUUGHHHH!"

Everyone's attention went back to the main task, noticing they were so far behind no one could see clearly what had happened.

Once they caught up, Yoyo was standing over a floored and dazed Poison Jam with a banana peel nearby.

Yoyo was laughing hysterically, "Yo! You fell for the oldest trick in the book yo!"

Gum gave Yoyo an offhand look, "The banana peel joke? Really Yoyo? Of course YOU of all people would think to do that."

Garam found it funny, "Haha! Good one Yoyo!" He gave him a high-five, "That's what I call classic!"

Rhyth giggled loudly, "Ahaha! That's actually a pretty good idea! It has to be hard to see through those masks!"

All Combo did was shake his head, "Wow, just wow." And chuckle, "Heh, that was so old-school it was brilliant."

"Come on now yo! Let's tag him!"

Gum rallied the team, "All together now!"

They gave this member of Poison Jam the biggest tag that they had ever painted on anyone, even more than the Rokkaku Police.

Afterward, Gum remembered Beat and Corn, "Let's find Beat, and go see how Corn's doing!"

"Right!" The rest answered and skated away, leaving the still dazed Poison Jam on the ground.

Returning to the room they were before, they noticed Corn and Beat had teamed up. There was no sign of the Poison Jam that Corn took on.

"Where'd he go?" Gum asked.

"He's gone." Beat smirked, "We gave him a good tagging and he took off running."

Yoyo stepped forward, "Oh yeah yo? I used a banana peel!" He proudly grinned.

Beat looked puzzled and sounded nonchalant, "A banana peel?"

Corn put his hand up, "We'll get to that later. But for now…" He faced Combo and crossed his arms, "Combo, you have something to explain."

Combo remembered what it was, "You wanna know how I know Cube right? Where is she anyway?"

"When we went back to the room, she wasn't there. It looks like she got away." Beat explained in a somewhat defeated manner.

Corn affirmatively shook his head, "We looked around but there's no sign of her. But you have to tell me what's going on Combo."

Combo sighed, "All right then. I guess it had to come out in the open sooner or later." He paused, "This isn't the best place to chat, can we go back to the garage first?"

"That's fine." Corn addressed, "Mission successful GG's! Let's move out!"

Meanwhile Cube, who saw the entire battle through her monitor in her secret room, groaned in frustration, "Never send a man to do a woman's job…" she belittled her subordinates to herself. Then she left in a huff.

Back in the garage, Combo sat on the couch purposefully, while the other GG's gathered around; preparing to hear what he had to say.

"Okay." Corn acknowledged, "So what's up?"

Combo set his boombox down, "Well…" He took a deep breath, "It happened about two months ago… before I came to Tokyo-to."

"I used to roam in Grind City, it was my turf. Me, Cube, and another guy called Coin used to own the Bantam Street area in that city. It's a little far from Tokyo-to, but everyone would stay outta our way there. Until that one day… We were out for our usual run one day, and we saw that someone had gone around and painted these ugly signs all over Grind City. It was so ugly I couldn't even call it 'graffiti'. It was strange paintings of rhinos… and bizarre symbols."

Corn took note, "Rhinos?" He sounded alarmed.

"Yeah, all of our old graffiti had been covered up by these horrific signs. That wasn't all either, black cars I had never seen before and men in black suits with golden afros have been seen loitering around. I knew that there was definitely something wrong. But I didn't know that it was gonna get as bad as it did…"

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _Bantam Street. The moon was high and the streets were illuminated by the street lights. For a gang of three, that night was going to take place in their minds as a terrifying memory. Combo, Cube, and Coin surveyed the area from a shadowy spot underneath the monorail._

 _"Something's definitely not right here." Combo dreaded, "Who painted all these ugly signs all over our grafitti!?"_

 _Cube shook her head, "I don't know, but we gotta paint back over them!"_

 _"Hey guys, do you think this has anything to do with those guys in black suits?" Coin wondered._

 _"All I know is that I don't like this, not one bit." Combo muttered._

 _"This is no biggie." Coin tried to maintain the positivity in the team, "We've had others try to paint over our graffiti before! They failed of course."_

 _"I know but… this is different. If that's someone's ugly idea of graffiti… I gotta wonder who they are…"_

 _Cube agreed, "I'll say, that art is hideous! You'd have to be blind to call that art!"_

 _"But all that aside. We should get that painted over, before they think they've got us taken over." Combo stated, "That last thing I want to happen, is to let a gang who's got a dreadful idea of what art looks like beat us._

 _"You're right, come on let's go." Coin sounded enthusiastic, "Besides, the streets are empty! We can run around like crazy people all we want!"_

 _"We do that during rush hour." Cube mentioned comically._

 _"Uh, okay good point. But still we won't crash into anyone!"_

 _"Whatever the case is let's get started already." Combo headed for the first large tag they were eying from afar. Cube stood two buildings down and painted over a rhino sign._

 _"I'm gonna go around the corner. To check for tags." Coin tossed a spray can casually, "I'll be right back!" He smiled at his friends and skated out of sight._

 _Cube approached Combo, "Hey Combo, after we get all this covered up. You think we can stop at the café? I'm seriously craving some iced coffee right now."_

 _Combo gave her a bewildered and amused look, "Since when do you drink coffee?"_

 _She smiled sheepishly, "Ha! Since right now!"_

 _He rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say Cube. As soon as we get all the graffiti we see covered up and survey the area, we'll stop at the café."_

 _"That's fine. The café is open 24 hours anyway." She looked around, "Coin's been back there a long time."_

 _Combo noticed as well, "Huh, that's odd. It's just a route around with basketball courts and ramps."_

 _"I guess there's an extra enormous tag back there."_

 _"I bet, let's go help him out."_

 _When Combo and Cube skated around the corner and down the short alleyway that led to the area Coin was headed, the two could tell that something else was wrong._

 _It was completely silent, they couldn't hear Coin spraying or anything. They slowed down and tried to listen, but they still couldn't hear anything. Except for the cars in the distance and the bits of trash dragging against the street in the wind._

 _Combo gently pushed Cube behind him, "Get behind me." He whispered._

 _"You sense it too?" Cube whispered back._

 _"That something isn't right? Yeah. Shh…"_

 _Slowly and cautiously, they entered the back area. Combo's eyes scanned the area, troubled to see that there wasn't anyone around._

 _"Coin?" Combo spoke barely above a whisper. The only response he got was the wind._

 _Cube shook her head, "He's probably moved somewhere else."_

 _Combo studied the walls, "Well he left behind a bunch of tags… Let's find him before we get these. I don't want to be separated this long with those men hanging around…"_

 _The two skated slowly toward the streetlight that was attached to the area leading to the basketball court. Combo continued watching the wall, viewing them now… he noticed they seemed more sinister… like they were glaring at them…_

 _"Cube, check it out." He stopped and pointed. Their eyes both met a tag that was half covered by their paint, but half of the rhino art was still showing._

 _Cube snorted, "He probably ran out of paint and is trying to find us now." She glanced forward, "I don't know how he didn't-." She froze mid-sentence._

 _Combo looked at her when she did, and she had a frightened expression. Prompting him to scan where her eyes were fixated._

 _In the center of the light the street lamp was casting, was a tiny spill of a dark liquid._

 _Cube grabbed Combo's arm, "Combo…" she uttered worryingly._

 _He tried to calm her down, "Relax Cube don't worry." He gently spoke. He grabbed a piece of balled up paper that rolled by their feet and unrumpled it. He carefully approached the liquid and reached for it with the paper._

 _When the liquid met the paper, panic struck them both instantly as it became clear to the two what that liquid was._

 _Blood._

 _"Coin!" Combo shouted. He threw the paper aside and noticed there were little drops leading further down the street._

 _Cube was now holding onto Combo's arm tighter, but he didn't care, "Keep a good grip on me Cube." He encouraged, "Cause I'm worried now."_

 _"Me too." Her voice tremored slightly._

 _Combo and Cube proceeded at a pace quicker than before while remaining on guard. Several thoughts running through both of their minds, the main concern being Coin._

 _The double doors to a nearby building opened when the two got close and two men in black suits with golden afros leapt from the entrance in front of the rudies. They were wielding machetes that were so lengthy they could be capable of stabbing through someone Combo's size!_

 _"Whoa!" Combo braked, "Who the hell are you guys!?"_

 _They said nothing and slowly walked toward the teens, who were backing away in response._

 _"Hey, hey! Don't come any closer ya hear!?" Combo warned, "And put those things down!"_

 _Then one of the men answered, "You punks aren't running these streets anymore, we're taking them!" They rose their knives, "We're the Golden Rhinos."_

 _"Whoa hey." Combo sounded calmer, "There's no need for this all right? Think about what ya'll are doing."_

 _"We did that, and we already did."_

 _Combo and Cube's eyes widened, their hearts sunk._

 _"No… you didn't…" Cube muttered._

 _Combo whispered to her, "Let's run… right… now…!"_

 _The rudies dashed the way they came. The men gave chase, "Let's get them!"_

 _The pair made it back to the main road quickly, and saw black cars parked away from them. The same ones that Combo remembered seeing._

 _"Combo, what do we do!?" Cube freaked in a hushed voice._

 _"Let's hurry back to our hideout!" Combo whispered._

 _Rapid fire shots startled the two, from behind the cars, more Golden Rhinos were emerged and armed with guns. Off Combo and Cube ran, the opposite way and the direction of their hideout._

 _"Where'd Coin go!?" Cube questioned._

 _All Combo could answer was, "I don't know… We're absolutely gonna have to lay low for a bit!" He had some hope in his voice, "We'll find him… I hope…"_

 _The Golden Rhino's received a radio message, "This is Golden Rhino from the communication center. Assassin Number five is en route. He's very anxious, so don't get too close or he might attack."_

 _"Got it, staying out of the way."_

 _Meanwhile, Combo and Cube were out of the Bantam Street area and in Grind Square. They slowed their pace but were still hurrying._

 _"Okay I'll admit." Cube breathed out, "That was scary."_

 _"I'll say, we got to find Coin…"_

 _Suddenly, a black suited man with a face mask, head wrap, and sunglasses landed in front of them like a ninja, wielding a baton-like item instead. He was obviously associated with the Golden Rhino's by the pin on his suit._

 _"Now who are you!?" Combo examined._

 _The masked man replied by withdrawing his baton and lashing it forward, yelling, "HAAH-YAH!" The baton morphed into a whip and slashed at the teens._

 _"Aah!" Cube yelped._

 _"Run for it Cube!"_

 _He prepared to whip at them again when they dashed yet again, with more force than before. They managed to escape the wrath of the Golden Rhino's that horrifying night, but it cost them dearly…_

 _End of Flashback…_

* * *

Corn had his head down, "That's terrible… I'm sorry to hear that Combo."

Combo nodded in response.

"I gotta ask though, how did you two get separated?"

"Well, after that happened we fled Grind Square. We were convinced that they had killed Coin… and we couldn't stay there anymore knowing those guys were around. As the days went by and we wandered aimlessly, things just kinda… fell apart between us. I blame the trauma of it all. What ended up happening eventually was… She went her way, and I went mine. Then I ended up in Tokyo-to. I had no idea she did too."

Beat was resting his head in his hand, "That's crazy… I can't even begin to imagine how it was."

"It was terrible." Combo confirmed, "Those Golden Rhino's took everything from me… my friends, my turf, and my peace of mind… I never was exactly the same again after what happened."

"That's crazy." Garam stated, "That's is one-hundred percent, no doubt crazy."

Rhyth's eyes were shining from the tears that had started to overflow, eventually one streamed down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Rhyth." Combo apologized.

The innocent girl wiped it away and replied, "It's okay, it's just appalling to hear that happened to you…"

Yoyo scooted closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She put an arm around him in response.

Gum thought to herself, _"Poor Combo… He's so strong, I can't imagine going through that and not having dark thoughts…"_ She shuddered.

Corn got to his feet, "Well… on the bright side. We took over Poison Jam, but… Cube got away. Say Combo… if we see her again, try talking to her again."

"Oh I will, definitely."

"This I guarantee everyone." Corn announced, "No matter what happens, we'll always stick together. We're a team! It's how we roll."

"That's right!" Beat affirmed.

All of the GG's agreed in unison.

"You guys are awesome." Combo replied, "This is why I enjoy being here."

"Yo, so what's the plan now yo?" Yoyo asked.

Corn pondered, "I'm thinking we'll take the rest of the night off and get some rest. As for tomorrow… we'll think of something."

"Oh, I got an idea!" Garam jumped up.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"You guys told me earlier that Rapid 99 were the ones that tricked you into that trap. If you guys wanted to like, get revenge. Tomorrow morning, bright and early would be a great time!"

"I say we do it yo!" Yoyo voted.

Corn smiled impishly, "I don't see why not. In fact, I encourage that!"

"Count me in!" Gum agreed.

"Yeah!" Beat stirred, "We need to get back at them!"

Rhyth giggled, "Sounds like fun!"

Combo stood, "Sure does!"

Corn settled everyone down, "Okay, okay. We'll do that tomorrow morning. Which means everyone needs to get to sleep."

Garam snapped his fingers victoriously, "All right, you got it!"

Everyone retired upstairs and into their respective rooms, climbing into the sack. The GG's could hardly wait to give Rapid 99 the surprise of their lives.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So... confession time. ^.^**

 **If this goes really well, I might want to come up with a sequel for this. ^_^  
Since SEGA hasn't really mentioned one, or was interested. **

**Plus I hope this chapter wasn't too frightening or I might have to bump the rating up.**


	11. Chapter 11: Revenge Turned Around

DJ Professor K stood ready for another broadcast,

"The station that's so smooth. Your ears won't know what hit em? Jet Set Radio!  
The GG's have penetrated into the Tokyo Underground Sewage Facillity and crashed Poison Jam's little sewer party. There boss, Cube, got away. But it was obviously Poison Jam that kidnapped the statue! Now why'd they go and do a thing like that?"

* * *

"The Golden Rhinos…" Corn whispered to himself, "I hoped I would never hear those words put together like that again…"

The leader of the GG's fell to his bed in frustration, he threw his hat to the side and shook his shoulder-length yellow hair to an unkempt mess.

He kicked his skates off, "Damnit… The Golden Rhinos are an elite police force, meaning Rokkaku could possibly… call them here? No way! He'd better not!"

He switched his table lamp off which darkened the room, "I hope they never come around…"

* * *

Rhyth entered her room and locked the door behind her, then she reached under her mattress and pulled out a small box. Inside was a collection of Golden Rhino pins.

She looked at them conflictingly, while she was aware of their poor principles she liked collecting any pins that she would happen to find randomly on the ground. She picked up the newest one she found and gazed at it.

She felt alarmed, "I found this while we were in Rokkaku-Dai Heights, does this mean they're around here?"

Rhyth removed her headset and skates and crawled under her covers, trembling, "I hope they don't find us… they're scary people."

* * *

Combo hoped that he would be able to get sleep tonight while keeping the nightmares to a minimum. Since joining the GG's the camaraderie has been helpful to the healing, as well as time; but there are still some terrors to be managed.

Right now his thoughts were on Cube. Where did she go? When did she get here? Is she going to be his foe as opposed to his friend now?

"Cube…" He muttered, "I would never in a million years want you to end up like this… I hope I see you again, I want to set things right…"

From his pocket, he took out a small picture of him, Cube, and Coin during happier times. He sighed, "Fate can be a cruel thing… If I had a chance to change this, I would in a heartbeat."

He placed the picture on the nightstand, and turned his lights off.

Yoyo took off his shades and skates, the usually hyper fourteen year old was feeling collected for once, complete with a forlorn expression. Then again, anyone would after hearing such a tragic backstory involving one of their friends.

"Those Golden Rhinos are terrible!" He spoke, "They terrorize kids like us and show no remorse, and for what?"

He paused, "…Nothin'…" and he began to think.

* * *

Garam could hear Yoyo talking to himself since his room was next to his, and a part of the wall was falling apart.

"I have to wonder if the Golden Rhinos got some secrets to hide… well, besides the obvious. Considering they kill people and that fact is only known by a few unlucky enough to cross with their plans… knowingly or not. Like Combo…poor guy."

He sat on his bed, "I'm also curious as to what their motivation is…"

"Whatever it is… it's bad."

* * *

Gum stewed in her thoughts after unsuccessfully trying to fall asleep.

 _"Golden Rhinos… Corn told me about them a while ago. How many lives are these brutes going to ruin?"_

She stared at the celling, _"Well at least we took care of Poison Jam, but I feel bad for Combo._

* * *

Beat has only heard of the Golden Rhino's once, and he's hoped to never hear about them again. He almost thought that they were merely an urban myth. Who would've thought that there was an actual group who's sole mission was to kill rudies?

 _"All I know is that they aren't like the regular Rokkaku force that we've been dealing with."_ He recalled, _"Those guys are last resort, when the normals just aren't enough. Considering the way things have been going…"_

* * *

The next morning the GG's rose to the first light of dawn, well, at least that was the plan. Just Yoyo and Garam woke up.

"Hey." Garam greeted, "Looks like it's just you and me for now huh?"

Yoyo shrugged, "I guess, heh. Then again we could do something about it." An impish grin spread to his face.

"We should. I mean if we gonna get back at Rapid 99, better now than later."

Yoyo began to giggle, making Garam ask him, "What?"

"Hang on..." Yoyo rushed back to his room and came back seconds later with a can of shaving cream, Garam knew where this was goin', "Oh no." he chuckled.

"Shaving Cream?" Roboy appeared behind them suddenly, "That's the most worn out trick in the history of pranks..."

"Wanna watch?" Garam offered.

The robot thought about it, "I suppose I will for spectator purposes."

Garam and Yoyo looked at each other, puzzled. Yoyo shrugged it off quickly and stated, "Let's go 'wake up' Beat."

An amused Roboy and Garam followed Yoyo up the stairs and snuck into Beat's room silently, disregarding the almost inaudible snickers coming from Yoyo and Garam.

"This is gonna be a show." Roboy remarked.

Yoyo crept closer and sprayed some cream in his own hand first, before spreading it on a sleeping Beat's face into a beard. Then he sprayed cream directly above his mouth.

Garam was struggling to keep his building laughter silent. He stepped forward, "Hold on, I got an idea." He grabbed the can and sprayed a TON of shaving cream into Beat's hand.

Roboy couldn't hide his entertainment at this misadventure, "I can't believe I'm watching this."

"You should go stand watch Roboy." Yoyo muttered between giggles.

If Roboy had irises, he would definitely roll them, "Whatever you say." He stated before exiting the room.

After filling his other hand with shaving cream, Yoyo and Garam decided they did enough and left hastily. Once they got down the stairs they nearly buckled their knees laughing.

"Did you see that!?" Garam noted, "He looked like an overgrown Santa Claus!"

"Oh man, what till he wakes up!" Yoyo tried to sound mockingly dreadful.

The two continued laughing until Corn came down the steps, rubbing his eyes, "You guys sure are loud this morning."

Yoyo jolted the can of cream behind his back and tried to look as nonchalant as possible, which was a challenge since he was now trying not to laugh. Corn noticed Yoyo's stiff posture and eyed him suspiciously.

"What are you up to Yoyo?"

The green haired boy shook his head, "Nothing, nothing at all! Isn't that right Garam?"

"That's right." Garam was much better at keeping a calm stance after doing something sneaky.

"Hmm..." Corn hummed, still suspicious.

Then Gum came down the steps, followed by Rhyth.

"Geez, what is all the noise?" Gum sleepily stretched.

Rhyth on the other hand, was perky, "Morning everyone!"

Corn suddenly remembered, "Oh that's right! We were planning to get revenge on Rapid 99 for their trap."

Gum was awake for that despite not being a morning person, "We better get the others then."

Footsteps of someone else coming down the stairs got everyone's attention, it was Beat and he was still half-asleep, Re-sending Yoyo and Garam back into a snickering fit at their work.

"Morning guys." He groggily said, not noticing the shaving cream dripping off his face.

The rest of the GG's, unaware of the plan, stared at Beat in shock. Roboy entered the warehouse again and spoke, "Yoyo and Garam had an interesting idea this morning."

Corn face-palmed, amused, "I thought you two were hiding something."

Beat was confused, "What's goin' on guys?"

Gum pointed it out, "Beat, what is all over your face?"

He hesitated, Yoyo and Garam's laughs increased in volume, then Beat got a face full of shaving cream when he tried to use his hands to wipe at his face.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

The perpetrators burst out laughing hysterically and took off outside.

"YOYO, GARAM!" He scooped off as much as he could before chasing after the two.

Combo came down the stairs shortly after, "Hey, what's goin' on down here?"

Everyone awkwardly stood around, not quite knowing what to say.

"It's a long story." Roboy answered.

Garam was heard saying, "Keep your sunglasses on I'm comin'."

Beat came back into the room, restraining Yoyo and Garam in his arms.

Combo took note of the shaving cream still on his face, "Uh Beat? You got a little-."

"I know!" Beat answered defensively.

It didn't take Combo long to connect the dots, "Ohh... heheh. Again with the old tricks Yoyo?"

"Haha!" Yoyo responded.

"All right, that's enough of that." Corn settled down, "We gotta do what we gotta do today, and that's to get Rapid 99 to realize that they messed with the wrong gang!"

"Yeah!" Everyone answered.

"Let's get armed and ready, then we'll go to 99th Street."

* * *

99th Street appeared so much different in the day than at night. This bright section of Tokyo-to was now dull and seemingly lifeless. The best part for the GG's was that Rapid 99 was nowhere to be seen.

"We'll teach them a lesson they'll never forget." Gum eagerly shook her spray can.

"All right GG's!" Corn announced, "Let's cover this place up!"

The gang skated around the place the same way they did the first time they came here, sliding on the wires after going down the dragon's tail. Then spraying over any wall where the paint would be unmissable.

Beat and Corn sprayed the ground around the center tower, just to really drive the point.

"Rapid 99's gonna get the shock of their lives huh Corn?"

"You got it Beat, lemme tell ya I almost drowned in that nasty sewer water!" Corn expressed, "Poison Jam fished me out and I was coughin' up a lot of water. They locked me up pretty quick."

"So that's what happened?" Beat inquired.

Corn nodded, "Yup."

"I take it that's what happened to Yoyo then?"

"Pretty much, I was surprised to see him washed up. I worried about you guys, but I trusted Gum would've kept everyone focused. I gotta say it was great the way you tricked them into letting their guard down by just you two showing up at first! That was brilliant."

Beat remembered what happened, "Yeah she did." he didn't mention that she and him got separated from the group, "Hey, Corn."

"Hm? What's up?"

"You and Gum seem pretty close, you mentioned that you two were the ones who founded the GG's right?"

"We did." Corn explained, "It was my idea but she was the first member, we were in a different city at the time and I invited her to join."

"That's cool, heh." Beat slipped a chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

Beat admitted, "I'll be honest, when I first met you guys I thought the two of you were dating or somethin'."

"Me and Gum?" Corn coolly replied, "Heh, we just aren't interested in each other like that."

"I know that, see ya at the dragon's tail." Beat skated down a different street and began tagging it up, "Heh, these fools won't know what hit them."

* * *

Gum skated back to the dragon's tail after tagging up an alleyway; she decided to tag up more of the area around the tower.

"Rapid 99 should've known better than to screw with us." She made a small smile, "This is what they deserve."

She took a seat on a bench; the mist of the man-made waterfall coming from the top of the tower fanned her. Tiny dew drops slowly appeared on her hair. She had something on her mind but she couldn't pinpoint what it was. She leaned backward on the bench until her back popped; then she stood and continued skating around.

"What's going on?" She asked herself.

Turning a corner she accidentally bumped into Corn.

"Oh hey Corn, have you seen Rapid 99 yet?" She casually questioned.

He shook his head and answered nonchalantly, "No, not yet. We'll be ready for them if they decide to show up."

"Corn! Gum!" The two heard Beat's voice, and saw him and Combo rushing to them.

"What's up guys?" Corn asked.

"Rapid 99 is on the way!" Combo informed.

Corn grew a look of amusement, "Heh, awesome. I bet they'll be impressed with our work."

"Something's not right though, they looked pretty frantic." Combo noted.

"Ah never mind that." Beat dismissed, "This place is ours now."

Yoyo and Garam appeared and saw everyone gathered.

"Yo! What's goin' on?"

Combo explained, "Rapid 99 will be here any minute, where's Rhyth?"

"Up here!" Her perky voice startled everyone.

She was sitting near a large neon sign about ten feet above the gang, once they saw her she jumped down, "I heard the whole thing. So what do we do now?"

"Let's go confront them!" Corn ordered, and the gang skated off.

* * *

The GG's skated up the dragon's tail and down the highway to meet their rival gang. Fortunately they didn't have to wait long, the bright blue haired ladies skated in sight within a few minutes. Their physical state raised alarm for Corn, the women appeared to have been involved in a physical tussle. The scratches on their faces and the mussed up hairdos were a dead giveaway. He didn't pay any mind to it though.

Once they saw the GG's, they were most definitely beside themselves. The leading lady furiously skated forward, "What the hell are you guys doing here!?" There was hysteria in her voice.

"Oh nothing." Corn replied sarcastically, "Just thought we would teach you a lesson for nearly having me killed!"

She didn't respond, she just glared.

"You thought you could trick us like that and get away with it huh?" Beat taunted, "Well the joke's on you, we tagged up this entire place from top to bottom!"

She scoffed and rushed to the open view of the city, "Are you serious!?"

"Yeah we are." Corn answered flippantly.

Gum added, "Yeah, I bet next time you'll think twice before you try to fool us again."

Lady 99 faced the gang again, "Oh yeah? Laugh it up all you want because the joke's gonna be back on you! There's this crazy gang of pink haired bitches tagging up Shibuya Terminal!"

"Pink haired...?" Gum tried to ignore the small dreaded feeling, "This better not be another joke."

"Why don't you go see for yourself then!? It's YOUR area after all!"

Corn didn't have much time to think so he decided, "GG's! Let's go to Shibuya Terminal!" He looked at the leading lady right in the eyes, "If you're lying, we'll come for you."

They hurried to Shibuya Terminal, Gum was hoping that the nagging feeling of dread was wrong.

 _"It can't be them... No... I really hope it's not them."_


	12. Chapter 12: Exposed

No matter how hard she tried to; Gum could not shake the terrible feeling that was prodding at her. She couldn't shake the fact that Rapid 99 had described 'pink haired bitches'. Only one group of people came to mind assuming that it was women they were talking about.

She skated somewhat behind the group in an attempt to conceal her brewing troubles. She saw Corn look back at her, and she gave him a small, casual wave; communicating to him that she was fine. Deep down, however; she wasn't.

No one appeared to notice the non-verbal exchange, except that is, for Beat. With a curious expression, he slowed his pace down to skate beside Gum.

"You okay?" He asked.

Gum was caught off-guard because through her anxious mind she didn't see him approach her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied with a casual smile, but he didn't appear convinced.

He shook his head, "It doesn't look like it. I… I don't mean to pry or anything. You just look like something's bothering you."

Gum looked into his eyes, that is, she would be if she could see them behind those mirrored sunglasses. She opened her mouth and paused before saying, "There's… just a lot going on you know?"

"Rapid 99 is probably just mad that we outdid them." He assured, "I bet you there's no one in there." The GG's made it back into the garage where Roboy was dancing to the tune on Jet Set Radio; when he saw the GG's he called to them, "Hey!"

The gang stopped, "What's up?" Corn asked.

Roboy approached them quickly, "You guys need to get to Shibuya Terminal now!"

"We were just headed there." Beat stated, "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah something's wrong! I just heard that there's this gang bustin' in and trying to take the place over!"

The GG's did a collective shocked reaction.

"So Rapid 99 wasn't lying!" Gum declared.

"I don't believe it! Someone's bustin' in on our turf!? No way!" Garam shouted.

"Damn!" Corn expressed, "Who is this gang Roboy, do you know?"

"I heard them say it; they were called the Love Shockers."

Gum's eyes widened and her heart dropped, _"This can't be…!"_

Corn quickly glanced at Gum with concern, being the only one that was aware of her silent distress.

"So what's the plan yo?" Yoyo asked Corn.

"First things first, we gotta head over there now and check on our tags to make sure they aren't covered."

Roboy yelled to the GG's as they skated off, "I also heard that gang was lurking around the bus route! You better get over there fast or they're gonna claim the place!"

Corn acknowledged Roboy's words with a short wave as the GG's used the usual shortcut to Shibuya Terminal, helping them get there quickly.

* * *

"HQ to all squads: skaters are invading Shibuya Terminal again. Do not let your guard down."

Hayashi was not happy with what he just heard, "This is Hayashi! Those punks are back in this area!?" He lashed into the radio, "Get off your butts and earn that paycheck!"

Onishima scratched his head in frustration. He retorted with a snide remark, "Those paychecks you docked? Eh, no matter. Those kids are gonna regret the day they messed with the Rokkaku Force!" The captain grabbed his gun and ran out the door.

Hayashi paced anxiously, "I can't believe this… because this shouldn't be happening! How are we getting upstaged by some kids so many times!? I'll show them… hehehehe…"

"THIS IS HEADQUARTERS TO ALL UNITS. A SWAT TEAM IS ON ITS WAY. TEAR GAS WILL BE DEPLOYED; ALL OFFICERS ON SIGHT, LEAVE NOW."

Onishima grinned, "This'll get them for sure…"

* * *

"Look over there! That doesn't look like our graffiti!" Rhyth blurted out, pointing at one of the buses.

"No it doesn't! Geez that's some crazy work too!" Combo observed.

Garam stared in shock, "What the hell kinda graffiti is that? We gotta cover that up!"

When Gum caught sight of the graffiti in question; the familiar broken heart symbol was an alarm for her, _"This cannot be happening; what are they doing here!?"_

"I guess they hate love…" Rhyth suggested.

"That seems to be the case." Beat deliberated, "The broken heart is a giveaway on that… what the hell!? Check it out!"

A young woman with hot pink hair was spraying diligently over one of the GG's tags. It was a Love Shocker. Gum tried not to be seen.

Rhyth pushed past her friends, "Oh that little stinker!" She gained momentum, skating right for the female like a charging bull.

"Wait up Rhyth!" Corn pursued her.

"Come on, let's fight back!" Beat encouraged, "Time to give them a taste of the GG's!"

"We won't take this on the sidelines!" Combo prepped.

Yoyo shook a spray can, "Yo, let's go! Let's go!"

"Charge!" Garam lunged forward.

Gum remained silent. Even when the rest of her friends took off, she found herself reluctant to move.

The usually cheeriest member of the GG's rushed right up to the woman and rammed into her, catching the Love Shocker off guard and making her stumble. In addition she dropped her spray can, prompting Beat to pick it up and start spraying at her with it. She retreated at an incredibly fast pace; Beat pursued her for a short distance before stopping and returning to his gang.

Corn, noticing that Gum had not moved from their starting location, announced, "GG's! I want this placed looked over! Make sure that you repaint any tags that may have gotten covered. Also, there could be others so spread out and chase off any you see. Got it?"

"We got it Corn." Beat responded.

"All right GG's! Disperse!"

While the rest of the gang scattered, Corn approached Gum, "Are you all right Gum?"

She paused before answering, "I don't know..."

Corn put his hand on her shoulder, "You can go back to the garage if you want."

Gum directed her brown eyes somewhat away from Corn before looking at him again and answering, "No… I guess I should've known that this day was coming. It's just… now it's here and I wasn't expecting it at all."

Corn voiced concern, "They aren't gonna be happy to see you."

She shook her head, "No… no they're not, but I can't run from this forever. I'm not going to keep living in fear."

The leader of the GG's took a deep breath and looked at his friend with assurance; who returned the gesture.

From behind a bus, Beat, who had just painted over a Love Shocker tag noticed the two's exchange. He shrugged and skated away, finding Combo at another bus.

"Hey Combo. Have you found any more of those Love Shockers yet?" He asked.

Combo turned around, "Not yet Beat. I think if there were others the one we charged probably gave them the word and left."

"Huh, well in that case once we get all this painted over we'll be just about wrapped up here then."

"Unless Corn says otherwise."

"That's true. You know something Combo? I could see myself becoming the leader of the GG's someday."

"Is that right?" Combo replied, amused.

"Yeah. If something really bad ever happens to Corn, and I hope it doesn't, I wouldn't mind taking over as leader."

"Heh… well that doesn't surprise me."

When Beat curiously looked at him, Combo explained, "Gum told me the whole story on how you joined the GG's."

Beat laughed casually, "Well what was I supposed to do?"

"Not be an ass?" Combo answered lightheartedly.

"It couldn't be avoided." Beat smirked.

"Whatever you say."

Beat lightly hit Combo on the arm, who returned the friendly gesture.

Combo returned to a serious tone, "Let's go see how Corn's doing."

They returned to where they last saw Corn and saw that the rest of the GG's had regrouped with him already.

"There's Beat and Combo." Gum brought to attention.

"We were just about to go look for you guys!" Rhyth greeted.

"It looks like we got here fast enough." Corn evaluated, "They didn't cover up a lot."

"We caught 'em just in time." Garam declared.

"Yo, but we couldn't find the rest of those Love Shockers anywhere!" Yoyo ranted.

A mature female voice responded in a taunting manner, "Aww don't worry, we haven't left!"

Three women with vibrant pink tresses stood in front of the GG's; all three of them wore heart-shaped eyepatches. Gum immediately recognized her former right-hand woman, Lolli. She looked almost the same as she was the last time Gum saw her.

" _She hadn't changed a bit."_ She kept to herself.

Corn confronted the rival gang, "Maybe you ladies missed the memo, but this is the GG's turf."

A flirty chuckle, followed by, "So?" was Lolli's answer.

Mirroring her sarcastic reply Corn retorted, "So, you girls need to leave."

"We aren't going anywhere. Sorry to tell you baby, but we-." She stopped mid-sentence, her hazel eyes shifted to Gum, "What the…?" her volume dropped to a barely audible mutter.

"But you what?" Corn spoke.

She ignored him and kept focused on Gum, "Hey… you."

Gum kept quiet, pulling her blonde hair back. Her heart picked up speed and she could feel the dread lingering over her. Even more so when her friends began to questioningly gaze at her.

Corn tried to distract them, "You should leave now." He stepped in front of the Love Shocker.

"Hold it! I recognize you!" Lolli suddenly yelled out and pushed Corn out of the way, catching the attention of her teammates and the surprise of the GG's. Gum glared at her.

"Gum! I can't believe it! Finally we found you!" Her expression angry.

"Wait, you know her?" Beat asked.

"You better believe we do! She used to be our leader!"

Everyone gasped, making Gum flinch.

"We're getting off the real problem here!" Corn hastily stated, "You girls need to get out of here!"

"Ha! As if!" Lolli snapped, "I've waited too long for this! You'll pay for leaving us Gum! Now that I, Lolli, am the new leader; I'll guarantee that!"

Sirens resounding all over the area diffused the fast growing tension.

"Ah shit!" Lolli swore, "It's the cops! Come on gang let's move!" They skated away at rapid speed.

"We've got no more spray cans! Let's get outta here!" Corn announced and took off, the rest of the GG's behind him. Gum stayed close to Corn, her head was spinning. She noticed Corn looking very concerned at her.

"Gum…" He began to speak.

"Shut up. I'm fine."

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes… whoa, watch out!" She braked.

The GG's were shocked to see that it wasn't Onishima or Hayashi lying in wait for them. Instead there were several vested men with large shields and guns. Close to them was a van that had SWAT written in big letters on the side. The fact that they were also wearing gas masks was a red flag.

"What the hell!? Guys! Run for it!" Corn shouted hastily.

The SWAT men fired shots; spherical canisters bounced in the GG's path and detonated thick, white smoke. The teens began coughing.

Corn could barely get air in, making him unable to shout instruction to his friends. He rushed forward, desperately trying to find his way out of the smoke that enveloped him. At the same time he was beginning to grow faint from lack of oxygen.

Gum managed to get to where the smoke wasn't as heavy. She turned around for her friends and found no one.

"Guys!" She shouted into the smoke, "This way, hurry!"

When a SWAT man grabbed her from behind she started kicking, "Let go of me!" She demanded, but he begun to haul her to a police car. Luckily, she managed to slow him down long enough for Beat to come out of the smoke and knock her out of his grip. They hurried out of his sight.

Rhyth put her hands over her eyes; trying to block out the tear gas while moving in the direction of Gum's voice.

"Rhyth!" A voice from behind her yelled. She turned and saw Yoyo waving his hand in front of his face, trying to get fresh air.

"Yoyo!" She stopped to allow him to catch up. She put his arm around him, "Come on, this way!" she said while coughing, "I can't breathe…" she used her fingers to close her nostrils.

"You can do it Rhyth, just keep going!" He put one arm around her and held her free hand.

The GG's continuously emerged from the smoke, everyone had tears running down their cheeks. Combo, Corn, and Garam rushed out together; Yoyo and Rhyth fled out holding onto each other. They regrouped and hurried back to their garage without looking back.

Once in clean air the GG's all took a deep breath.

"Man my lungs almost blew up back there!" Garam expressed, "If Gum hadn't yelled out I think we would've died!"

"No kidding, great work Gum." Corn complemented, "I'm surprised you got the air to do that."

"I am too! Let's get out of here!"

The GG's returned to the garage; sure they had achieved their victory, but not in the way they had planned to.

"Is everyone all right?" Corn announced, everyone replied the affirmative.

Roboy didn't hesitate in making a remark at the gang's wrecked appearance, "Whoa, uh, you guys look dog-tired."

Potts was watching from a short distance, "Ruff!"

"You better believe it." Combo explained, "They tried to kill us with tear gas!"

"Oh damn. That would have been terrible." Said Roboy.

"Yeah, you think?"

"Yeah, who would change my oil then?"

Combo rolled his eyes, "Of course."

Yoyo shrugged, "At least we kept those Love Shockers from claiming our place yo. But yo seriously!? Tear gas!? That's cheating!"

"They better not come back." Corn spoke while looking around for Gum. He started to grow concerned when he didn't see her anywhere.

"If you're looking for Gum. She just went into the warehouse." Roboy pointed in that direction. Corn was just about to go after her when Rhyth caught his attention.

"Corn?" She spoke.

"Yeah Rhyth?"

She nervously held her hands together, "That stuff they said about Gum… was it… true?"

The rest of the GG's gathered, just as curious as Rhyth.

Corn sighed, "I wasn't going to say this to anyone but… yes it's true."

The GG's shared a surprised, yet calm reaction. Beat rolled to the front of the group, "When was this?"

"Um… Let's see, how long has it been since I met Gum…?" Corn tried to remember, "It's been almost a year. It's a long story and she didn't want anyone to know about her past." He sighed again, "Deep down she knew… she couldn't hide from this forever."

Beat thought, _"I guess this explains why Gum has been acting the way she has… She was worried about them finding her here."_

"Hey Corn." He spoke, "I know we talked about this before but… What is the whole story exactly?"

"Well… it started out like this…" Corn prepared to recollect and speak of the past.

* * *

Gum was lying in her room with the door locked and the shade down. She had her arms over her head, covering her eyes in the process.

She was talking to herself, "I knew I couldn't keep this a secret forever I knew everyone would find out one way or another… but… I just feel so…" She pulled the covers over her head, she exactly the way anyone would feel when a secret they tried to keep silent is suddenly thrown up where everyone can see. Especially in the manner that it was.

"My past… damn… damn it all!" She took her pillow and threw it to the wall. Then stood to pick it up, and laid back down.

"I wonder what everyone's talking about outside…"

* * *

"I'm hijacking the airwaves and terrorizing you with tunes cause we're gonna turn these dirty streets into one big dance party! Jet Set Radiooo! Those cats who ransacked Shibuya Terminal turned out to be the Love Shockers! Love broke their hearts and now they're looking to do some breaking of their own! Watch out for these psychos! When you see their heart-shaped graffiti around, you know someone somewhere; is crying with a Uki-Uki-Waku-Waku feeling! Can the GG's save Shibuya from the Trap of Love, or is it too late?"


	13. Chapter 13: Melted Ice

After Corn finished telling the deeper story on how the GG's came to be and Gum's roll in the Love Shockers, the rest of the squad was in awe.

"I wasn't expecting to have to explain this so soon; but I have been suspecting that the Love Shockers would be mad as hell."

Combo mentioned, "Boy, were they. You were right about that Corn."

"Yo those chicks were crazy." Yoyo ruffled his hair, "Hard to believe Gum would get mixed up in 'em yo."

"It sounds like she just joined on a weak moment." Beat defended.

"She did." Corn approved, "She was in a bad spot." He sighed.

"Yo something like that happened to me once. I was approached by this gang who wore these skull masks and they asked me to join. I did because I was alone for so long and I was tired of it."

"Really Yoyo?" Garam wondered, "Who were they?"

Yoyo thought, "They… were called The Bones. I was with them for only a few weeks when I decided to quit. When I did, grabbed me and dragged me into a dark alley."

Everyone looked at Yoyo, unconvinced. Except for Rhyth, she put her hands over her mouth in surprise, "Oh my goodness… what did you do?"

Yoyo got a rush of thrill at Rhyth's reaction and decided to spur this lie even further, "I had to fight my way out of course!" He grinned, "Yo, I managed to make one of 'em trip. Then I threw one into another and they both landed in the garbage yo. I asked them if they wanted another round and they took off crying yo!"

Beat was the first to roll his eyes and leave. Everyone else followed his example, but Rhyth stuck around.

"That's so brave!" She complimented, "I wish I had seen that!"

Yoyo could feel himself blushing, "Y-yo. I don't know if I would have wanted you around because I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you yo."

When he said that, Rhyth herself started to redden, "Aw Yoyo..." She couldn't help but smile. Her blush was differentiated by her all-blue attire. Yoyo almost fainted at how cute she looked. Garam came back and rolled beside Yoyo casually, then elbowed him teasingly causing Yoyo to push him away, embarrassed. Garam laughed.

Corn sighed, "If I'm being completely honest, I was hoping this wouldn't come out in the open…"

"It would've had to eventually." Combo reasoned, "I mean you never know."

"Yeah but… I guess I was just worried about Gum. I wouldn't want you guys to think different of her just because of her past."

Rhyth approached and spoke, "Why would we do that? Gum is our friend!"

"We're a team. We'll always have each other's backs; especially when it counts the most." Beat stated.

"Yo we gotta stick together!" Yoyo fist-pumped.

Garam said right after, "Till the end!"

Combo affirmed, "I agree with everything that's been said."

Corn paused, then smiled, "You guys are right."

Combo looked around, "Speaking of Gum, where did she go?"

"I think it's best if we leave her alone for a while." Corn suggested, "She's probably in the warehouse she'll come out eventually."

"Hey guys! A broadcast is about to begin on Jet Set Radio!" Roboy announced.

* * *

DJ Professor K jumped right into it, "We' gonna blast your blues with a burst of pure sound. This is your very own, one-punch knockout broadcaster, Jet Set Radio! Which one of you punks wants to step into the ring? Shibuya Terminal got some love letters on the walls from them lonely lovers, but they were erased before mama could see them. Now they've gone away somewhere. We're they just flirting to have some fun or is this some new game they're playing?"

* * *

Beat entered the warehouse to search for Gum; with no one else there he called up the stairs as he ascended them, "Gum?"

When he got no answer he headed for her room; finding the door shut he knocked, "Hey Gum."

On the inside of the room, Gum's heart jumped hearing Beat's voice.

"Wh-what?" She replied.

"Are you all right?"

She clutched her bedsheet, "Y-yeah I'm fine… probably."

"Can I come in?"

She hesitated, "Y-yeah."

He took his skates off before entering, and found her sitting on the bed. Her skates were on the ground leaning sideways.

"Heh... Professor K sure knows how to tell it huh?" Beat casually mentioned, "We showed those Love Shockers who's boss."

Gum smiled a little, "We sure did."

A few seconds of silence went by; minus the distant traffic noise outside. Gum nervously looked to the ground, she felt flustered and didn't know what to say. Eventually she managed to utter, "I'm sorry."

Beat glanced at her, "For what?"

"About... that stuff back in Shibuya Terminal. I... no one was supposed to find out about that..." Her cheeks warmed.

"Ah don't worry about it. We've all got a past don't we?"

She nodded, "That's true."

"Corn explained everything to us. I understand how you feel."

Gum complained, "I can only imagine how pissed they must be."

"Hey, Gum. I can't assure you that they'll be going anytime soon now that they know you're here, but; I can assure you this. None of us thinks any different of you just because of what's happened."

"That's good to know." She managed a chuckle.

Beat smiled before saying, "Corn might be planning something else, so you probably want to come downstairs soon. See ya."

Gum blushed after he left; hastily she shook her head and thought to herself, "What is wrong with me?"

From that point the attitudes in her mind went to war.

 _"Don't pretend you don't know; you've totally got a crush on him!"_

 _"What!? Shut up! I do not!"_

 _"You so do, It has been obvious in the way you've been acting. Everyone knows I'm sure."_

 _"I don't think so!"_

 _"Does it show that much?"_

 _"It sure does."_

Gum then threw her pillow to the ceiling and cried out, "Auugh! Why!?" The pillow landed head and she flopped on her back down with it. She remained there trying to gather herself.

 _"Okay I admit it! So I have a crush on him! It's not a big deal! Oh what am I saying? Of course it is! But..."_

"Gum?" Corn's voice called from the stairs.

She jumped up, "Yes?"

He appeared in the doorway, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She smiled.

"You sure? I heard you yell."

"Oh... that! Uh, I fell... I fell! Yeah."

Her good friend eyed her disbelieving, "Ooookay?" He shrugged, "Are you sure you're fine?"

"I am great! Just great."

He paused, "Well then, if you insist. Just know I'm here for you all right?"

"Of course! Thanks Corn."

He gave her an approving gesture, "You got it." and disappeared.

She waited before laying down again, "Corn you've always been a great friend." She whispered, "I'm glad we met." She rolled over.

"Beat..."


	14. Chapter 14: Gone

**Author's Note:**

 **Oh boy! It's everyone's absolute favorite week!** **Finals week!** **Yeah, I'm being sarcastic. lol**

 **This is prefacing to say, because it is the oh so gloriuos finals week; updates may be scarce. I apologize, but hey, that's life!** **Just gotta keep it up! :D**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

In the main office of the mighty Rokkaku building, the big boss of it all was throwing a big tantrum.

"This is an abomination! How is it that you idiots are getting outdone by some teenagers over and over again!? They're just kids!" Goji Rokkaku shouted.

Hayashi struggled to keep his voice steady over the transmission, "Rokkaku sir, these kids are unlike any we've dealt with before. They're ridiculous!"

"YOU'RE the ones who are ridiculous! I can't believe this! Hayashi I sent you to get those kids captured and they're dancing all over you!"

"S-sir…"

"If you don't get them soon Hayashi… I will call in the heavy artillery… and then you and Onishima will be DONE! You hear me? DONE!"

"S-SIR!?" Hayashi freaked.

"You know what? Forget this waiting; I'm calling them! I won't fire you two yet… but if you don't get them soon… I WILL!"

Rokkaku slammed the phone down and paged the code for his 'heavy artillery'.

"This is Goji Rokkaku! I need you guys to get over here ASAP! I have a group of kids that are tromping all over my best team! I need those kids to be stopped at all costs! Use any force necessary! Deadly or otherwise! Just get those kids!"

A deep voice responded, "Yes sir."  
"Communication center to all Golden Rhinos, the chairman has initiated Plan R. All groups head immediately to the Tokyo area."

"In the meantime… until they get here…" Rokkaku stewed, "I'll put these guys in the streets… heheheh…"

While Hayashi twitched at a slow pace, Onishima stepped away cautiously.

"Heheheheheheh…" Hayashi laughed feverishly, "I should have gotten those brats a long time ago… but they… got away… again, and again, and again… But not for looonng heheheheh…"

Onishima armed himself; while watching his insane collaborator and slowly making his way to the door.

" _I'm outta here."_ Onishima decided, _"Before I end up like him, or worse… Rokkaku and the rest of the force can handle these kids themselves now… I'm done."_ He opened the door, and once he stepped outside he broke into a run. Anger surged through him like the adrenaline in his body, "This isn't the end, no way! Those kids will face my wrath someday…"

The GG's were spending the rest of the day chilling at their garage. The sun was setting and the clouds were pink with the sun reflecting gold on the soft edges.

Yoyo was sitting on the couch playing the NES. He had finally gotten past the level that he was stuck on but died on the next. Deciding that he wasn't in the mood to try again, he put the controller down and turned the system off. He put his skates on and rolled to the window.

"Hey Yoyo." Corn greeted him.

"Yo."

"You headed somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna run around real fast around Shibuya Terminal yo. I won't be too long."

Corn rolled his eyes, "Heh… you have an itch to cause some trouble?"

"Yeah, yo. That's right." Yoyo grinned, "How'd you know?"

Corn snorted, "Because it's you, duh. Heh, later Yoyo."

"See ya."  
With that, Yoyo jumped out the window. Corn glanced up the stairs once Yoyo was out of sight.

" _I wonder if Gum's okay."_ He worried. Since he noticed Beat coming down the stairs beforehand and assumed that he was talking to her. He hopped out the window and went over to where Beat was hanging out, with Combo in a shaded part of the garage.

"Hey Beat."

"What's up Corn?"

"Did you talk to Gum?"

"Yeah, I did. She's fine, if that's what you're wondering."

Corn nodded, "All right. That's all I wanted to know, later." And he skated away.

Combo looked at Beat, "You and Gum seem to get along really well now."

Beat smiled and shrugged, "Yeah, what can I say? She's pretty cool."

"Heh, she sure is." Combo watched Beat out of the corner of his eye, speculating.

Gum finally summoned the courage to come out of her room and down the stairs. Corn was chilling by the radio, Rhyth and Garam were sitting on the couch playing with the NES.

"Hey Gum!" Rhyth welcomed, "Wanna play Mario with us?"

"Sure." She answered and sat on the couch next to Rhyth, "Oh snap, you're on this level? Good luck you'll need it." She smiled mischievously, Rhyth and Garam laughed.

"Hey, the fact she made it this far says a lot." Garam interjected.

"That's right! But I appreciate the luck wish!" Rhyth perkily expressed.

She was happy that her friends seemed to be acting like they were before they found out about her past affiliation with the Love Shockers, also; she was relieved that Beat was somewhere else… for the moment.

" _You had given up on love a long time ago Gum. Just stop thinking about it and it'll go away."_ She thought.

Just then, the broadcasting rhythm took over the music. Indicating that DJ Professor K was about to speak.

"Oh, hey guys!" Corn announced quickly, "A broadcast is about to start, listen up!" He leaned out the window, "Beat! Combo! Professor K is about to air, come on!"

"Where's Yoyo?" Rhyth brought up as everyone gathered.

"He's out somewhere. Probably causing trouble knowing him." Corn acknowledged with a smug look, "Don't worry about him for now, we'll make sure he knows if Professor K says something big."

"The station that's so smooth, your ears won't even know what hit 'em? Jet Set Radio! We've got some breaking news! There's a new team on the scene! They call themselves the Noise Tanks and they have been flexing some serious muscle! Word is that the Noise Tanks are a bunch of cyborgs; they've got mechanical bodies and whatnot. The Immortals, who used to control the Skyscraper District, had to give up their turf after getting their butts handed to them by these Cyborgs. The Noise Tanks are whopping butt all over the city! They're bringing one street team after another under their control, at this rate, they'll be runnin' wild all over the city."

The GG's traded alarmed expressions.

Gum was the first to speak, "Oh boy, sounds like we'd better get ourselves ready for anything real fast. Those Noise Tanks, whoever they are, sound like they mean business."

Combo believed, "I'll say. If they could bring the Immortals down to their knees they've got to be insane."

Beat warned, "You know if they're hell-bent taking control of all sorts of gangs like Professor K said, there's no doubt that we're on their hit list, keep in mind we're the hottest gang on the street right now."

"That's absolutely right." Corn added, "Looks like we're gonna have to step it up. Until we show those guys whose boss we cannot let our guard down for one second."

"This means we're gonna be on high alert for a bit?" Garam asked.

Rhyth felt unsure, "What are we going to do?"

"It looks that way for now Garam. If they come after our territory, we'll take them down. We've fended off several gangs before, we can do it with these guys. Cyborgs or not. Whether it's Poison Jam, the Love Shockers, or these Noise Tanks. They won't get the better of us; I'm determined to not let that happen."

"I won't let it happen either!" Gum announced.

Beat declared, "Neither will I, No robots are gonna walk all over us!"

"All right!" Everyone cheered.

Corn nodded with approval, "That's the spirit everyone! This won't be a problem! Now…"

"What's up Corn?" Gum asked.

"I'm gonna go look for Yoyo." He answered, "I'll be right back."

"I'll go with you. With all that's happening there will be safety in numbers."

Beat stepped forward, "I'll go too. We might have to be prepared to battle with these freaks."

Corn pondered, then nodded, "All right then. Okay the rest of you, stay here! Don't let your guard down and don't let nobody slip by unnoticed!"

"That's not gonna happen." Garam assured, "We got dog and a robot with motion sensors! No one's gonna get the drop on us!"

"Okay then, we're heading out! Beat, Gum, let's go."

Gum was mildly worried about running into the Love Shockers again. As she was thinking about it, she realized it wasn't fear that she was feeling, no; it was disgust.

" _Ugh… what if Lolli's here again? Damnit, she needs to leave. Yoyo probably wanted to mess with them too, that reckless kid…"_

When the three got to Shibuya Terminal, they immediately got the sense that something was not right.

"Does it seem a little spooky to anyone else, or is that just me?" Beat questioned.

Corn scanned the area, "It does. Where is everyone?"

"Geez, what did Yoyo do?" Beat joked, "You did say he was around here right?"

"That's where he said he was going."

Gum noted, "Yoyo is easy to spot; if he were here we should find him quick."

With a careful raised voice, Beat called, "Yoyo?"

Nothing, there was no response.

"Did he go somewhere else?" Corn wondered.

Gum shrugged, "I wouldn't be surprised. Let's check out Dongenzaka Hill."

"Wait! What's that over there?" Beat announced.

"Beat? What is it?" Gum asked.

The three GG's rolled over to a red object on the ground, upon closer inspection; they were able to identify it as a pair of red shades. The lens were cracked.

"What the…?" Corn muttered, "Those are Yoyo's… where the hell is Yoyo?"

"I don't know."

The trio swapped warning eyes with one another.

"We better get back to the garage and tell the others. After we round everyone up, we search everywhere." Corn directed, "There's just too many crazy things happening at once and I don't like the way this is going."

"Let's go!" Gum agreed, and the three bolted in the direction of the garage.


	15. Chapter 15: Somethin' Bad

The GG's that remained at the Garage were on high alert. Everyone either watching out a window or patrolling around. Even checking every possible hiding spot just to be sure.

"The skating area is clear!" Combo announced, "Hey Roboy, have you found anything yet?"

Roboy was using sensors to scan the area, "I already told you, if I find anything I'll let you know. Just hold your horses."

"It's clear over here!" Rhyth called from the opposite end.

Garam was on the left, "Same here!"

Potts was also searching; he had the advantage to use his eyes and his nose. He pattered over to where Yoyo would usually hang out and sniffed around, then he laid down and let out a small whine. His ears perked up at the sound of skates from the path to Shibuya Terminal; when the rolling increased in volume he stood and barked.

Garam adjusted his shades, "Hm?"

"What's wrong Potts? Is someone coming?" Rhyth grabbed a can of paint.

Combo rushed, "Don't worry we got this! Who's there!?"

The trio swiftly equipped themselves for battle and waited, ready for the worst. Corn, Gum, and Beat rushed into sight frantically.

"Everyone!" Corn shouted.

"Hey Corn, did you find Yoyo?" Combo asked.

"No, he's gone! We can't find him anywhere!" Beat declared.

"What!?" Rhyth and Garam exclaimed.

Combo jumped back, "What do you mean you can't find him anywhere!?"

Beat held out the cracked shades, "Well, this is all we've found of him."

"We've got a bad feeling about this." Gum dreaded.

"All of this crazy shit has been happening and he just vanishes!?" Garam yelled, "This is not good!"

"We've gotta find him, and fast!" Rhyth stated.

With the GG's gathered around, Corn explained, "All right everyone, calm down! We've got to stay focused; remember what we were talking about."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I really don't like this at all. The Noise Tanks show up and Yoyo disappears; I can't shake the feeling that this is no coincidence. There's has to be more to this than what we know."

"Well let's gather what we do know." Gum decided, "The Noise Tanks have been taking over the city, we're probably very close to the top of their list, and now Yoyo is gone." She paused, "Yeah, these incidents are definitely connected."

Corn spoke up, "Here's what we'll do, let's head on over to the skyscraper district and Pharaoh Park. We're gonna tag that place up and let those Noise Tanks know that we aren't intimidated by them."

"I hope this won't be another trap." Rhyth estimated.

"Who knows what'll be waiting for us; we can only hope for the best."

Beat asked, "So does this mean we're going now?"

"That's right, we are. GG's, move out! To the skyscraper district and Pharaoh Park!"

* * *

"Heh…heheheheheheh… Kill them aaaalll-eheheheh..."

The Rokkaku squad was profoundly panic-stricken by Hayashi's chaotic and manic laughter. It was so bad that every move the Commander made, it would them flinch. Dare not they whisper among one another like they would usually do, or he might just aim that gun.

"HQ to all squads: Youths on skates have been seen in the vicinity of Pharaoh Park. All officers respond at once."

Hayashi didn't even wait for the broadcast to finish; the second he heard the location he was out the door like he was on fire. It was then when the rest of the squad began plotting.

"This just keeps getting worse everyone… Rokkaku's pissed, the Commander's absolutely mad, and the Captain has disappeared and gone dark on us!"

"We've got to do something about it!"

"And get shot? No thanks."

"What else are we gonna do?"

"Looks like we're just gonna have to follow orders if we want to survive."

"I was afraid of that."

"It's our only option now."

* * *

The skyscraper district and Pharaoh Park; an open air garden park that was regularly active with several visitors was now silent thanks to the panic on the streets.

"The Immortals won't be hard to spot." Corn mentioned, "Just a bunch of weird dudes wrapped up in bandages. You know, trying to fit the theme of their turf."

"Or at least what WAS their turf." Gum reminded, "Before the Noise Tanks showed up."

Beat glanced around, "This place… wasn't it built by some rich guy from Egypt?"

"That's the history." Corn affirmed, "Now let's go on ahead and tag this place up."

"Right!"

The GG's skated all over to random places; they tagged where necessary and over Immortal markings. With the entire team present and undistracted they tagged the park up quickly.

Corn skated all over; any Immortal graffiti he found was painted over. This seemed strange to him.

" _If the Noise Tanks took over this place. Then don't they have their own graffiti? Why haven't they painted all this over yet?"_ He wondered, _"Eh, no matter. We'll paint this place up."_

"Corn!"

Corn saw Combo rushing to him, "Combo? What's wrong?"

In-between catching his breath Combo explained, "Dude, get this! I just heard from Professor K that not only have the Noise Tanks taken over this place, they've enslaved the Immortals! Now with the two gangs on the same team they've spread their territory all the way to Kibogaoka Hill."

"What!? Are you serious?"

"I am serious! I just heard this myself!"

"Oh that's just great. This is even worse than I thought it was!" He focused, "All right Combo, help me find the others. I need everyone in the garage right now."

"Gotcha, let's get going!"

* * *

When Gum made it back to the central balcony after some tagging she noticed Rhyth hopping effortlessly across the rooftops in the distance heading her direction. On the last roof she launched herself into the air using a tilted billboard and spun before landing in front of her.

"Hi Gum, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just thinking about everything that's been going on."

"I'm worried too, and I'm curious about where Yoyo went… I hope he's okay."

Gum assumed, "I'm sure he's fine. It's just Yoyo being Yoyo probably; you know how he is sometimes."

"It just doesn't seem like him to disappear like this."

"We'll find him, promise."

Hidden within the shadows of the background, commander Hayashi drew his gun and took aim at Gum.

"I'll start with you…"

Unfortunately for him, he made the mistake of being in the range of Rhyth's watchful eye. Just as Hayashi's finger brushed the trigger…

"Gum watch out!" Rhyth yelped and tackled Gum. The gunshot rang immediately after and soared over the girls.

"What the hell?" Gum sat up.

"Ah damn it!" Hayashi swore, making his presence known. Both girls scrambled to their feet.

"Oh geez…" Gum complained, "This guy again?"

Rhyth yelled at the commander, "Why don't you just leave us alone?"

"I'll leave you alone once you kids are off the streets!" He haughtily answered, "If you give up now it'll be less painful. Maybe… heheh…"

Gum challenged, "Don't think we'll give in to that! We aren't going to stop until this city is free! Free from you, Rokkaku, and everyone who supports that insane law!"

"It's not even a law." Rhyth added, "It's just something that Rokkaku wrote for power. It's not right!"

The commander's wild eyes twitched, "Heh... heheheheh… defy authority will you now!? In that case… heh… I guess I'm gonna have to… eliminate you two now."

Gum and Rhyth traded distressed faces. They both knew that trying to rush him head-on would be a good way to get one of them shot. Quickly thinking, Gum grabbed Rhyth and ducked behind a wall and ran off into the city. Hayashi fired two shots and missed.

"Shh…" Gum hushed.

"I think he's gone crazy Gum." Rhyth whispered.

"Heh, ya don't say? I've noticed, we need to go warn the others. Let's go this way." She pointed down the sidewalk left of them, "This is a shortcut back to the highway, hurry."

With haste, Gum and Rhyth made it back to where they first arrived. Hayashi was nowhere in sight; Rhyth jumped on a neon wire and grinded up to a rooftop.

Gum skated to the observatory in the center. She was just about to hop on a rail when Hayashi appeared in front of her like a ghost and grabbed her wrist. She gasped, the barrel of his gun pressed against her chin.

He clicked his teeth, "Thought you could outsmart me eh? You should've just given up when you had the chance."

She glared, "Seeing as we've outsmarted you before…"

Crazy Hayashi didn't take that too well, "I'll enjoy seeing your brains getting cleaned off the pavement you impudent kid!" He pushed the barrel even further in her skin.

Beat rammed into Hayashi saying, "Son of a bitch!" then spray painted upon his coat when he landed on his back. While he was still dazed Beat took his gun from him and sprayed directly into the barrel. Then he slammed it on the ground, breaking it into pieces.

"Hurry, let's go!" He spoke, Gum nodded and off they went.

"Beat, have you seen the others?"

"I ran into Corn and he's gathering everyone. He told me that he needs everyone back at the garage now." His voice contained urgency.

"O-Okay. Hey, Beat."

He turned around, "Yeah?"

Her heart started racing, "Thanks for the save." She looked ahead because she felt herself blushing.

"No problem."

They returned to the garage and rushed into the warehouse to find Rhyth there. Soon, the rest of the GG's arrived. Everyone was curious as to what was going on until Corn stood in front of the gang and spoke,

"Listen up gang, the situation is a lot worse than we thought it was. The Immortals are now slaves to the Noise Tanks, and now with them on their side; those cyborgs have claimed Kibogaoka Hill."

"No way!" Beat said in disbelief.

"I heard Professor K say it himself!" Combo confirmed, "It's happening!"

Corn continued, "We can only conclude that not only are they taking turf, they're increasing in numbers by controlling the gangs they defeat. At this rate it'll only be a matter of time before we're completely overrun."

"We've clearly underestimated these guys…" Gum observed, "So what's our next course of action? We've got to do something."

"Kibogaoka Hill, we strike there next. The idea is, that if we keep attacking the places they claim. It'll draw them out and we'll be able to take them down."

Garam brought up, "What about Yoyo? Will we find him?"

"We will. Don't worry. We just have to keep searching."

"This is getting crazy." Combo perceived, "I sure hope we come out from all this alive!"

"As long as we keep it up, we will!" Beat encouraged.

"Nothing can stop us!" Rhyth motivated, "We're the best!"

"All right!" The GG's unanimously cheered.

"Now let's get to Kibogaoka Hill!" Corn announced with great energy.

"LET'S GO!"


	16. Chapter 16: Tell Her

"We can get to Kibogaoka Hill via the Tokyo Underground Sewage Facility." Corn directed, "I'm sure we remember that place."

"Yup, we sure do." Combo replied quietly, thinking about Cube. He sighed, _"Cube… where'd ya go? I'm worried about ya girl... Please come back, I want to make things right."_

The GG's remembered the path they took to infiltrate Poison Jam's hideout. Looking at it now, it seemed much less threatening. Now that Poison Jam seems to have disappeared, the place was now completely empty. Combo looked around the place as they skated through. Although he was trying to be nonchalant about it, Corn noticed. The leader of the GG's casually skated to Combo's side.

"Combo."

"Yeah?"

Corn glanced at his teammates before turning back to Combo and secretly saying, "You… you're thinking about Cube. Right?"

Combo sighed, "I would be lying if I said I wasn't."

There was a pause before Corn and Combo slowed down to be behind everyone.

"I remember clearly that last day we were together." Combo spoke, "By that time things were real tense between us. It got to the point where we couldn't even talk to each other. Because every time we did, we would just fight."

Corn listened attentively.

Combo shrugged, "I don't know what happened between us after what happened to Coin… and the Golden Rhinos… but…" Combo could feel himself getting choked up; something that hadn't happened in a very long time.

"We were almost kinda blaming each other for what happened and I can't explain that… thinking about it now I know that it definitely wasn't her fault… or mine, but I blame myself for us falling out. Golden Rhinos, never has there been so much evil associated with those two words…"

Combo felt relieved that he was wearing his shades; concealing the growing moisture in his eyes. However, he could not disguise the despair in his voice. At this time Corn and Combo stopped, allowing the rest of the GG's to keep moving.

"I know I've said this before Corn but… the Golden Rhinos took everything from me. They showed no mercy they just…" He hesitated, "I might not seem like it but, deep down I'm a wreck. I have been ever since that terrible day. I don't know where I would be now if I hadn't found you guys."

Corn placed his arm on Combo's.

He continued speaking, "You know, I've been wanting to find Cube again so much it hurts… I never thought of this before but what am I gonna say to her? I've been so caught up in seeing her that I... I feel lost."

Corn tilted his hat back, revealing his eyes, "Combo. When we see her again, you tell her this. Life is unpredictable; no one can say for sure what the future holds. Tell her to let go of what's gone, especially the hurt. There is a such thing as true evil, but truth and justice will always prevail for those who fight for it. Remind her that she's got a friend who'll take a bullet for her and almost did. I think she realizes that deep down, and you've just got to let her know."

Those words could not have rung truer than they had. Combo let them set in before answering, "I would do anything to say that to her. As soon as I get the chance I will."

Corn nodded, giving him a comforting smile.

"I… I love her."

"Tell her that too." Corn recommended.

"Yeah, I…" He thought about it, and lost some nerve, "I'll try." He sheepishly admitted.

Corn and Combo laughed as they rushed to catch up with the rest of the gang.

"Remember, tell her." Corn told Combo before fixing his hat to where it always had been.

The Tokyo Underground Sewage Facility was now resting silent from Poison Jam's departure. Fortunately for the GG's they didn't have to try to navigate the maze again, as the path leading to Kibogaoka Hill was in the main room.

"Ha! This brings back memories." Garam identified. They had just crossed over the trap that Corn fell into.

"Hey I've still got that score to settle with you!" Beat good-humoredly avowed.

Garam shook his head, "I don't know Beat; I still think I can kick your ass."

"Wanna bet?"

As funny as he found it, Corn intervened, "We've got the Noise Tanks to war with first. Once this whole thing is over and done with, you guys can fight each other all you want."

"Sounds good. Deal?" Garam stuck his hand out.

"Deal." Beat took his hand and shook it firmly.

They arrived in Kibogaoka Hill soon after.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yeah, I know this chapters kind of short. But hey :p the action'll be back soon. Don't worry.**

 **Geez, the conversation between Corn and Combo is so cheesy it's kind of embarrassing... Xp but I'm happy about it. :D I hope you all are happy about it too.**

 **And because it's close to the holidays I will say,**

 **Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah (I know it's passed already but still), Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Holidays, and of course,**

 **To all a Happy New Year! :D**


	17. Chapter 17: Boogie Wonderland

Nothing projected an urban mess better than Kibogaoka Hill. It was basically a remake of Rokkaku-Dai Heights; only the style of the buildings were different. The sun was just about down, and that helped make the place all the more similar.

"Let's cover this place up in our paint and be quick about it." Corn instructed, "The Noise Tanks won't ignore us forever."

"Got it!"

As usual, the GG's painted up wherever they deemed necessary. The several railings in the area was a good sign that traversing would be fast and efficient, so long as they were used properly. As the gang progressed further into the area they gradually split up.

While painting, Garam passed by a large chamber and his curiosity overtook him. He casually rolled up to the giant glass window and peered inside.

"Now what do we have here?"

He was speechless at what he saw, multiple silos containing small rockets that bears a variant of the Rokkaku Group logo. His eyes just about popped out of their sockets.

"What in the world could he be planning with those?"

After staring at them for several seconds in shock, he turned around and skated away at a fast pace.

"I don't like how dangerous those look…" He muttered, "Should I tell the others?" Considering his options; he entered a stair area leading to the large power lines that watched over Kibogaoka Hill.

There he caught movement out of the corner of his eye, he looked and saw a young lady with curly blonde hair secured in a ponytail and a blue headband.

"Hey you." She called to Garam and approached him. She wore a skin-tight orange top with black sleeves that revealed her midriff and cleavage. Her pants matched in color and flared just below the knee. Her gloves were dark blue like her skates, which had red wheels.

He thought she was pretty; so he replied in a slight flirty manner, "What can I do for you little lady?"

She smiled, "Hi! I know who you are, you're one of the legendary GG's!"

"I sure am!"

"You guys are really cool! I've seen you all around."

Garam chuckled, "Heh, thanks! What might you be called sweetie?"

"Boogie." The girl kindly said.

"Well Boogie, I'm Garam. It's nice to meet a fan, but I better get going. We're trying to tag this place up you see."

Boogie lifted her hand, "Actually, I was wondering if I could join up with you guys."

Garam raised his eyebrows, "Oh yeah? Heh, if that's the case you're gonna have to talk to our leader, Corn. We're kinda in a tight situation but… I'm sure he'd let you join."

Her amber eyes glowed, "Really?"

"Of course! As long as you hate Rokkaku and that stupid law of his."

"Oh my God I HATE that guy!" Boogie sassed, "Professor K is right; that law is garbage!"

Garam was amused at her response, "Well then! I'm sure you'll be accepted. We just gotta find him now."

Right on cue a voice from around the corner was heard, "Garam is that you?" Corn appeared in front of them as did the rest of the GG's, "There you are, we-."

When he stopped, Garam said, "Hey Corn, what's goin' on?"

Corn looked at Boogie, "Who's this?"

She paused before introducing herself, "Hi! I'm Boogie. I'm wanting to join the GG's."

"Is that so? Hmm… Tell you what, I was just rounding everyone up because word goin' around is that Hikage Street is under siege. We gotta get over there and stop them."

Gum stepped forward, "So she's gonna be tagging along with us?"

Corn nodded, "Yeah, let's consider this her test." He looked at Boogie, "If ya handle yourself well during this mission, you're in."

"That would be awesome." Boogie agreed, then her face fell into curiosity, "Hm?" she muttered.

Gum noticed this and asked, "What's the matter?"

"Aren't there supposed to be seven of you guys? What about that short kid with green hair?"

"Oh, you mean Yoyo." Beat confirmed, "Yeah we don't know where he is."

"Around here?" Boogie questioned.

"No." Corn sighed, "Let's get you caught up real quick, Yoyo went missing a few hours ago and we have no idea where he's at. He said he was going to Shibuya Terminal, probably cause a bit of trouble, and come right back; he never did."

"Things have just gone downhill since." Gum stated, "With the Noise Tanks and all."

"Oh no… that sounds terrible." Boogie responded.

"We better hurry to Hikage Street." Beat reminded, "The Immortals are probably waiting for us, and they don't strike me as the patient types."

"Yeah, let's go." Corn acknowledged, "You understand everything Boogie?"

"I got it."

"Good. All right GG's let's get going! Hikage Street!"

Without further hesitation they took off.

* * *

A block away from Hikage Street in Shibuya Terminal; Boogie suddenly remembered something, "Oh! Guys I just remembered something about Hikage Street!"

Corn slowed down and listened, "Yeah? What?"

"There's this gang there. It's an all-girl gang who call themselves the Love Shockers. I saw them hanging around in that area, I think they've claimed that place. I don't know." Boogie shrugged.

Gum appeared alarmed, but she calmly asked, "Do you know if they're still there?"

"I actually heard that the Immortals had driven them away. They were fighting with them the other day."

Rhyth spoke, "That's good, right?"

"Somewhat, but that means the Immortals might be…" Gum estimated.

"The only way to know for sure is to check it out." Corn confirmed, "So let's get movin'."


	18. Chapter 18: Escalated

When the GG's got to Hikage Street it was completely empty except for Immortal paint. The teens painted over any tags that they passed while skating around, looking for any sign that a certain other gang was still there. The GG's opted to remain together, as the area was maze-like and difficult to skate around.

"Looks like the Love Shockers were completely overwhelmed by these guys." Gum stated, "I don't see anything that would indicate otherwise."

"They were here; I know I saw them." Boogie asserted.

"Yeah, I believe you. I'm just still kind of, you know, feeling on edge."

"Where are the Immortals?" Garam questioned, "I figured they would be around here."

Beat assumed, "Huh, I guess this is another little game they're playing."

"This seems to be far from a game." Corn warned, "I'm getting the vibes that they're hell-bent on taking this city over."

"Not to mention we're missing Yoyo!" Garam added, "Whoo! This whole thing is getting off-the-rails insane! Man, he's missing out on all of this!"

"I'm sure he's okay." Rhyth comforted, "He probably just got lost somewhere. Tee hee!"

Corn shook his head, "If that's the case, I'm gonna give him a real hard smack for making us worry like this."

Gum debated, "Well, he acts like he's on a permanent sugar rush most of the time. Not to mention he's the worst liar I've ever met; but, I don't think… I don't know I just can't believe he would." She took a deep breath, "I guess it's possible, but where? I mean we all know this place pretty well."

"Knowing Yoyo, anything could have happened." Beat noted.

The GG's had reached the large area within Hikage Street that contained three elevated walkways. Perfect for skating on and covering the graffiti tags that scattered the place.

* * *

"HQ to all squads: Youths on skates have been spotted in the vicinity of Hikage Street. All officers investigate immediately."

Hayashi was so out of his sanity that he didn't care about what the dispatcher said, in fact, he shoved him aside and declared, "No! No officers! This is Hayashi, I'm sending in the experimental weapon!"

The dispatcher didn't believe his ears and tried to reason, "C-Commander!? It hasn't even been tested yet!"

Hayashi raised his entire arm and swatted him practically across the room.

"OW!"

The poor dispatcher looked into the commander's twitchy eyes and determined that trying to argue with him in this state would be bad for him, while reluctant, he uttered, "P-Permission granted. All officers avoid the area, emergency deployment activated."

The officers chatted among themselves, "What the? He can't be serious!"

"He sure sounds serious."

"I can't believe this! He's gone completely mad!"

"What are we gonna do?"

" _We_ ain't gonna do nothin'. I'm outta here!"

"Wait for me!"

"Right behind you!"

* * *

"All right GG's we've got all the Immortals graffiti covered. With us pushing back on them they should be showing their faces real soon." Corn announced.

"We'll be ready for them." Gum agreed.

While the rest of the GG's conversed, Corn approached Combo.

"You feelin' all right Combo?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Combo replied.

"That's good to hear. You've been a bit quiet so, I thought I'd ask."

"I just got a lot on my mind."

"I hear ya, this is insane. I mean whodathunk that it would come to this. Where the hell did Yoyo go anyway? Did he skip town or somethin'?"

Combo lamented, "Yoyo? Huh… I wonder."

Rhyth had been listening, and she input, "I know what I said earlier but, I wish he'd come back…"

"We'll find him Rhyth." Gum comforted, "Don't worry."

"There's no telling what could've happened to him." Beat spoke, "What's most important is that we keep ourselves together."

Corn nodded, "Beat's right. With everything that's goin' on, we've got to."

"You see this is why I admired you guys." Boogie admitted, "Ya'll have got a sense of camaraderie that I can't seem to pick up from the other gangs."

"That honestly surprises me." Garam noted, "That other gangs don't do that I mean."

"That's what sets us apart from them." Corn observed, "Come on, let's keep moving."

The sounds of a helicopter flying close to the ground stopped them.

"What's that sound?" Rhyth inquired.

"Holy shit, everyone look up!" Gum shouted.

There was a helicopter, but that wasn't all. It was carrying an intimidating machine, which was dropped right in front of the teens.

Corn's jaw dropped, "What the hell is that thing!?"

Inside the machine, Commander Hayashi was going out of his mind trying to get the massive legs of the machine stable.

"Commander… adjustments are still being made!" An officer beseeched, "We don't know how stable it is!"

Hayashi wouldn't hear it, "Shut up and stay out of my way! If I say it's okay then it's okay, got it!?"

He focused his attention on the GG's, "Now I've got you brats! Let's see you try to paint your way out of this one! Hahaha!" He got the legs latched on the rails.

"Should we run?" Garam questioned.

Corn studied their opponent, then spoke, "No, I've got a better idea. Watch this everyone!"

He charged head-on into the machine's range.

"Corn what are you doing!?" Gum tried to chase him, but was held back by Beat.

Hayashi tried firing at Corn, but the robot was so unstable that he couldn't get a good aim. Meanwhile, the leader of the GG's glided up the rails with ease, once he got up high enough his skates caught onto one of the legs and he sprayed onto the windshield.

"What!?" Hayashi panicked upon realizing his view was obscured.

"Now everyone! Let's paint!" Corn encouraged.

"All right Corn!" Beat applauded, "Let's do this!"

Spray cans armed, the whole gang rushed the terror drone and sprayed their graffiti all over.

Boogie was enjoying herself, "Whoo! This is so awesome!"

"Take this!" Gum taunted.

Once Corn realized they had painted over the entire machine, he announced, "I think he's had enough guys! Let's get out of here! We've painted this place good enough!"

"G-Grrrr! This is just the beginning! Hahaha!" Hayashi yelled spontaneously.

DJ Professor K taunted the Rokkaku police through Jet Set Radio, "Hahaha! Run away little bugs! Haha! Go cry to your mamas!" This ignited laughter among the GG's.

* * *

The GG's had made it back to the garage safety and out of breath. As everyone was breathing heavily Roboy rushed to the GG's, "Guys! You've got to get to Highway Zero right now!"

"What wrong?" Corn asked.

"The Immortals, they've got Yoyo hostage there! I just heard about it, they're going to sacrifice him!"

Shock spread among the gang, everyone gasped.

"Oh no, Yoyo!" Rhyth worried, she put her hands over her mouth.

"We gotta get over there right now!" Beat declared.

"Right away! GG's move out! Double time!" Corn ordered, and the gang rushed out.


	19. Chapter 19: Going Under

The GG's raced beyond the Skyscraper District and Pharaoh Park as fast as they would if they were running for their lives. At this moment, they were running for Yoyo's. The energy and haste escalated in intensity as they got closer to their destination.

"Those Immortals! I can't believe they're gonna go so far!" Beat noted.

"I believe it." Corn responded, "Those freaks are insane and we've got to stop them!"

"Why are they doing this?" Rhyth wondered.

"I bet it's to serve as a warning to other gangs." Combo predicted.

"That could be true, but the only way to know for sure is to get there!" Corn concluded, "Let's hurry!"

* * *

Everyone was on high alert upon arriving at Highway Zero. The gang couldn't let themselves be distracted by the numerous street lamps and city lights. The GG's felt like they were in a vacuum; despite every fiber of their being was going a hundred miles per hour time just seemed to stand still.

"Where could they be?" Beat asked.

"We've got to find them, now!" Gum stated.

Three of the Immortals appeared and stood about halfway down the street from where they were at. The rival gangs locked gazes with one another.

"You've guys got Yoyo, where did you freaks put him?" Corn demanded.

"Hahaha!" The lead mummy laughed, "I knew you guys show up if we took a little souvenir!" A cage lowered, and there was Yoyo locked inside like a zoo animal.

"H-Hey, I'm not a souvenir yo!" Yoyo protested, "Guys, get me out of here!"

"Yoyo! All right, I'm only asking nicely once, let him go!" Corn ordered.

"Never! We need him you see, as a sacrifice to the great gods! You should feel honored for your feisty friend that he was chosen for this." The Immortal taunted, "It's such a wonderful occasion. Well, for us at least! Hahaha!"

"Oh no…" Rhyth dreaded.

Gum comforted her, "We'll save him, don't worry."

"Heheheh… well I suppose if you all insist, then you shall die as well! There isn't a such thing as too many sacrifices."

"You guys are gonna regret this!" Garam retorted.

Corn angrily spoke, "Agreed. You Immortals had made a bad mistake messing with us like this; nobody messes with my pals and gets away with it. Prepare to get tagged up!"

"Let's do this!" Beat readied a spray can.

"Get them!" The Immortals charged, and the GG's charged back.

There was a deluge of paint in the air, it was hard to tell what was going on because of the amount of fray. Eventually the two gangs separated, each side breathing heavily. Yoyo watched the battle confidently.

"All right guys." Corn whispered, "We need to chase these guys out of here so that we can free Yoyo."

"So we're taking the trash out?" Gum inquired.

"Pretty much. Hey Boogie, you doing all right so far?"

She nodded, "You bet. Let's kick some Immortal butt."

"That's the spirit. GG's, go get them!"

With raised spray cans the GG's ran for the Immortals, who turned around and ran the opposite direction.

"Hey, come back here you cowards!" Beat shouted after them.

Corn decided to seize this opportunity, "Guys, keep an eye out for them! I'm going to see if I can get Yoyo out of that cage!"

Luckily for him, Yoyo wasn't too far off the ground so he could easily check the cage out for the most part.

"Corn yo! You gotta get me out of here!" Yoyo pleaded.

"Relax Yoyo, I'm working on it. How about you tell me what happened? How'd you end up like this?"

"Well, um, yo." He started to think about it, "I was just out, doing what I do, yo."

"Yeah? Then what?"

"Then they ambushed me! They got the jump on me good yo. I was so surprised that I didn't stand a chance yo. Plus there was so many of them."

"Ouch, yeah that sucks." Corn began fumbling with a lock he found.

Rhyth suddenly appeared by their sides, "Don't worry Yoyo, we're here now." She reached between the bars of the cage and put her hand on his shoulder. At that moment something did seem off, Yoyo had sunglasses on and wasn't trembling with nervousness as he always did when Rhyth was around. Dismissing it as him being in shock, and having an extra pair of shades, he asked, "Rhyth, where are the others? Also the Immortals?"

"We don't know Corn. We chased them for a short distance then they were gone. We haven't found them again but I thought I would come back and see if you needed any help."

"I'm trying to figure this damn lock out." Corn explained, "These fools thought of everything."

"Oh my… do you think we could break the cage somehow?" Rhyth suggested.

"I don't think that's going to be easy; these are some reinforced bars. We'd have to be a thousand pound gladiators to do that."

"What should we do?"

"Stay away from our sacrifice!"

Looking in the direction of the shout was the three Immortals, rushing toward the three like angry, speeding bulls.

"Corn, Rhyth, Yoyo, watch out!" Gum shouted.

The Immortals got into a formation and gained momentum, they approached so fast that Corn and Rhyth barely had time to get out of the way. Yoyo could only duck while covering his head not having any room to move.

The Immortals struck the cage so hard that it sounded like two bricks being slapped together. The cage broke free from its chain and rolled until it disappeared down a steep drop. It was purely a breath stopping second.

"Yoyo!" The GG's freaked and started chasing after him, also the Immortals. The cage bounced all around with Yoyo being rattled inside. The racing gangs grinded on rails and made magnificent flying jumps trying to grab hold of the cage without success. The city soared by them with the wind in their faces.

Combo got behind one of the Immortals and tagged him, then tripped him and skated ahead.

Rhyth and Garam noticed one behind them and started skating backwards. They looked at each other and nodded. After grabbing arms they braked, causing the pursuing Immortal to collide into them; then they used their arms like a slingshot and bounced him backwards where Combo knocked him to the ground with a tag and a punch. The three grouped and exchanged high-fives.

Beat was intensely sprint skating with the last one standing side by side. The Immortal skated away from him to try to get on a rail but then Gum appeared in his way, "Where do you think you're going?" She taunted. Beat closed in on him and tagged him in the face, then Gum tagged his back. Afterward she hopped on the rail, jumped off and rebounded off the Immortal's shoulders. Beat repeated her actions on his side, and this caused the mummy to completely fall over. Behind them, they saw him tumble to a stop and the rest of the gang catching up.

"All right, that was awesome! High five!" Beat raised his hand. When Gum did, she was surprised when he suddenly pulled her close gave her a quick one-arm hug instead.

The cage then bounced off a ramp and went completely airborne.

"Oh shit, Yoyo!" Corn swore. Everything around them slowed down during the time the cage spun in the air until it hit a wall and fell to the ground; when the cage hit the concrete the floor fell out and the bars snapped off.

Yoyo was dazed from this short trip, he kept real still laying on the ground trying to straighten his vision.

"Yoyo, Yoyo!"

Beat grabbed the cage pieces and threw them to the side, Corn grabbed Yoyo by the shoulders and shook him, "Yoyo!"

"Stop, stop yo! I'm real dizzy!" Yoyo answered.

"Whoops, sorry 'bout that. Are you hurt?"

"No… I don't think so yo. Just a little… bruised yo."

Corn shook her head, sighing, "Thank God. You really freaked us out with your disappearing act Yoyo."

"Seriously dude. What happened?" Garam asked, "What did they do to you?"

Yoyo looked past his gang, "Uh guys? We've got company yo."

The GG's noticed that the Immortals had gathered themselves and caught up with them, and they were face to face once again.

"Hey…" The Immortals spoke.

Corn bragged, "Sorry to spoil your little plans, but we're taking him back with us!"

The Immortals shocked and defeated faces slowly curled into sinister leers.

Gum tapped on Corn's shoulder, "Corn? Why are they looking at us like that?"

"Seriously, those guys are lookin' real freaky." Beat added.

Corn brushed it off, "They're just trying to scare us, let's go back to the garage."

No one noticed that Yoyo was smirking just like the Immortals, suddenly he shoved Corn aside to stand in front of the Immortals.

"Hey! Yoyo, what's wrong?" Corn inquired.

He didn't say anything, instead he yanked a remote with a single button out of the pocket of his cargo shorts and pushed it.

The GG's were confused about what was happening until a cage dropped upon all of them, trapping them.

"Eek!" Rhyth yelped.

"Whoa!" Combo shouted.

"What's going on!?" Boogie panicked.

Corn's eyes darted around in stunned silence before he said, "Yoyo! What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Yoyo laughed maliciously, "Hahahaha! Got ya! I hope you guys enjoy living nightmares, because that's what your life is about to become yo!"

It was impossible to believe this was happening, but it really was; there was no denying it. Corn felt his heart pounding in his ears.

"Wh…What…?" He spoke in a hushed and disbelieving voice.

Infuriated, Beat shouted, "Yoyo you little bastard!"

"How could you!?" Rhyth implored.

"How dare you!" Gum yelled angrily.

Garam had his hands on his head, "I can't believe this!"

"Hahaha! It's been a fun run guys, but you're usefulness ends here yo!" Yoyo taunted, "Well guys, I'd say this is just about mission accomplished. Let's haul these guys to the the future site of Rokkaku Expo Stadium yo!"

"Yes Lord Yoyo!" The Immortals answered and team lifted the entire cage. The GG's were helpless as they were carried off in that massive cage.

All that they could do was wait as the betrayed feeling cut deep.


	20. Chapter 20: Stand My Ground

**Author's Note: I'll be honest. This chapter almost wrote itself. :p**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

At the station, DJ Professor K was ready for his broadcast armed with news that was so juicy, it would drench the largest desert.

"The radio show that your parents, the PTA, and the FBI don't want you to hear? Jet Set Radio!"

"The GG's fell for the Immortals' trap hook, line, and sinker baby! Whoo! The Immortals sure played it smooth, I mean, who woulda thought Yoyo would turn on his friends? I guess maybe they are royalty after all, hahahahaha!"

"The GG's have been hauled off to the future site of the Rokkaku Expo Stadium located just off of 99th Street. Members of the Noise Tanks jacked into the power supply of the stadium, which is being built for the Rokkaku Expo" Professor K breathed out, "Whew… I got a baaaad feeling that something wicked is about to go down…"

* * *

The GG's sat in stunned silence while the Immortals carried them into the lit up stadium.

Yoyo called, "Yo, Noise Tanks! We've got them! The GG's!"

The Noise Tanks came into view and seemed quite pleased, "Excellent, all had gone to plan I see. Set them down over there. We'll be ready for the games shortly."

After the cage was set down in view of what appeared to be a track, Yoyo told the Noise Tanks, "Yo, I'm headed for Sky Dinosaurian Square. I'll be starting my plans there."

"Very well, you may go. You have done a good job." The Noise Tank replied and let him leave.

Corn was sitting on the ground with one hand over his eyes, _"_ _I can't believe I let this happen; I let him join our gang and he stabs us in the back! How did I not see this before!?_ _I've failed as a leader… Completely, entirely, without a doubt…"_

Gum noticed Corn and moved next to him, "Corn?"

He shook his head, "I don't deserve to call myself a leader Gum…"

"Don't say that." She touched his arm, "This wasn't your fault."

"It is Gum, I'm supposed to protect my gang and I failed!" He stood up and threw his hat down irritably, a mass of blonde hair quickly accepted freedom and fell into disarray about his shoulders. He leaned with his arm against the wall, facing away from the gang.

Beat tried to encourage him, "Corn come on, you know Gum's right." But the disheartened leader remained silent.

Boogie was shocked, "This is totally insane; how could he do this to us?"

Garam shrugged, "It's ridiculous how much this sucks…"

"What are they going to do with us?" Boogie worried.

"I don't know little lady."

Rhyth was crouched in the corner with her mouth covered, her eyes watered. Combo was trying to comfort her. "I… I know Yoyo…" She spoke, "He's not this kind of guy… That couldn't have been him."

"Screw that Rhyth." Gum snapped, "Look what he's done to us! He's nothing but a lying, selfish, backstabber!"

"No he's not!" Rhyth got to her feet.

"Are you blind!? Look around you! He did this, you saw him! He's a jerk Rhyth, a complete jerk!"

Gum wasn't even finished with that sentence before Rhyth argued, "You don't understand Gum!"

"Oh, I understand believe me."

"No you don't! He… he loves me I know he does!"

Gum was flabbergasted, "Loves you!? He doesn't love you! He's a liar Rhyth! He's probably been against us from the moment we let him join!"

"That's not true Gum!"

"Yes it is!"

From that point the two girls argued back and forth trying to shout over each other. Each of them not bothering to listen to the other.

"He does love me!"

"No you listen to me! He's manipulated you! He gained our trust and then when the time was right he called his minions!

"I know when people are lying and he wasn't about us!"

"He was never our friend he was our enemy the entire time!"

"Why are you saying these thing Gum!? I know these things, I've never been wrong about people!"

"No, you ARE wrong! Just accept the truth already!"

Corn skated between the quarreling girls, "All right! That's enough, that's enough!" They stopped.

"We're only gonna make it worse if we turn on each other! The only choice we have now is to wait and see what these freaks have got in store for us. I can only imagine that…"

His words were stopped by the sounds of the Noise Tanks returning, and they had someone with them. Not Yoyo, but a tall girl with pixie cut silver hair. She was wearing a black, cutoff sweater-shirt, white pants with some green designs, and black roller blades. She also had on a checkered-green scarf. To the surprise of the GG's, she was thrown into the same cage as them.

"What the hell is up with you guys!" The girl hissed, "I'm not with this gang! Now let me out of here!"

"Silence!" The Noise Tank retorted, "We don't want to take any chances! Now sit there and wait, we'll be ready soon."

"Are you serious? Ugh! What a pain…" The girl complained.

Corn hesitated before speaking to the girl, "Um… hey there."

She greeted coolly while retaining some anger, "Hey. This sure is a mess huh?"

"No kidding." Beat answered, "Anyway, what have the Noise Tanks got against ya?"

She scoffed, "I was just skating around and those idiots grabbed me! They think I'm one of you guys… speaking of, who are you guys?"

"We're the GG's."

"The GG's!?" Her eyes widened, "You guys are supposed to be the hotshot gang of the streets and ya'll got caught like this? Man… that's crazy."

"It's because someone we thought was our friend betrayed us." Gum explained bitterly.

"Huh?"

Corn explained everything that had happened to this girl. Once the information was delivered, she appeared taken aback, "Wow… I'm real sorry that happened to you guys. I can't even begin to tell how much that sucks."

There was a minute of quiet before she introduced herself, "I'm Jazz by the way, sorry we had to meet like this."

"Likewise." Corn stated, "I'm Corn, and this is my gang." He pointed out each one while calling them by name.

"Sweet." Jazz responded, "We might as well work together since I doubt they're going to listen…Now, I happened to overhear what they got in store for us. They're going to make us play Death Ball."

Adrenaline shot up all over the place.

"Death Ball!?" Corn grabbed his hat, "I hadn't heard about that game in a long time! They gonna make us play that?"

"It seems that way. You guys aren't the only gang they've captured; two other gangs have been brought here to."

"What gangs are those?"

"The Doom Riders are one."

"The Doom Riders?" Beat spoke.

"Do you know them Beat?" Corn questioned.

"Yeah, I remember them. They were among one of the gangs I tried to join before I went solo, and eventually joined the GG's. It seemed like they were gonna accept me at first but… they asked me to meet up with them someplace and they never showed. Hmmph, I distinctly recall hangin' around for three hours before I got word that they had high-tailed it outta town."

"Damn." Garam remarked. Beat nodded in agreement.

Gum stared sympathetically at Beat for a moment before asking Jazz, "What about the other gang?"

"The other gang? They're the Love Shockers."

She paused before retorting with, "Ah, shit. This'll be fun…"

Corn consoled her, "Don't worry okay? Those chicks are all bark and no bite; I bet the Doom Riders are too."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Beat asserted, "Now I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they see me. I'll be more than happy to be the one to take those guys on."

A Noise Tank neared the cage that the GG's and Jazz were in and got their attention, "All right GG's. You will be facing the Doom Riders in a round of Death Ball. Here are the rules: two teams will fight for control of one ball. If you are able to complete a full lap without dropping the ball or getting it taken from you, you win. If you lose, you will be our slaves forever. You may also pass the ball to your teammate. That is all. Oh, and do not beg us for mercy. Remorse is not an emotion we were programed for. You have no choice, you must fight."

The imprisoned gang focused sternly. Corn turned to his gang, "We're a team guys. Remember that, we can get through anything."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Corn told the Noise Tank, "We accept your challenge."

"Smart move, now wait here again while we inform the Doom Riders." And he went away.

"Are you guys sure you can do this?" Jazz asked.

"It doesn't seem too challenging." Corn noted, "Besides, we don't have any other choice."

"All right, I trust you guys. I hope they hurry up so we can get this over with."

* * *

Cube sat in solitude in an empty alley in a meditative state, the setting sun was visible in the street. She took a deep breath and adjusted her shoulder-length, black hair. She had heard the broadcast on Jet Set Radio that the GG's had been captured by the Noise Tanks after Yoyo betrayed them and was feeling an overwhelming sense of regret from it.

After being defeated by them while leading Poison Jam, this news should've made her thrilled. These were extraordinary circumstances however. Her thoughts went to where they often did, to Combo.

"This is terrible…He's probably going to be killed..." Her eyes watered until a tear streamed down, then she loudly sobbed. The image of the Golden Rhinos wielding sharp machetes flashed in her mind, making her gasp. She jumped to her feet and her eyes darted around frantically.

"No... not again..."

Without warning, she heard the sound of that whip-wielding assassin lashing out. She covered her ears as more tears fell.

"Stay away! NO!" She screamed in panic. The vision of the blood on the street was just one nightmare too many and she collapsed to the cold ground, sobbing intensely. This dark cloud that hovered over her, haunted her without mercy. She didn't know what to do anymore, and she could feel her willpower slowly deteriorating.

 _"_ _This is too much to endure! I don't know how much longer I can hang on…"_

For a few seconds, all was calm. However, from the silence emerged wispy sounds of skates. Cube was so engrossed in her torment that she didn't notice. Even when the person stopped and knelt beside her.

"Cube." She knew that she remembered the voice that was gently calling her. Bewildered, she slowly looked up and was confounded by who she saw before her.

"C…Coin!?"

There was no doubt, it was him. He looked exactly the same with his backward baseball cap, muscle tank, and black jeans. Complete with his skates to boot. He was enveloped in a white light, so she was quick to assume she was still hallucinating.

"The one and only." He answered with a warm smile, "Miss me?"

She got to her feet and stared at him in disbelief, when he remained there she threw herself forward and was surprised that she was able to embrace him. His arms returning the hug, she felt a tremendous sensation of healing.

"Cube… It hurts my heart so bad to see you like this. I'll admit that I feel relatively responsible, I shouldn't have acted reckless knowing something suspicious was happening."

Cube looked him in the face, "No, don't blame yourself. Combo and I should've gone with you."

Smiling, he shook his head, "Deep down, I know it wasn't anyone's fault. Except for the Golden Rhinos; but that's not important. Combo needs you Cube, he needs you now."

"What can I do Coin? The Noise Tanks have caught him, and everyone else! That little runt, Yoyo, turned on them! I don't know how I'm going to save him…"

"Relax Cube, you don't have to. He'll save himself, I promise."

She paused, "Then… what should I do?"

"There's more to what meets the eye Cube."

"What… what are you trying to say?"

"Take what you know, and do some searching. I guarantee you'll find something."

"All right… I'll try." Anger rushed in with a wave, "You know what, I'll do it. I… I'm a little scared… but they can't get away with this."

"You can save them Cube; I have full faith in you."

Cube smiled and wiped the running mascara from her face, "My friend needs me, and I'm going to help him!"

"That's the spirit!" He encouraged, "Before you go Cube, listen. Don't let what happened in the past drag you down; always focus on moving forward. You're a great girl Cube, you deserve to have a great life. Make things right with Combo while you're at it, and don't worry. He'll listen."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me." He comforted, "He will."

"I'll go then." With her spirit renewed, she smiled at Coin, "Thank you so much Coin."

He smiled back, "Anything for my friends Cube." Was his heartfelt response before the light shone so bright it was blinding. She covered her eyes, only looking again once she sensed the light had gone, and found herself back in the empty, shadowed alley.

After slowly glancing around, she mentally gathered herself and skated off, _"_ _Okay, let me think. Take what I know, and do some searching?"_ She thought.

When she glanced down the street, she saw a familiar figure. Upon staring at the person she figured out it was Yoyo, his hood was covering his head.

Quickly and quietly, she crouched behind a wall. To her relief he went by without noticing her.

 _"_ _Huh… I think I'll follow that little double agent and see what he's up too."_

She trailed his back secretly.


	21. Chapter 21: The Race is On

**Author's Note: Sorry this hasn't been updated in a while.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Cube skated as silent and discreet as the shadow of a ghost after Yoyo. It was slightly comforting for her knowing she was on the road to gathering information, but there was that one worry she couldn't shake. What's going to happen to Combo and the rest of the GG's?

Shaking her head, she concluded, _"Okay, no matter how much it's hard to resist worrying about them, I can't. Now where are you off to you little backstabbing runt?"_

She followed him a long way. It was beginning to get to a point where she had suspected they had left the city limits of Tokyo-to.

" _Geez, where is this kid going?"_

Very soon after she thought that, she was led upon the path that would take one to the Fortified Residential Zone. Yoyo went down that path.

" _What is he doing going here?"_

The Fortified Residential Zone was the largest neighborhood in the city. With several floors going up the place was organized like an apartment complex. Now a place like this would be typically crowded, but everyone was evacuated after some wild rumors had circulated. Cube didn't know what these rumors were but she followed Yoyo anyway, with a heavy mind.

Speaking of Yoyo, he had slowed down and had a body language like he was searching around for someone; indicating they had finally reached their destination.

" _All right you little brat what are you up to?"_

He then started climbing up the stairs; since the elevator was out of service Cube had no other choice but to follow the same way.

" _Ah man… I hope he doesn't go too far up…"_

The first few flights of stairs were all right, then they ascended further and further. Just her luck, it looked like they were headed to the top. She had to be quiet and like a shadow while keeping him in her sight, so she was not wanting to simply grind on the rails.

" _GG's… if I find something good you better be grateful…"_

And boy did she.

After a long stretch she managed to follow Yoyo to the top. She was exhausted; however, she kept her eye on the GG's traitor. When he met up with a Noise Tank and began to chat, she took cover behind nearby buildings and crept closer.

"Hey, I want you and two others to follow me to the Sky Dinosaurian Square." Yoyo said to the robot.

"Yes, Lord Yoyo.

What she saw after a few minutes of chatter made her skin crawl and her jaw drop low.

" _Oh my God. I can't believe this!"_

Immediately she jerked around and skated away fast. Anger was boiling to the surface with one phrase repeating in her mind.

"They're not getting away with this."

* * *

"Let the first round of Death Ball commence! Two competitors from each gang, step forward!" The command from the leading Noise Tank echoed through the now packed stadium. Spectators and fellow rudies filled the place like it was normal Friday night football. This was just one game that got everyone's blood pumping.

DJ Professor K's voice broadcasted through the loudspeakers, "All right, all right, all right! Hold on to your seats kiddies! It's the top star on everyone's extreme sport list! Here, everyone will risk their own lives just for a shot at street stardom, Death Ball! Yours truly, DJ Professor K, will bring you the action with live coverage from the future site of the Tokyo Rokkaku Expo Stadium. Let the games begin baby!"

Beat did not hesitate to enter the ring, "Heh, here goes… bring it on." He hastily stretched.

Jazz stood by his side, "We better win this. I'm not about to be a slave to some robot freaks for the rest of my life."

"I'm not either, so let's kick some butt." Beat enthused.

"The ones who lose will forever pledge loyalty to Lord Yoyo!" The Noise Tank reminded everyone.

"Hmmph." Beat muttered, "I swear, once we get out of this. I'll give that little backstabber a pounding he'll never forget… But for now…" He lifted his sunglasses to where they were resting above his forehead and turned to face where the Doom Riders would be entering the ring. It didn't take long for two roughriding bikers to enter the arena.

"Hey." Beat addressed them using an angry voice.

They didn't take that tone to kindly, "I hope you guys enjoyed your little fun run, because after this is all over, you'll be the ones kissing the ground these robo-freaks walk on! Do you have any idea who we are?"

Beat continued to glare at them; slowly, the rival gang realized something familiar about their opponent.

The other Doom Rider spoke to his teammate, "Hey buddy, I don't like how familiar this guy looks. Haven't we seen him somewhere before?"

"I know exactly who you guys are." He slowly lowered his sunglasses back over his eyes, causing the Doom Riders to jump back in shock.

"What's the matter? Do I look too familiar?" Beat taunted.

"You!" The lead of the two bikers spoke, "Beat, aren't you a sight for sore eyes? I never expected to meet you here." He growled.

"I didn't think so."

"I'm surprised. To think that a gang would be sympathetic enough to agree to take your sorry low-life ass as a member."

"Hey!" The sudden shout from Corn prompted everyone to face him, "Don't talk about my friends like that!"

The Doom Riders were taken aback by this defense, but they scoffed, "Friends? Ha! What a joke. I bet the second you land in trouble they'll be running in the opposite direction!"

"You're wrong." Beat retorted, "We've been through thick and thin, and we'll continue to be like that."

His eyebrow raised, "We'll see about that. When we defeat you in this match!"

"Bring it on!"

Professor K announced, "First up, the GG's versus…" He paused a moment then said, "Those hard-headed bikers, the Doom Riders!"

Everyone lined up at the starting point, Beat focused his eye on the bright yellow ball that was resting several yards away.

DJ Professor K began to count down, "Three…"

Everyone tensed up.

"Two…"

Down to a takeoff positon.

"One…"

Everyone's mind was on maximum overdrive.

"GO!"

Beat had his eyes focused on that glowing ball with the Doom Riders on one side and his companion Jazz on the other side.

As they skated between obstacles and on rails Jazz quietly spoke to Beat, "Okay here's what we'll do. I'll grab the ball, you skate ahead and I'll pass the ball to you."

"Got it! Good luck!"

Beat and Jazz both raced for the ball, Beat passed it and Jazz picked it up. Beat flipped around and started skating backwards. As the Doom Riders began to close in on Jazz, she tossed the ball to Beat. Frustrated, the leading Doom Rider shoved her aside and pursued their former newbie.

"I refuse to lose to you!" He shouted to Beat, who was keeping his focus ahead.

There was about five hundred yards from where they had grabbed the ball now. If Beat could make it to that point, then the GG's win. He quickly turned his head to look behind him and saw that the three Doom Riders had managed to get in between him and Jazz.

"We'll pulverize you!" They threatened, "Don't think you're any better than you were the last time we saw you!"

Beat kept his eyes forward, shrugging off whatever else they had to say. Sweat was glimmering off his forehead in the stadium lights. Two of them managed to get beside him, "We're gonna stop you, freak!"

The racers then came in sight of the other GG's, still locked up in cages.

"Let's go Beat!" Shouted Combo.

"You've got this Beat, just a few more inches!" Corn added.

Beat glanced over at his teammates just long enough to notice Gum sitting on the ground beside Corn. She watched him with a hopeful, yet worried look on her face. She opened her mouth slightly, preparing to cheer him on only to realize that she couldn't get any words out. This had never happened to her before, the state of mind for her was completely unfamiliar to her. Her heart was pounding like crazy and her face was nearly overcome with heat.

Her heart jumped, "Beat, watch out!"

Beat redirected his attention back to the race just in time to dodge a double team attack by the Doom Riders by ducking. The result was the two of them colliding into each other and tumbling to the ground. Five seconds later, Beat crossed the finish line and the Noise Tanks declared, "Goal!"

The stadium cheered and Beat did not hesitate to show off the most energetic victory dance he had ever done. Knee kick, high kick, swing kick, cartwheel, and then a few spins. It was then that Jazz caught up, she paused to catch her breath before joining in the dancing celebration.

"You did it!" Jazz applauded, "That was amazing you won by a longshot!"

"Hell yeah! Was there any doubt?" Beat bragged. He wiped his sweat with his arm.

"The GG's win!" Professor K announced, "Looks like the Doom Riders had finally put use to the doom in their name! Ha ha! Can't collect insurance in hell boys!"

A Noise Tank approached Beat and Jazz and escorted them back to their cage.

"Now get ready for Round 2." He stated and immediately walked away. The rest of the GG's surrounded their teammates with congratulations.

"Good work Beat, you sure showed them whose boss huh?" Corn patted his shoulder.

"You bet Corn, I've been waiting to do something like that for so long."

"Soooo cool! That was one crazy race!" Rhyth observed.

"I'll say, way to go!" Combo praised.

Gum silently crept to the back of the group, looking at Beat from a distance and smiling shyly.

"We can't let one victory get to our heads." Jazz reminded, "We still got one more team to face."

"I'm just glad that for now we aren't dead!" Boogie declared, and everyone laughed.

Garam skated to her, "Never fear little lady, we're gonna make it out of this alive! Just watch the games unfold!"

She giggled, "Yeah, but it's hard to enjoy the show when you know in the back of your mind you might die."

The Noise Tanks clapped to get everyone's attention, "All right. Round two will now begin, are both teams ready?"

The GG's knew who their opponents were gonna be. Nonetheless, Gum stepped forward, "I'll race next."

"All right then. I'll race again too." Jazz volunteered, "That last one was satisfying."

The Love Shockers entered the arena and gave the GG's a glare. Corn approached Gum and quietly said, "Are you sure Gum? I can do this if you…"

Gum interrupted him, "No Corn, I want to do this. Trust me, I'll be fine."

Corn nodded understandably, he glanced over Gum's shoulder to look at their opponents. Lolli and her gang were smirking and giggling among each other. Corn grew suspicious.

Gum and Jazz confidently entered the ring.

"Look who it is." Lolli sneered, "Dirty whore."

"Shut up, bitch." Gum fired back. Prompting the Love Shockers to 'ooh'.

Professor K spoke, "Next up, Round Deuce! The GG's versus the Love Shockers! Looks like this is heating up ladies and gentlemen!"

"I hope you're ready to get knocked on your back." Lolli goaded, "Oh wait, I guess you're used to that by now."

That one unnerved Gum, but didn't feel like feeding them another retort, Jazz sure did, "Like you girls have room to talk. You're dressed pretty sluttish yourselves."

She scoffed, "Whatever, since when did this have anything to do with you?"

"She's my teammate FYI."

"Yeah, and I'm _so_ sorry for that." Lolli derided sarcastically.

"Let the second round begin!" The Noise Tanks announced.

Just like the first round, the GG's, there was a countdown before the racers took off for the ball. Lolli dashed ahead of everyone and grabbed the ball. Gum was so fired up with determination that she raced ahead before Jazz could say anything to her.

Lolli remained ahead of Gum, "That's right, eat my dust! Why don't you just roll over now and save yourself humiliation Gum?"

"I don't think so!" Surging with willpower, Gum rammed into Lolli and made her toss the ball forward. Gum scrambled for it and swept it up.

"Ugh!" Lolli growled.

Gum smugly looked over her shoulder, "Yeah, who's eating who's dust now?" She mocked.

"Grr!" Her angry face flourished into a catty grin, _"I think it's time we put our contingency plan in motion."_ She put her arm up, facing the direction of the Love Shocker who remained in the cage. That girl put her thumb up and revealed a small microphone. Gum didn't notice this and continued to skate forward with confidence.

A loud boom resounded throughout the stadium, shocking everyone, especially Professor K, "Wh-what's goin' on here!?"

"Testing, testing." A female voice aired through the speakers, "Sorry Professor K baby, we'll be overtaking you for a few minutes! Just long enough for everyone to hear something interesting."

Gum slowed down slightly, "What the hell?"

Beat approached Corn, "Hey Corn, what are they doing?"

"I don't know. But check it out they've completely shut off Professor K! I can see him trying to speak in there and I'm not hearing a thing!"

"Does anyone else have a bad feeling about this? I mean REALLY bad? Cause I sure do." Garam dreaded.

Lolli and her teammate skated up an elevated path near the race track.

With free range over the broadcast, the Love Shocker continued to speak, "I'm pretty sure that most of you know Gum there. She's a member of the GG's, and GG's, I know you guys are aware by now that she used to be the leader of us."

Gum stopped, "What are you trying to do Lolli?"

Lolli only replied with that same malicious smile.

Jazz halted next to Gum, "What in the world are they doing?"

"I don't know."

Rhyth shook Corn's arm, "I'm kinda scared…" He tried to comfort her, while continuing to watch and listen.

It was then that Lolli revealed that she had a small mic of her own, and she took over, "There's a lot more to her that I'm pretty sure she's kept secret. You see, back in the day during her time with us she was SO loose! Easy like Sunday morning if you know what I mean!"

Gum instantaneously felt the embarrassment, "Oh, I know what this is all about now! It's not gonna work you hear me!" She was just about to keep going with the race when Lolli announced, "She did more than just break guy's hearts, she went ALL THE WAY with so many I can't keep track! This one time we had to lift her out of an alleyway because she got so worn out!"

The stadium went from silent to chatter and gossip of the spectators. Gum was so horrified that she froze and dropped the ball, putting her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my God!" Rhyth freaked, "She's baking her alive! That's so cruel! And unfair!"

"Gum! Don't listen to her!" Corn frantically called to Gum.

His words went in one ear and out the other. Her face was burning red hot and there were tears in her eyes.

" _This can't be happening!"_

She dropped to her knees and covered her eyes, sobbing. It was out in the open, and there was nothing she could do about it. To make things worse, her friends had witnessed her humiliation. Especially him, Beat, what was going through his mind right now? All she guessed was that there was no way he could ever love her now. This was no doubt the lowest point in her life.

"No… I just want to fall through the ground…" She sobbed.

Jazz tried to crouch by her side to comfort her, but noticed the Love Shockers crush their mics and run after the ball, forcing her to grab it and take off.

"Shit!" Jazz swore, "This is beyond unreasonable! Shouldn't that have been a rule violation?" She shouted angrily.

The Noise Tanks didn't respond, just a look at them and she could tell they were visibly enjoying this turn of events too much to care. To make matters worse, Jazz couldn't skate faster than the Love Shockers, and they were catching up to her fast.

Professor K, who had now gotten his broadcast back, announced, "Whohohoaaaa! The Love Shockers sure had a wild plan under their sleeves! How is this going to affect the outcome of the game!? Will the GG's lose this round thanks to the spiteful vengeance of the Love Shockers? It just goes to show that these ladies are not to be messed with."

"We gotta do something!" Garam panicked, "If Gum doesn't snap out of it we're all gonna die! Man, that was a dirty trick! Those crazy cats!"

"Guuuuuum!" Rhyth cried.

Beat had been standing with a face of shock; suddenly he shook out of it and shoved his way past his friends, "Gum! You've got to help Jazz, they're about to catch up to her!"

Gum slowly lifted her head.

"Hurry Gum! You can do it! Show 'em who's boss!"

"You can win this race Gum! It's not too late!" Corn encouraged.

With the rest of the GG's encouragement, Gum's mortification slowly burned into anger. She hopped to her feet and used her spray can to grab a boost dash. Like a rocket she sped past every obstacle that came her way; tears dried on her face.

The Love Shockers closed in on Jazz ready to snatch the ball at any given moment, they were abruptly bowled over by Gum.

She skated ahead, "All right Jazz, pass it to me!"

Jazz tossed the ball to her high, Gum skated upon and railed and jumped to catch it mid-air.

"That's the spirit Gum!" Corn cheered, "You've got this!"

Gum used the last of her energy to keep skating all the way to the goal. She could see the Noise Tank waiting at the mark getting closer.

Several bangs followed by loud screams startled everyone. Machines with spotlights smashed into the stadium.

"Oh no! The game's being interrupted!" Professor K notified, "It's the Rokkaku Police!"

The GG's eyes widened. Sure enough, the stadium exploded into chaos when several Rokkaku Police officers flooded into the stadium and the audience starting running all over the place in a panic.

"Man, who called these fools!?" Professor K furiously inquired, "It would be nice if the police were just here to watch but nooooo. They forced themselves right in the game!"

The surprise of the sudden assault caused The Noise Tanks to go completely haywire and they started to short circuit. Gum and Jazz rushed to the GG's cage and let the rest of the gang out.

Garam was hyped, "This just keeps getting crazier by the minute!"

"What'll we do?" Boogie questioned.

"I don't know but we better do something." Combo stated.

Lolli stood and disdainfully witnessed the mayhem unfold in front of her. Her teammates got to their feet.

"What should we do Lolli?"

Lolli shook her head, "You know what, let's get out of here. We're clearly done here." Her voice raised, "Ugh, screw this! Hey GG's! You wanna keep her! Fine! She's your issue now! Hmmph!" Her ponytail whipped as she harshly turned around and fled. The rest of the Love Shockers followed after, looking back at the disorder in doing so. Corn watched them go indifferently.

"Ah, forget them." He muttered.

Without warning, a large machine soared into the center of the stage. That machine was way too distinguishable to the GG's.

"Oh no, don't tell me…"

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" That recognizable, manic laugh answered everyone's question. The GG's rushed to the center of the stadium, facing the machine.

"Was there any doubt?" Beat remarked.

"He's gone mad!" Combo noted.

Commander Hayashi smugly explained, "Someone was kind enough to let me know you guys were here. Now's my chance to take care of you brats once and for all! This time I'm prepared so don't think it'll go down like last time!"

The machine didn't look too different, the only thing that seemed different is that the legs were designed so they didn't need to be attached to anything to be upright.

Hayashi cackled insanely whilst saying, "Resistance is futile you little guinea pigs! Just accept your fate! Haha! Don't try any funny business either!" His tired, bloodshot eyes twitched, "It's already getting late…"

Corn stared at the machine before speaking, "That's it! I've had enough!"

The rest of the GG's were thinking the same thing.

"Doesn't this guy ever give up?" Rhyth voiced.

"He should. Considering he's failed to stop you guys so many times before." Boogie mentioned.

"Wahoo!" Garam yelled, "Things are really heating up now!"

Gum took a deep breath, "If he's looking for a fight. Let's give him a good one…"

"We will!" Corn declared, "GG's! Attack!"

Everyone readied a spray can and charged at the machine. Hayashi revved it up and charged at them, likewise.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yeah, I know. It's a cliffhanger, but I need a break! :p**

 **You guys take one too :P**

 **Later!**


	22. Chapter 22: Hayashi's Last Stand

**Author's Note: Hey guys! More Jet Set Radio future here.**

 **I've been taking a break from writing for a bit, so forgive me if updates are a bit slow. This is gonna be a short chapter but I hope you enjoy anyway!**

* * *

"I've had enough of this guy! Let's teach him a lesson he'll never forget GG's!" Corn encouraged his friends.

The disheveled Hayashi laughed manically again, "Hahaha! You punks have made a fool out of me for the last time! This time I'm not leaving until each and every one of you are DEAD! Ya hear me!? DEAD! Hahaha!"

"What's wrong with this guy!?" Jazz questioned.

"He's looney." Combo replied.

"…Thanks."

"You asked."

The monstrous machine picked up its feet and stomped the ground multiple times. This action caused the GG's to be unstable in their footing, eventually knocking them off their feet.

"Whoa!" Everyone yelled.

Inside the machine, Hayashi trembling hands fumbled with some big switches. He firmly gripped the big red one and pulled it down so hard he almost snapped the handle.

"Try this on for size punks!" He shouted. A huge gun emerged from the top of the machine.

Corn shouted frantically, "Watch out guys!"

There were several loud bangs in rapid succession. The GG's scrambled to their feet, the bullets barely missed them as they skated around as fast as they could.

"Quick guys, get behind the stadium walls!" Corn directed, "We gotta come up with a plan to destroy that thing!"

"Shouldn't we just run instead?" Garam asked.

"We could do that but he'll destroy the whole city, the guy's gone mad! If we don't stop him then nobody will! We've got to catch a break eventually!"

The GG's hurried and took cover behind a stadium wall.

"You think you can hide from me you punks!? Think again!" Hayashi fired again and again, the protecting walls crumbled around the GG's forcing them to duck.

"This is bad!" Rhyth yelled, frightened.

"Keep movin'!" Corn announced.

Suddenly, the rain of fire stopped. It took a few seconds for the GG's to realize that had happened, but when they did; the machine appeared to be on the verge of a breakdown.

"What is wrong with this damn machine!? Work you piece of crap!" Hayashi commanded the overheated machine, instead it collapsed.

"Now's our chance! GG's get your paint ready! Go now!

With spraycans in hand, everyone rushed the machine and repeated history by painting the lifeless machine.

"This can't be happening!" Hayashi freaked, "AUGH! No! No! No!"

The crazed commander jerked the controls, forcing the stressed machine back up. One by one the GG's slipped off the rising machine.

"That's it! I'm through messing around!" Hayashi shouted at the top of his lungs, "Your delinquent days end here punks!"

If things couldn't get anymore crazy, the sound of a car coming to a screeching halt caught everyone's attention. When the driver stomped out, everyone's jaw dropped.

"No way!" shouted Corn.

"Captain Onishima!?" Beat noted.

No doubt about it, that was Captain Onishima and boy did he look irate. His cigar freshly lit, the trail of smoke emitted from the glowing tip.

"Hayashi you are such an idiot!" He scolded, "I knew you've gone completely mad but to pull a stunt like this!? Don't you know that machine is unstable?"

"SHUT UP!" Hayashi snapped, "Shut up! Shut up! You have no right to say anything! You've disappeared on us a while ago! I have a good mind to report you to the boss!"

Onishima laughed sarcastically, "And that'll do you any good? The fact that you've 'tested' this machine on these kids before and I still see them here standing unharmed? I doubt he's gonna take you seriously."

Without warning he jerked a large pistol out of his coat and fired at the GG's before they could have a chance to react. Corn yelled and recoiled, slapping his left hand over his right arm.

Gum gasped in horror.

"Corn!" Beat shouted.

Impulsively, Beat charged at Onishima and knocked him off his feet; the gun hit the ground. Onishima tried to retrieve it but Garam rushed forward and engaged in a physical wrestle with the captain. Combo joined the melee with Onishima while Jazz, Boogie, and Gum rushed to Hayashi's machine and started spray-painting it.

Combo restrained Onishima and frantically yelled, "The gun! Get the gun!"

Beat grabbed the gun from the barrel and furiously glared at it, "You've failed to stop us Onishima!" He opened the pistol up and unloaded all of the bullets, letting them fall to the ground one by one. After that he threw the dangerous weapon to the ground and began stomping on it. Over and over again until it started to crack from the repeated blows. Only stopping once it was in pieces. "And you'll never succeed no matter how many times you try!"

Onishima broke free from Combo's hold and the man fell to his hands and knees, crawling over to his broken gun. He breathed heavily.

Hayashi tried to get the machine to start again to no avail. It didn't take long for the dull mechanism to become covered in graffiti art.

Defeated, Commander Hayashi slouched in his chair, twitching, "Guinea pigs? What was I thinking?" He pushed a button and the cockpit of the machine sprouted helicopter wings. The GG's watched him fly away.

Beat looked at Onishima, who was still facing down on his hands and knees. Gum appeared alarmed but Beat assured her, "Don't worry, he can't hurt us anymore."

She breathed out. It was now that everyone's attention went to their respected leader, Corn.

He stood up, with his hand still holding his arm, "Don't worry, he only grazed me." He revealed the wound. His jacket had a single straight split, surrounded by blood stains.

Rhyth had been kneeling next to him, "We should get back and bandage it anyway."

The leader of the GG's nodded. Beat and Gum went to his side, and the GG's collectively began the trek back to their garage.

Onishima remained there, the bright stadium lights seemed to focus extra upon the broken man.


	23. Chapter 23: Fighting Back

"What do you mean you've failed again!?"

That loud, infuriated voice shook Hayashi to his core, "Rokkaku sir, it was just a…"

"That's it! I've given you and Onishima enough chances! You two morons have allowed yourselves to be defeated by these kids too many times!"

"Sir!? What are you…?"

Rokkaku hit his desk hard with a closed fist, "You and Onishima are fired! Since you aren't stopping those kids, I'm calling the ultimate team! If they can't do it… I'll take those delinquents down myself!" His voice volume was at maximum.

Hayashi began to tremble, "Wha… fired!? I'M FIRED!?" No… no…! This can't be! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" He freaked out.

"Get out!" Rokakku demanded, "And if I see you around here again, I'll have you arrested!"

"Sir! I beseech you! This is a big mistake! I'll stop those kids I swear! Next time!"

"GOLDEN RHINOS!" Rokakku called.

From the door, four men in black suits entered, "Yes boss?"

"Get Hayashi out of here at once!"

"Yes sir!"

The four men surrounded Hayashi and restrained him. The fallen commander continued to protest, "Don't do this to me! I'll do anything! Chasing down punks is my life! NOOOOOOO!" His screams faded out of earshot while Goji Rokkaku continued to sit with an angry face at his desk.

Once it was quiet, he stood and looked out the tiny window in his office, "In the meantime… we'll see what those Noise Tanks can do… heheheh…"

His chuckle grew into quiet laughter before he regained his composure and stopped.

"That gang that calls themselves the GG's… By the time this night will be over, they'll regret the day they've decided to break the laws… MY laws! Every single one of them will be at my feet… begging for mercy. They'll be sorry…"

* * *

As soon as the GG's returned to the safety of their garage, Roboy approached the gang, "It's about time you guys got back!" He saw Corn, "What happened out there? I've been sensing nothing but bad vibes!"

Beat explained, "We had a serious run in with the Rokkaku Police. Hayashi went completely mad and Onishima grazed him with a bullet." He pointed at Corn.

"Ridiculous! I can't believe you guys weren't being careful enough dealing with those psychos! You guys frustrate me so much…"

"What are you going on about now?" Garam retorted.

"Seriously, we did the best we could." Combo backed him up.

Rhyth intervened, "Now, now. I think Roboy was just worried about us. Weren't you?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"What!? Worried? Me? I don't… do that!" He turned his head, "Okay… maybe a little. Just a little though! It's not a big deal!"

Corn grinned mischievously, "Heh, I knew you were capable of feeling worried Roboy. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm gonna wrap this up." He went into the warehouse.

"Be sure to wash it first!" Gum called to him, "You wouldn't want it to get infected!"

When Corn disappeared, Jazz stepped in front of Roboy, "Wow, you guys got a robot? Sweet."

Roboy looked at her, "And who might this be? Also I'm more than just a robot I consider myself to be the brains of this group."

"Hey! At least we're the ones getting our hands dirty." Beat responded all snarky.

"That's because the recklessness that you children engage in is too dangerous for my circuitry. I'd rather act as the voice of reason."

"I'll agree you've got quite a mouth on you… Such a sharp tongue for a guy who doesn't have one!"

"Heh… I don't need one!"

While Beat and Roboy continued to bicker, Boogie and Rhyth started to converse. Gum went to a different part of the garage, separating herself from everyone else.

"That was pretty crazy. It's a good thing everyone's okay." Boogie giggled, relieved.

"I know right!" Rhyth replied with her voice dropped, "I… hey listen, call me crazy but… I really honestly don't think Yoyo is… that kind of guy…" She quietly admitted.

"Rhyth, do you… really have a thing for that Yoyo kid?"

She blushed, remembering what she said earlier when she argued with Gum. She fought the itch to grin, "I… This might sound really crazy but… I really do like him a lot."

"I know he has a reputation for being a liar." Boogie mentioned.

Rhyth nodded, "He may be a compulsive liar but… I like the way he makes me laugh."

Boogie smiled and giggled. Rhyth spoke, "I know he's a good person."

Jazz approached them, "I'm sorry to interrupt but… Rhyth, he betrayed you guys. How can you say he's a good person after seeing that?"

"That wasn't him... that couldn't have been him…" Rhyth was adamantly insistent.

"Who else could it have been then?"

"Um…" Rhyth nervously pondered, she didn't have an answer. But she couldn't bring herself to believe that was Yoyo. Anxiety washed over her, "I… I don't know… I just have this feeling…"

Combo leaned against the wall of the warehouse, visibly tired, "Well, we've just escaped with our lives…"

"You're telling me Combo." Rhyth agreed, "I have a bad feeling about this… Like, it's not over."

"I bet it's not." Jazz added, "If anything the Noise Tanks are probably gonna be real pissed their game was interrupted."

"Well that's just great." Combo said.

Corn hopped from the warehouse, "Jazz is right, we need to keep watch. I doubt the Noise Tanks are the kind of gang that would just let things go."

Roboy entered the conversation, "Honestly, what fried their electric circuits this morning?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if Yoyo stuck a biscuit in all of 'em. Heh." Garam joked.

Roboy chuckled, "Yeah, he would do that." There was some sourness in his tone.

"What's this about biscuits?" Boogie inquired, confused.

Garam laughed, "I remember that! You see little lady,

At the edge of the discussion group, Beat glanced around. He skated along the side of the warehouse until he got to the other side. There he saw Gum sitting on the edge of the foundation. Quietly, he rolled to her and took a seat right by her.

She faced him, appearing surprised, "Oh, hey. What's up Beat?"

"A lot has been happening; Just wondering if you were all right."

"Um… yeah. I'm fine." She looked away, remembering what happened at the stadium, _"_ _He knows more of my past now… Geez, I've never been this embarrassed before… it sucks…"_

"Hey Gum, listen. Don't let the Love Shockers get to you." He spoke tenderly, like he could read her mind, "We've all done things that we aren't proud of."

She drew her eyes to him, again she could only see her own reflection in his mirrored shades. She didn't want it to show, but she had recently began longing to see his eyes.

"You sure you're okay Gum?" He asked. She did not realize that she was staring.

 _"_ _Oh my God, I just keep embarrassing myself."_ She snapped out of it, "Sorry, this is just too crazy. Everything has been."

"Heh, yeah I've noticed. You know, I don't know who's more insane. The Noise Tanks or the Rokakku Police."

Gum giggled before saying, "Hey Beat?"

"Hm? What's up?"

She looked around to ensure they were alone and lowered her voice, "Don't tell anyone this but… Roboy is actually a Noise Tank prototype."

Surprised, Beat replied, "You're kidding."

"I wish I was, but he is. Corn and I found him inactive near a dumpster about a mile away from Tokyo. This was back when we were headed here to start the gang. He was just there, turned off."

Beat shook his head slowly, "That's crazy, I had no idea."

"Don't tell him that though. Because if he found out his feelings would be hurt. He had no memory of his past when we woke him up."

"My lips are sealed; I gotta say his ego is way too big for a robot you picked up from the garbage." He laughed.

Gum laughed too. Feeling better, she got to her feet, "Beat?"

He also stood, "Yeah?"

She grinned, "Thanks."

"No problem Gum." He smiled back at her.

Without even thinking about it. Gum got closer to him and slowly put her arms around him. He quietly chuckled and returned the hug which kind of startled her. She felt butterflies in her stomach and her heart race.

Her face felt very warm, _"_ _Geez… this feeling is just so intense like I'm going to faint at any moment? But it's awesome! I feel like I could just drift off. His arms... they're so... warm."_

It was at this moment that she became very flustered upon realizing that they were in the blue hour that she used to love and fantasize about but now hated. It was surrounding them, evident in the sky. Her heart began to pound as contradictory thoughts collided in her head.

"Beat! Gum! Where are you guys?" The two heard Corn shout.

Gum quickly jumped from the embrace, "We're over here! What's up?"

"A broadcast is about to begin on Jet Set Radio! Hurry!"

The two rushed back to the radio where everyone else was waiting and listened.

* * *

DJ Professor K sounded more energized than usual, "All right! All right! The station that will teach you all the things that your parents are too afraid to – Jet Set Radio! Now class, open your books to page 32!"

"Yoyo's gutsy plans got messed up by those idiot Rokkaku Police. Man! Has that backstabber Yoyo been trying to take down the GG's from the get go? What is he gonna be plannin' now? One thing's for sure, the Noise Tanks are pissed about their plans going down because they are rioting in the streets as we speak right now! They must have fried some circuits or somethin'."

The GG's experienced a collective sense of dread.

Professor K continued, "Whatever will we do? Is there anyone out there who can stop those rampaging machines before this goes too far!? This is absolutely crazy!"

The broadcast faded to static as quick as it arrived.

* * *

Corn was the first to speak, "Damn! They're striking back! I expected they would be back for revenge against us but not the whole city!"

"This is one hell of a way to settle the scores." Combo observed, "But I guess we should've expected it."

"Looks like it's time for a bit of a cleanup. GG style!" said Beat.

"Beat's right!" Corn affirmed, "We've got to stop them. Knowing them they won't until we do something or they take control of the whole city. Is everyone ready?"

"Yeah!" Everyone answered.

"Any questions?"

"I've got one." Rhyth spoke up, everyone faced her, "What are we going to do about Yoyo?"

Corn paused, sighed, then replied, "We'll look for him once we subdue the Noise Tanks. Then we'll deal with him."

He noticed that she appeared unsure, "I don't like this anymore than you do Rhyth, but we've got to take him down."

She nodded, "I understand." She disappointedly said.

"Any other questions?"

Nobody answered this time, so Corn announced, "GG's, move out! To Dogenzaka Hill!"

* * *

As expected, the entire area was in complete chaos. There were Noise Tanks floating all over the place, some were skating around and wreaking havoc. Civilians were panicked, running all over the place trying in a desperate attempt to escape the nightmare. Terrified screams filled the air.

"Oh my gosh! It looks a lot worse in person!" Rhyth noted.

Corn's blood boiled at the sight of this injustice, _"_ _If they had just come after us that would've been fine… but they've got to include all of these innocent people!? Hell no! These guys have gone way too far! Just like the Rokkaku Police have! Not only that but Yoyo…"_

"There'll be a blizzard in hell before I let these robo-freaks have the final word here!" He took off like an infuriated bull toward one of the Noise Tanks floating.

"Corn!" Gum shouted.

When he bashed right into it, it crumbled like dust and the pieces fell to the ground. At that moment he snapped out of his angered trance and looked down upon the mess of wires and electronics.

He wasted no time, he turned to the rest of the GG's, "Guys! Just run into them like I did! Search all over and do not leave any stone unturned! Go around every corner! I want this city rid of these freaks, got it!?"

Motivated by Corn's passion, the rest of the GG's agreed and scattered.

"Well at least this won't be too hard!" Beat spoke.

Garam laughed in delight, "We're gonna be the best street cleaners in town after this is over! Waaahooo!"

Gum cautioned, "Careful, don't drop your guard. We don't know what they could be planning."

"But with all of us working together! Nothing can get the best of us!" Rhyth encouraged.

"That's right!" Boogie agreed, "As long as we stay working as a team!"

Jazz was fired up too, "Those Noise Tanks will pay for what they've done to me now!"

"Let's go!" Gum encouraged.


	24. Chapter 24: Girl Fight

**Author's Note: Hello readers! :D**

 **I apologize that I hadn't updated this story in a while. I've just had no will to write for several weeks. This chapter may be a bit short but I'm kind of buliding up to the excitement!**

* * *

One by one all of the troublemaking Noise Tanks were shattered by the righteous gang. With no sign of the three main team members or Yoyo they kept on going.

"All right! Just like that!" Corn encouraged the GG's.

"We'll get this all cleared up in no time!" Beat enthused.

As Dogenzaka Hill slowly cleared up a steady rain began to fall.

"Oh great, just what we needed." Jazz spoke, "Literal rain on top of our rain."

Boogie was confused, "What do you mean by that Jazz?"

"As we're suffering our own personal rain, the weather has changed to reflect that. What's in our hearts."

"Oh, I get it!" She cheered, and crushed another Noise Tank.

Rhyth was also enthusiastic, "Wow that's creative Jazz!"

Jazz looked toward the now cloudy sky, "It's always crossed my mind, if this city could speak, what kind of poetry would it say?"

"That is a neat way of looking at it." Corn agreed, "So I take it you're a fan of poetry?"

Jazz nodded, "Yes, poetry has helped me get through a lot of shit in my life. With poetry and skating things always seemed tolerable."

The GG's continued to crush more Noise Tanks all the while this conversation was happening. Gradually the Noise Tanks appeared in less numbers until they were all gone. Street lights that were scattered across the area lit up in response to the draping night.

"No matter how dark things get, there will always be light somewhere." Jazz spoke as the lights continued to light up.

Gum glanced around the city up and down, "The buildings aren't even lighting up as much as they did before. I've never seen the streets this dark before, it's kind of spooky."

It truly was a depressing scene, at this point the streets were empty, all of the citizens had taken shelter and the only lights were coming from the soft glow of the street lamps. Rain drops were visible within the golden luminosity. Nothing like it is usually, bright, colorful, and vibrant throughout the dark of the night.

Corn shook his head, "This just goes to show how tense this war is getting… and yes, I said war. It's gotten this far." Anger slipped in his voice, "How dare they do this to our city… It's bad enough we've got that Rokkaku asshole taking our rights away, now this…"

Beat spoke, "We're going to take it back. We've decided already that we aren't going to let those guys have the final word. Regardless of what happens, I'm willing to do anything to stop them."

"That goes for me too." Combo approved, "I've already been run out of a place I called home before. I am not going to let that happen again."

Garam voiced, "That's right! I'm gonna do that too! Fight till the end yeeah! Hahaha!"

"We can save the city!" Rhyth happily cheered.

Boogie smiled proudly, "This is another reason why I wanted to join the GG's. Besides being so cool you guys have a sense of justice and friendship that no other gang here seems to have."

"I agree with everyone." Gum answered, "We'll take this city back as long as we keep fighting. There are a lot of unanswered questions right now but one thing's for sure. I will never be in another gang other than the GG's.

Corn looked at his teammates and paused before saying, "Thanks guys. I… I'm sorry if I hadn't been as confident lately." He sighed, "I'm still just torn up about the whole thing with Yoyo. I've been putting on a brave face for everyone's sake, but I hate that feeling you get when you're betrayed. When you put your trust in someone and they knife you in the back. I've just had this lingering feeling telling me that I'm an utter disgrace as a leader for not seeing this coming. However, you guys have been awesome through this whole thing. I'm ashamed to admit that I was afraid I had lost you guy's respect and trust."

He smiled, "I see otherwise though."

"Corn, I'm sure we'd probably be split by now if it weren't for you." Garam explained, "Whether or not you think yourself one, you are a leader. But you have to remember, that doesn't make you invincible. You are susceptible to the ugly side of life just as much as everyone else."

"Garam is right." Beat affirmed, "It's best to not be so hard on yourself."

Corn chuckled, "I knew you guys were awesome. I hope we all get out of this alive once this is all over. Now, we've got Noise Tanks and a traitor to confront. So let's think of a plan."

"Yeah." Everyone agreed.

Just as the GG's were about to devise a plan there was a shout from down the street, "Hey look! There they are over there! It's the GG's!"

The GG's saw the Rapid 99 trio headed their way.

"Oh geez, it's them again." Gum complained.

Once the team stopped in front of them, Corn addressed bluntly, "What do you girls want?"

Lady 99 answered somewhat nervously, "Well… we couldn't just stand by and watch all this hell go down! We had to do something!"

Her posse responded simultaneously, "That's right!" nodding their heads.

"They were all over Shibuya Bus Terminal! It was totally crazy! Luckily they were easy to get rid of so we took care of them. But that's not what we're here to talk about!"

"So what did you come here to talk about?" Corn questioned.

"That little green-haired shrimp traitor that used to belong to you guys? Well, he was fighting one of those Poison Jam weirdos!"

The GG's were shocked, "What!?" But that quickly turned to suspicion.

Lady 99 took notice, "What are you looking at me like that for!? You should probably go check it out! Especially after what that guy has done to you."

"Oh I don't know. How are we supposed to know this isn't another trap? Hm?" Beat fired back with a hint of sarcasm.

"Seriously, nice try." Gum remarked flippantly, "You seriously think we're supposed to trust you guys after that? Get real! You may have told us the truth about the Love Shockers but need we remind you our leader was almost fish food because of you? You are delusional and I feel really bad for you."

"Ugh! Don't even! I'm not asking for trust! Not from YOU guys!" Lady 99 sassed, "Look, that's water under the bridge already! We sure as hell don't want to find out for ourselves what's up, we hate Poison Jam! THAT'S why we're telling you! Also, we're not the ones that got backstabbed this time!"

"Huh, well I guess… wait." Gum hesitated, "What do you mean by 'this time'?"

Lady 99 realized her verbal slip, "Uh… That's not important! You guys get my point I'm sure." She smiled conceitedly, "After all it must suck to have disloyal minions!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! First of all, we aren't minions we're teammates. You know? Friends? Do you know what that means? Probably not because you're so superficial that it makes you incapable of comprehending anything that requires a good moral mindset."

"Shut it! I'm perfectly capable whatever I want to do!"

The rest of the GG's chuckled, and Gum raised an eyebrow, "That's why you got your asses handed to you by the Love Shockers right?"

"W-Whatever! Also, YOU wouldn't know anything about a good moral mindset Gum, considering what the Love Shockers told everyone! How many STD's have you been tested for by the way?"

"Bitch, at least I can actually get laid if I wanted too."

"Screw you!"

"All right, all right that's enough of that." Corn stopped the girl fight, "So where is Yoyo and this Poison Jam guy?"

Lady 99 calmed down, "They're in the Skyscrapper District. You better hurry because it looked like that little tyke was really giving him a pounding!"

Beat whispered to Corn, "You really think we should check this out?"

Corn whispered back, "We might as well, we've got nothing else to go on."

"All right we're outta here." Lady 99 stated, "I'd wish you guys luck but I'd be lying. So I'll just tell you bye! Rapid 99, let's go!" She and the two other girls skated off into the night. The sounds of their skates faded as they got further away.

Once they disappeared from sight Corn turned to Gum, "You okay Gum?"

She was stretching her arms, feeling content, "Whew, it felt so good to let out all that negative energy that had been building up."

"You sure you're okay?" Beat asked.

Gum assured, "I'm over it now. I'm just hoping this isn't another trap or I'll go back to them for round two."

"We just have to be really careful this time. I'm honestly curious. We can check Shibuya Terminal along the way, just to make sure they weren't lying about that."

"So… we're going to the Skyscrapper District?" Gum inquired.

"That's right. All right GG's, move out!" Corn directed, and everyone followed.


	25. Chapter 25: The Shocking Truth

"Looks like everything's cleared up here." Boogie observed, "Just like Rapid 99 said."

Throughout the Bus Terminal, pieces of machinery and computer junk lay everywhere. No doubt from the Noise Tanks.

"Well at least they aren't lying about that." Gum shrugged, "But now there's the bigger issue."

Garam nodded, "That's right. Yoyo could be in a serious smackdown with Poison Jam right now. You think that girl might be involved again? Their leader I mean."

Combo's eyes drifted down sadly.

"Could be Garam." Corn pondered, "Whatever the case is. We've got to get there fast but we can't let our guards down."

"This whole situation is pretty whacko." Jazz stated, "The deeper we get into the night the more screwed up all this gets."

"No kidding." Corn agreed, "Let's get to the Skyscraper District now. We can't afford to waste any more time."

"Right!" All the GG's responded.

* * *

The usually vibrant park was also empty. Further confirmation that the Noise Tank rampage had scared the whole city into staying home.

Beat whistled in awe, "Wow, it's so strange seeing this place empty."

Rhyth confirmed, "I know right! This place is never empty! It's so sad looking…"

"Don't worry. We'll save this city!" Boogie comforted.

Gum observed the surrounding tall buildings and lights, "So how are we supposed to find two fighting guys here?"

"Hm…" Corn considered.

"Should we split up and look?" Beat asked.

"No, let's stay together." Corn decided, "If this is a trap I don't know what's gonna happen but… I think it'll be in our best interest to stick together. Let's look around here."

The gang skated to where the pyramids stood. Unlike the other places they've been to there wasn't a single sign of a struggle around.

"Looks like they haven't been here." Garam spoke.

"Yeah, regardless… the madness of tonight has people hiding in their homes out of fear." Corn shook his head, "Then again that fear has been there ever since Rokkaku Goji took office, it's just been intensified." He scrunched his hands into fists, "This makes me so mad… everyone has the right to live their lives how they want to! They shouldn't have to feel afraid!"

"Corn… do you think Rokkaku might have something to do with the Noise Tanks?" Gum questioned.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Beat noted, "He's caused a lot of trouble just to please his own sick and narrow mind."

Boogie sighed, "I've heard some pretty dark stories about him. That guy's a monster… how the hell did he even get elected anyway!?"

"He cheated the whole system from what I heard." Jazz responded, "He's got big money and he's not afraid to use it. It reminds me of that saying about money being the root of all evil."

"Oh my gosh! Guys, look up there!" Rhyth suddenly shouted, pointing upward. When the rest of the GG's looked at where she was pointing, they couldn't believe their eyes.

It was Yoyo, and he really was giving a brutal thrashing to a Poison Jam crocodile. The gang gasped at the sight. The smaller guy threw the brute to the ground and quickly skated off into the night just as the GG's took off after the action.

"Hurry we've got to get up there!" Corn yelled.

Astonished, Combo said, "That was Yoyo wasn't it!?"

"I can't believe what I just saw!" Garam expressed.

The GG's flipped off of metal poles, grinded off the billboards, and skated atop other buildings until they finally got to the beaten Poison Jam member, who was groaning in pain. The GG's surrounded him rapidly. As they expected, Yoyo was long gone.

"We've got him!" Beat announced.

Corn faced the fallen Poison Jam, "Don't move! We've got some questions for you so stay where you are!"

The crocodile struggled to sit up, "Ugh… grr… huh? Oh… it's you guys… ughhnn. What do you guys want?"

"The guy you were just with, where did he go?" Corn demanded.

"Ugh… Oh right, that little runt belongs to you guys doesn't he…?" He coughed once, "Man… what is with that guy? I didn't think someone so little would be so… so… ouch! It hurts!"

The GG's exchanged confused looks.

"Tell us where he went!" Corn demanded again.

"Grr… why should I tell you? We Poison Jam, still got a score to settle with you guys! In fact, we've got a couple now! Thanks to you losers, our boss ditched us!"

"What!?" A shocked Combo said, "Cube isn't with you freaks anymore?"

"Pfft… She hasn't gone back to her shallow girl club, Rapid 99. So I don't know where she's at. Like I'd care… that backstabbing little bitch…" He snapped fiercely.

Infuriated, Combo punched the guy's arm. Poison Jam roared in pain.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Combo raged.

Beat held him back, "Chill out Combo!"

Poison Jam recollected himself, "Ugh… if you're really set on finding that stubby shrimp… He should be headed off to Sky Dinosaurian Square."

"That's the theme park isn't it?" Rhyth asked.

"It is." Corn confirmed.

Beat cracked his knuckles, "Well what are we waiting for? We've got to get there before Yoyo gives us the slip! That little traitor has a lot to answer for!"

"All right, all right. Let's go." Corn sternly looked at Poison Jam, "If you're lying, we'll find you."

With that, the GG's left him behind, hopping upon another roof.

"So what's the fastest way to get there?" Gum wondered.

Corn looked beyond the edge and could see the train tracks right below them.

"The train tracks." He responded, "If we follow those, we'll get there quick. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Great! All right GG's! Let's move out! Onto the tracks!"

One by one the GG's took the massive jump from the building onto the tracks, each doing a variety of tricks in the air. Each landed on the tracks with precision and glided across the tracks.

"This is getting really exciting!" Boogie observed.

Rhyth skated beside her, "I hear you. My heart's just booming like crazy. But we'll be okay, I know we will!"

"I hope you're right." Boogie said, "It's just intimidating knowing this might turn out bad for us."

"True, every time something happens it's always much worse than what we had to face before." Rhyth noticed.

Garam got between them and put an arm around each of their shoulders, "Everything will be okay girls! We've gotten through everything so far after all."

Boogie nodded with a smile, "That's right. We'll get through this." Noticing they had fallen behind everyone else she spoke, "Let's hurry now, we haven't got a lot of time."

"Right." Garam and Rhyth replied.

* * *

Sky Dinosaurian Square was typically the place to be during the night. Unfortunately, this area was also cleared out by the Noise Tank riot.

"Where are we going to start?" Beat queried.

Corn glanced around at the various rides and attractions. They were lit up but they were alone at the park, or so it seemed. His eyes settled in the distance onto the signature attraction of the park, the suspended dragon-themed roller coaster. Oddly enough, the coaster was still running even though the place was supposedly deserted. It could only mean one thing.

"I think I know just where to look." He answered, "Follow me everyone! To the coaster!"

The GG's rushed through the park, as they got closer they could spot three figures dancing at the loading dock, high in the air.

"I think I see them!" Gum proclaimed, "We've got him now!"

They had to roll through the line leading to the ride which proved difficult at times due to the frequent stairs and uphill paths.

"We're almost there! Let's go, hurry!" Corn encouraged the gang.

"Let's do this!" Beat invigorated.

Finally, they arrived at the loading dock. There he stood in his backstabbing glory, Yoyo. His hood was over his head and he was dancing like nothing was wrong. Two Noise Tanks were dancing behind him.

"Yoyo, you asshole! You'll pay for what you've put us through!" Beat shouted furiously.

Corn fumed, "That's right! This is unforgivable! Betraying us is going to be the one thing you'll regret the most!"

"Seriously, you're terrible. I knew you liked to lie but I didn't think you'd stoop so low." Gum sneered.

Combo set his boombox down, ready to fight, "I don't know how you could do this to us! I thought we were pals! I should've kicked your butt back when we first met, I hope you're ready now!"

"Wait! Don't fall for it!" Someone frantically announced from behind them.

Everyone turned their head, and were stunned by who they saw.

"Is that who I think it is!?" Gum questioned.

"Sure looks like it!" Corn affirmed, "It's…"

Combo's eyes were wide, "Cube!"

Cube skated straight for them, "That guy's a fake! A total imposter!"

She zipped past the GG's and collided into Yoyo, he started convulsing and emitting sparks. The Noise Tanks scattered out of sight.

"What's going on!?" Rhyth panicked.

"I don't know!" Corn answered, "Wait… what the!?"

The appearance of Yoyo began to fade away, until it was finally revealed to be a disguised Noise Tank. The GG's collectively yelped in shock.

"I don't believe this!" A shocked Corn stated.

"That wasn't Yoyo!" Beat asserted, "It was just one of the Noise Tanks in disguise!"

"Those jerks!" Gum scorned.

Rhyth remained silent with a face of shock. She sighed in relief but was still astonished.

"Oh my goodness! This just got real!" Boogie proclaimed, "This is just getting wilder and wilder!"

Cube got upon the station cover and called to the GG's, "You guys, this was all a set up! Rokkaku is out for you guys he had-!" Before she could say anymore she was grabbed by one of the Noise Tanks and a hand placed over her mouth. She let out muffled cries and struggled.

Furious, Combo stepped forward, "You let her go right now!"

The Noise Tank taunted, "It sucks when people spoil the fun like this. Whatever, you guys are toast regardless." He eyed Cube, "Heh, I suppose I'll return her to you." He teetered her to the edge and threw her off. She screamed.

"Cube!" Combo shouted and raced to her.

He caught her in his arms in the nick of time. She looked at him, shocked.

"Don't worry, I got you Cube." He assured her.

"Combo… thank you so much." She spoke in a hushed voice, "I…"

The Noise Tanks turned around and fled. Prompting Corn to shout, "Get them!"

The rest of the GG's ran after them, but the Noise Tanks pulled an extremely risky move and hopped upon the coaster tracks and grinded along.

"Shit!" Corn swore, "Don't follow them guys! It's too dangerous!"

"They're gonna get away!" Gum argued, realizing they could jump to the nearby buildings and escape.

"What they're doing is really dangerous! I don't want anyone to put themselves at risk like that!"

Beat felt determination surge through his entire being. No, he was not going to let them get away. Not after what they had done.

Corn continued to talk, "We'll find them and catch up to them. But right now-"

Beat zoomed off without warning, pushed Corn aside and hopped on the tracks.

"What!? Beat! Beat are you crazy!?" Corn shrieked, "Get back here right now! BEAT!"

"Beat!" Gum cried out.

Beat heard them, but he had made his mind up. He was going to pursue the Noise Tanks, regardless of where they ran. They were quite a distance at first, but he managed to catch up to them quickly. He armed himself with a spraycan and shook it up.

Upon realizing they were being followed the Noise Tanks tried to brake abruptly to throw Beat off.

"I guess we've got company!" One noted.

"Let's have some fun with him then!" Another said, "Shall we?"

Two of them fell behind him but he managed to stay beside one.

"Take this!" He shouted and sprayed paint upon the robot. It flailed around popping a few circuts before falling off the tracks and into the city below.

" _That's one down."_

Suddenly, another Noise Tank appeared behind him and started to push and slap him.

"Ow! Back off!"

Beat flipped around to face his opponent and sprayed. Like the first one, this one appeared to malfunction before losing balance and falling.

Now it was just him and the Noise Tank that had played the role of 'imposter'. The imposter had dashed ahead of him. Beat himself dashed to keep up.

"You aren't getting away with this!" Beat threatened.

He kept the imposter in his sight even as they reached the twist in the track. This rendered him dizzy for a few seconds but he had to stay focused. Fire from the flamethrowers added an impressive effect to the battle just as it would for the coaster riders on a normal day. Just then, there was a loud roaring behind him. Beat looked behind him and confirmed what he had dreaded, the coaster was fast approaching them. The Noise Tank that remained slightly ahead of him didn't seem to notice.

"Oh no…" He started to regret his hasty decision, "This could turn out bad for me."

He looked ahead and realized that he was arriving back at the station. However, it was still a fair distance away.

"Maybe I can make it back and jump off before the coaster catches up… Geez, it's coming up real fast."

Corn bellowed from the dock, "Come on Beat hurry it's catching up!" The rest of the GG's were frantic behind him.

Beat realized that he wouldn't make it in time, the coaster was going too fast. Then he noticed a small bump in the tracks and got an idea.

"No choice… I have to jump now… Okay, here goes!" He vaulted himself off the incline and soared through the air. He saw the lit skyline of the city, contrasted by the darkened sky. The Noise Tank then realized he was in trouble too and made a hasty leap of faith.

Mid-air the two battlers met. Beat smiled impishly, "Hey there." And sprayed directly into his face. After that, they both tumbled and rolled across the floor of the loading dock.

"Beat!" The GG's called, surrounding their friend.

"Heh… I got them." He replied, getting to his feet. The gang faced the remaining Noise Tank, who stood; and had a new paint job.

"You… why does it matter to you punks what goes on in the streets!?" The angry robot vented. He began to breakdown, "BBRZT! I cannot compute… Oh you listen to me GG's… you may have defeated us, but the syndicate has their sights set on you!"

Corn retorted, "This is our city, we're taking it back!"

"All of you best sleep with one eye open from now on…"

Shortly after saying that, a golden claw extended from out of nowhere and crashed the Noise Tank, completely destroying the robot.

"Whoa!"

"Ah!"

The arm retracted to a person in the shadows, before they could get a good look at whoever it was the figure bolted out of sight.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds before Combo spoke, "Who was that!?"

Corn took a few breaths, "I don't know, but now that things have calmed down…" He faced Beat and put his hand on his shoulder, "You… don't you ever do anything like that again, you hear?"

"I'm sorry Corn, but at least they didn't get away right?" He grinned.

"Dude seriously!" Rhyth added, "We thought you were a goner!"

"Nah, it's all good. Also, like I said, they didn't get away!" Beat laughed.

Gum eyed Beat for a moment then sighed in relief, _"Beat… I'm so glad you're okay… If something had happened to you… I don't know. Beat, I… I love…"_

"Hey Gum!"

"Huh?" Gum looked up to see Boogie in front of her, "What's up Boogie?"

"Just making sure you're okay. You're looking a little red on your cheeks, feeling okay?"

All eyes went to Gum.

"Uh… well. You see…" She nervously muttered, "I'm just… this is all so crazy."

"Hey I hear you." Boogie assured, "Everything's okay, well, for now at least. You can relax, somewhat."

"Yeah… heh…"

Beat stared at Gum curiously, _"Huh…"_

Corn suddenly remembered, "Oh that's right! Cube, what was it that you were saying before the Noise Tanks grabbed you?"

Cube gasped lightly at the realization, "Oh! Of course, you see… It was the Noise Tanks the entire time. They were robots built by Rokkaku himself. Yoyo never turned against you guys it was all part of the plan to destroy you guys. To make it appear as if a friend betrayed you… that was intended to lower you guy's morale, so you would be easier to take down."

"Rokkaku that jerk…" Beat commented, "I knew he was messed up but to go this far…"

"Anyway, they've got the real Yoyo locked up in the Fortified Residential Zone. I happened to hear some of the Noise Tanks talking a while ago."

"Are you sure?" Corn asked.

"Yes, I am."

Corn nodded, "Okay, well… this has been quite an adventure. But it's not over yet. Now we know that we were never betrayed. Rhyth…"

"Yes?"

He smiled, "It looks like you were right all along."

Rhyth smiled and enthused, "I knew he wasn't that kind of guy! I'm so happy…"

"It's such a weight lifted off us to know he didn't backstab us. Now that we know where he is, we can go rescue him!"

"Yeah!" The GG's cheered.

"So how do we get to the Fortified Residential Zone?" Combo asked.

"To get there, we gotta go through the Tokyo Underground Sewage Facility." Corn answered, "Let's get going now. Since we just defeated the Noise Tanks there's no telling what Rokkaku might be planning now. And, Cube?"

"Hm?"

Corn glanced at Combo and gave him a comforting look, then back at Cube, "Why don't you stick around with us?"

Cube perked up, hopeful, "R-really?"

"Yeah, you should hang out with us!" Rhyth agreed, "You did us a huge favor!"

When the rest of the GG's also agreed, Cube smiled, "Okay then, I'll join you guys."

"Fantastic! Welcome to the team Cube." Corn replied, "Now we should hurry to the Fortified Residential Zone and find Yoyo. Everyone ready?"

"Yes!" Everyone answered.

"All right GG's, let's move out!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Whew! Hey everyone! :D**

 **So I know I've been updating slow, just as a reminder it might be like that for a while. I hope you keep enjoying nonetheless!**

 **It is late at night as of now when I'm updating, and now I'm tired. So I'll go to sleep.**

 **Good night guys! :)**


	26. Chapter 26: Clutch and Soda

" _COMMUNICATION CENTER TO ALL GOLDEN RHINOS. THE CHAIRMAN HAS INITIATED PLAN R, ALL UNITS MOVE TO THE TOKYO AREA IMMEDIATELY. IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY DONE SO."_

* * *

"Hey Clutch. Say man, I don't think this is a good idea…"

"What!? Hey Soda dude, you're the one who said you were bored. I'm just trying to help cure you of that! Heh, you see?"

"I guess… then again, it's not like we have anything else better to do…"

"Exactly! So just, have fun!"

Clutch and Soda are two best friends. One is the opposite version of the other. Clutch had a vibrant appearance that stood out. A fire red shirt with spiky red hair that resembled flames and grey pants with a flame design and a gold chain attached to his left pocket. His skates were greyish blue with red wheels and he had red and yellow bands around his wrists.

On the other end, Soda's taste in style consisted of calmer tones. He wore a teal-green jacket with a collar so high that the bottom half of his face was concealed. He wore black goggles with green lens on his forehead, green pants, and black gloves. He wore teal-green skates with orange wheels. Soda was nearly bald except for the brown tuft of hair that rested at the very top of his head, but his most prominent physical feature was his big nose.

And these two friends, were looking for trouble. They decided to look for it at the GG's garage.

Clutch scanned the area, looking for any sign of a presence. Then he nodded, "All right, this place is completely empty Soda! Let's look around!"

Soda hesitated, "Wait… Clutch, what exactly are we doing anyway?"

Clutch grabbed Soda by the shoulders, "Dude, hello! Look around you! We're in the GG's garage! This is the hottest gang on the street right now! Have you been paying attention to the word at all? Sheesh!"

"Well, okay…? What are we gonna do here?"

"We're gonna go through their stuff that's what we're gonna do! We gotta see what they got stashed here! I bet they got some cool things!"

Soda became more mindful, "Whoa, Clutch. We're not gonna do anything bad are we?"

Clutch looked shocked, "No way dude! It's just gonna be fun to poke around in their stuff that's all! Now come one!"

The two skated deeper into the garage until they could get a good look at the warehouse. Clutch eagerly rubbed his hands together, "Aw man! I bet in that building is where it all is! Come on Soda."

Soda wasn't as enthusiastic, "Clutch man… what if they come back and catch us?"

"Then we'll run like hell outta here! It's no big deal, hurry up!"

Soda sighed, "Fine…"

Inside the warehouse, Clutch and Soda climbed through the window and got a look at what the GG's had in their base.

"Whoaaa, this place is beyond cool!" Clutch admired.

Soda was looking around too, and he was the only one who was alerted by the presence of a kennel, and two dishes. One with dog food, and one with water.

"Whoa, Clutch man. We better get going now."

"Are you kidding? We just got here! Don't get all cold feet on me now dude."

At the moment they both looked at the window, Roboy appeared. There was a split second of stunned silence before Roboy began shouting, "INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS! GET OUT BOTH OF YOU!"

"They've got a robot!?" Soda exclaimed.

Clutch broke into a run toward Roboy and tackled Roboy to the ground, the two wrestled on the ground.

"Clutch!" Soda shouted and jumped out of the window. He only had a split second to watch the battle.

"Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!"

He looked and saw Potts bolting at him full speed, "Whoa!" He was just about to skate away when Clutch flew into the fray and dove onto Potts with a box, closing the canine inside. The dog began barking and growling inside.

"Clutch are you crazy!?" Soda freaked out.

"I shut that robot off!" Clutch replied frantically, "Let's scram!" He picked up the box.

"You aren't gonna take that dog with us are you!?"

"We'll give him back." Clutch teased, "We're just gonna have a little fun!"

Soda was visibly concerned, and Clutch assured, "It can breathe okay? There's little holes in this box now let's go!" He took off skating.

"Clutch wait for me man!" Soda took off after him, "Ugh… this is so messed up… Hey I thought we weren't gonna cause any trouble!"

* * *

"Super bass outer space and IN YO FACE BABY! Jet Set Radio!" DJ Professor K broadcast, swinging his arms enthusiastically to get in the right mindset, "We're kickin' it live, even in the furthest reaches of the galaxy! And to all you aliens out there listening, I KNOW you plannin' to invade us! Whenever you're ready, just bring it on suckas!"

He popped his arms, "Turns out that the 'Yoyo' that supposedly betrayed the GG's was nothin' but a Noise Tank in disguise! Listen to this now! The Noise Tanks were cyborgs created by Rokkaku. They kidnapped Yoyo and built a fake one to try to destroy the GG's. Word is, since the Rokkaku police couldn't take care of the Rudies on their own, Rokkaku has sent in the Golden Rhinos, their own little secret special forces group, to tear up the streets!"

He paused before continuing, "The Golden Rhinos are a group of highly-trained assassins brought together by Rokkaku Gouji himself. Onishima and Hayashi have been kicked out of the police organization. Heh, they've gotta be freaking out by now! Especially Hayashi." He shook his head and whistled in amazement.

"All of the Noise Tanks have been destroyed, they're completely wiped out. Now, the gangs that the GG's faced in the Death Ball game, are now after the GG's. The hottest gang is certainly in the hot seat now! Hahaha! Also, where in the world can the real Yoyo be!?"

* * *

The GG's were headed back to the garage when they heard that broadcast.

Cube sighed, "Ugh… I was hoping I would never have to hear about the Golden Rhinos again! I hear that name and bad memories pop up!" She lowered her head, then she thought of Coin, "But… I'll be brave."

Combo skated closer to her.

"I still feel bad though, if I had just told Coin to wait for us he'd still be here…"

"Cube we had no idea." Combo comforted, "It was nobody's fault. Anyway, we have a chance at redemption, right? We're friends again now."

"Of course." She smiled a smile that quickly faded, "Hey Combo?"

"Hm?"

Cube kept herself from sobbing and quietly said, "I'm so sorry… about why we split up, and about what happened in the sewer…"

"Don't worry Cube." Combo consoled, "It's all in the past. Let's look toward the future."

She giggled softly, "Right. I know, it's just…"

"It's okay, I understand. Also, I'm really glad you helped us, you didn't have to do that."

"Of course I did! I couldn't just… you know."

"I know."

The GG's continued skating to their destination. Rhyth skated with that perpetual small smile she had most of the time, she felt joyful knowing that she was right about Yoyo. At the same time worried. She took a deep breath, _"Oh please… let Yoyo be safe…"_

Someone patted her on the shoulder, "Hey Rhyth." It was Gum.

"O-Oh, hi Gum. What's up?" She asked.

"Um… hey listen Rhyth…" She cleared her throat, "You were right about Yoyo all along. He didn't betray us. I'm sorry about what I said back there."

Rhyth was puzzled, until she remembered their argument. Nonetheless, she reassured Gum, "It's okay Gum. I understand why you would… say what you said."

"I'm thinking about it now, and maybe we should've had more faith in him… He's our friend."

"It was a clever ploy on the part of the Noise Tanks. They really deceived us. You don't have to feel guilty, none of us have to."

"I get it, but this had got me thinking a lot about myself. I guess the truth is, I've still got some old wounds that hurt." Gum admitted sadly, "People I trust letting me down has been such common theme in my life. When I thought Yoyo betrayed us, I just snapped. I was quick to think that he was just another person who let me down. I should've had more faith in him like how you did."

Rhyth smiled understandably, "Gum, you're the strongest woman I know. You've been through so much and yet you just keep going."

Gum chuckled, "I don't know Rhyth. You had faith in Yoyo in the face of the most convincing and painful lie. Plus, you've been through some crap yourself."

"Yeah, I have. I still think you've had it worse."

The two girls laughed, then stopped skating for a short while to exchange a hug. Because of this, they fell behind the group.

"Okay, let's catch up before they leave us behind. Heheh…" Gum amusingly stated.

"Yeah, we should." Rhyth chuckled.

"Whew… we're fixing to have one hell of a night ahead of us."

"You can say that again!"

"No, I think once is sufficient."

Corn spoke, "Everything is quiet for now, of course that could change really quickly."

"At least the Noise Tanks aren't gonna be bothering us anymore." Beat cited.

"True, but we've still got more to worry about."

"Yeah, like who was that guy with that huge claw?" Boogie inquired.

"Whoever he was, he seemed like bad news." Garam input.

Jazz cautioned, "We might be seeing him soon."

"I don't know, but we've got to stay on guard." Corn warned, "We all know the Golden Rhinos are on the way and I think it's best we try to avoid them if we can for now. We gotta get Yoyo and learn what their plan is before we strike. As we all know these guys are very dangerous, not like the Rokkaku Police we've faced before."

The GG's were passing through the silent Dogenzaka Hill when something caught out of the corner of Gum's eye.

"Hey, check it out!"

Everyone stopped.

"Gum?" Corn queried.

On the wall was a small piece of graffiti artwork, depicting a rhino and odd symbols.

"Oh no, it's them… They've been here." Cube dreaded.

Jazz expressed disgust, "Ugh, that is the ugliest graffiti I've ever seen!"

Combo stared at the work, "The Golden Rhinos... that's the exact same symbol that Cube, Coin, and I saw in Grind City! They're already here…"

"Son of a…" Corn glanced around hastily, "Okay everyone, let's hurry back to the hideout now! Quickly!"

The GG's took off in a frantic pace.

No more than a minute after they disappeared did a black car slowly drive by, the driver and passengers peering out the windows. The driver spoke into a radio, "This is the Golden Rhinos in the Dogenzaka Hill area. The vicinity appears to be clear."

The communication center responded, "Keep watch, those rats are around somewhere. Remember, you are authorized to use any force necessary to take them down."

Fortunately, the GG's made it back to the safety of their hideout without being seen.

"Okay, that was a bit freaky." Beat commented, "I can't believe those guys got here already."

"Looks like the jig is up. Rokkaku Goji really is out for us." Garam noted.

Corn stepped into their hideout further, he had a feeling that something was strange. There was no music playing, leaving an eerie silence.

"Hey everyone!"

The rest of the GG's caught up.

"Does something seem… a little off around here?"

The GG's collectively looked around, curious and confused.

"It's a little too quiet…" Combo spoke, "Ugh… I don't like this…"

Cube held onto his arm tightly.

"Huh…" Gum skated forward, "Roboy! Hey Roboy, we're back!"

No answer, except the sound of the wind and the faint noise of an airplane in the distance.

"Roboy!" Corn called, again receiving no answer.

"Okay, now I'm really starting to freak out." Garam admitted.

"Maybe he's just trying to play a joke on us." Boogie reasoned.

The GG's slowly rolled toward the warehouse, keeping fully aware of their surroundings. Corn peered around the corner where the window was, and there was Roboy on the ground.

"Roboy!" He shouted.

Gum rushed to Corn's side and gasped, "Oh no Roboy! Guys, get over here!"

All the GG's hurried to their downed robot friend, anxious.

"Whoa, Roboy! What happened?" exclaimed Beat.

"Is he okay!?" Rhyth worried.

"He doesn't look like he's damaged." Corn informed, "I mean he's pretty indestructible but…"

"He's deactivated." Gum observed, "How did this happen?"

"Let's find out." Corn re-activated him.

A few seconds passed of wiring sounds and beeping. Roboy's eyes blinked rapidly before settling down and remaining on. He lit up hastily, "Whoa, what happened? Where are they!?" His head darted in all directions.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down Roboy it's us!" Corn calmed him, "We're back."

Roboy froze for a second, "You guys! Oh no… I think we'd better step it up real good soon!"

"Roboy, what happened? How did you get turned off? What's the last thing you remember?" Corn interrogated him.

"You talk so fast… huh… well…" He hesitated before snapping, "Oh that's right! INTRUDERS! THERE WERE INTRUDERS!"

"What!?" The GG's shouted together.

"Somebody busted in!?" Garam shouted.

"Are they still here?" Gum questioned. Several of the GG's began scanning the area.

Corn raised a hand to calm everyone, "Quiet everyone! Roboy, how many were there? What can you recall?"

"Um… let's see… there were two of them. Rudies just like you guys. One was wearing red the other was dark green…"

Before he could continue, a piercing scream shook the entire base making everyone jump. Rhyth rushed out of the base, alarmed.

"Rhyth, what's the problem!?" Corn asked.

"Potts is gone! I can't find him anywhere!"

"Oh no…" Beat dreaded.

Boogie came out of the warehouse behind her, "She's right! I looked all over!"

Upset, Rhyth folded her hands, "Whoever broke into the base, they must have taken Potts! What are they going to do with him?"

"This is a dognapping!" Garam concluded.

"We've got to catch those jerks!" Beat stated, "Only thing, where are we going to find them?"

Roboy explained, "Before I went completely out… I heard them saying something about the Skyscraper District and Pharaoh Park."

Immediately Corn jumped to action, "Let's hurry GG's! If we're fast enough we could catch up! Roboy, are you feeling all right?"

Roboy moved his limbs around, "I'll be fine. Not to brag but I am super durable. It'll take a lot more than that to wear me down!"

"I figured. That's great. All right GG's, move out!"


	27. Chapter 27: Destiny

The Skyscraper District and Pharaoh Park was completely empty, the lights were still bright but there was no one around except for the GG's.

"Check it out! The Golden Rhinos have been here already." Beat pointed out a large mass of graffiti in the same style as the smaller one, depicting the same rhino.

"We have to be very careful." Corn replied, "They could be around any corner."

"At least we know who we're lookin' for." Garam stated.

Beat replied, "I wanna know who the hell would steal a dog. Especially at a time like this with the Golden Rhinos in the city."

"Clearly some bored idiots…" Gum sarcastically answered.

"They better not hurt Potts!" Rhyth spoke.

The gang stopped in the area where the street overlooked the pyramid park.

"Here's the thing." Corn announced in a lower voice than usual, "We gotta find these guys, once we do, we'll interrogate them."

"And after that?" Boogie asked.

"Depending on the circumstances we might…"

Corn didn't get to finish his sentence. Everyone paused to hear the sound of running feet headed their direction. They looked the way they just came and saw a group of men in black suits with large guns, flashy gold afros, and sunglasses.

Corn whispered, "Shit! Guys run for it, into the park!"

Everyone took off and made that massive leap from the road and into the park as fast as they could and hurried to disappear among the palm trees and Egyptian decorations. Corn quickly glanced at them to see they had their guns aimed.

"Watch your heads guys!" He hastily shouted.

Immediately after saying that, gunfire opened. The bullets struck the ground close to them.

"Agh! These guys are complete crazies!" Jazz proclaimed.

"I said this before but, these guys have no mercy!" Combo affirmed.

"We're almost out of sight, keep going!" Corn encouraged, "Quick, here!"

The leader guided his gang behind a massive pyramid. Once he took a few frantic breaths he spoke, "Did anyone get shot?"

Everyone looked at one another before there was a communal answer of "no's" among the GG's.

"Okay, good. Thank God."

"What do we do now?" Ryth inquired.

Corn removed his tall hat and as carefully as he could, leaned over just enough to where he could see around the pyramid. The Golden Rhinos remained there for about thirty seconds before one of them stomped in frustration and shouted something to the team. They then took off down the road.

Corn breathed out, "Okay, they just left."

"So, I guess this means we're safe again? At least for now?" Gum guessed.

"For now, yes. I knew they probably wouldn't try to follow us the way we ran. There's no way they could make a jump like that without breaking a leg. Good thing they don't have skates."

There was a moment of silence before Corn continued, "We can't stay here. It's only a matter of time before they get down here the normal way that the rest of the public uses. We gotta find these rudies and Potts and get the hell outta here."

"We're chasing these rudies, and the Golden Rhinos are chasing us." Beat mentioned, "What is that they called? Irony?"

"I guess. I didn't really pay too much attention during those discussions in English class when I was still in high school. Anyway, let's move GG's!"

As the GG's continued, the buildings around the gang remained bright and active as always, nothing like the current situation.

"There's probably a lot of people hiding in the buildings around us." Jazz noted.

"It's like the whole city is on lockdown." Cube stated.

"Something like that." Corn suddenly paused at what he saw ahead, "Hey guys check it out!"

A box lay in the middle of the road upside down, with the tops spread out. The GG's immediately surrounded the box while Corn carefully tilted it over.

"It's completely empty." He answered.

Beat shook his head, "Damn, well at least we know someone's been around here."

Rhyth was closely inspecting the box, "Wait a minute!"

She reached into the box and took out a few strands of hair, "This is… this looks like Potts hair! He's been in here! Look there's more!"

Sure enough, it didn't take the GG's long enough to notice the few dog hairs that were left. Not only that but once they shined the city lights inside they noticed scratches.

"That's it, Potts has got to be around here somewhere!" Gum declared, "He must have escaped from whoever the two that took him."

"We don't know that for sure." Corn pondered, "Whatever the case is, we don't know until we find them."

A loud gunshot rang several feet from them, startling the GG's. Just as Corn was about to shout for them to flee, they heard shouting.

"Look man, you got the wrong guys! We're not associated with the GG's at all! No need to get all violent!"

The Golden Rhino agent stabbed his machete into the wall dangerously close to Clutch's head, slicing off a bit of hair. His deep voice threatened, "If you aren't associated with the GG's then how come we heard you talking about leaving their 'hideout' a few minutes ago?"

Soda was right next to Clutch, being held by a second agent who had a gun.

"Dude, seriously. We're not with them." Soda remained calm, but was starting to freak out, "So… could you put those things down? They're really dangerous!"

The first agent yanked his machete out of the wall, but remained a tight grip on Clutch, "We know that children, and just so you know the use of deadly force has been authorized. However, we will be willing to take it easy on you guys if you tell us something."

"What do you want from us!?" Clutch panicked.

"We want to know where the GG's hideout is. So, would you care to tell us? Surely you wouldn't want the next bullet to go through your heads right?"

Clutch stuttered somewhat, "I-I ain't telling you shit! Screw you!" Then he spit in his aggressor's face.

The Golden Rhino jerked his head away and wiped his face, now furious he yelled, "AGH! Stupid kid! This is the problem with you brats thinking you know everything and that you run the streets! Well, you're outta luck now! Goji Rokkaku is going to take this city back from you punks!"

He pressed the machete against his throat and lowered his voice, "You kids should've stayed in school. You would've had a chance at becoming productive members of society then."

The other put his gun to Soda's head, the chilled rudie firing back, "Man… I would never want to become a member of society to a so-called leader like him…"

Clutch replied, "That's right."

The first agent shrugged, "Foolish children… come on, we best put them away."

Both rudie's braced for their imminent end, until a can of spray paint smacked the first one in the face. Knocking him away from Clutch, the other was so surprised he let go of Soda and barely had time to react when Combo rushed for the suited man and knocked him out cold with one swift punch. His gun soared off a nearby ledge and tumbled down, far out of sight.

The remaining agent tried to gain his composure, ready for a fight but the GG's charged in and sprayed graffiti upon him until he lost his footing and fell. The machete slid across the ground a few feet away. Combo knocked him out before he could stand.

Combo rubbed his knuckles then turned to Cube, "That was a great throw."

Cube smiled, "That can I threw is empty, I had to put it to use somehow."

"Well that was a good use. I've been wanting to deck these guys for a long time. Now then…"

The GG's turned to the two rudies who were still in a state of shock. Corn approached them, "Rudies just like us. One wearing red the other dark green…" He repeated Roboy's description, "There's no doubt that Roboy was talking about you guys."

Soda glanced at Clutch with a look that said, 'I told you that was a bad idea'.

The latter became frantic again, "Okay, okay. Just chill out all right? No need for violence! We were just having a bit of fun. Okay? Cool?"

"Not cool." Corn replied harshly, "Where did you put our dog? Plus, you could've broken our robot!"

"Oh, the dog! Right, of course! Look we got jumped by those crazy Golden Rhino guys! We dropped the box and the dog ran off somewhere! I don't know where! Honest! And I'm sorry about your robot friend, I just freaked!"

"We?" Soda responded, "You were the one holding the damn box and you… Also I knew this was a bad idea!"

"I know, I know! It was all my fault! Okay? But hey, I bet you aren't bored anymore right Soda? Buddy?"

Soda face palmed, "Ugh…"

"Ruff!"

Everyone turned in the direction of the bark.

"Potts!" Rhyth cheered.

The dog rushed to his gang happily, "Ruff, ruff, ruff!"

Rhyth reached down and picked the dog up, and he licked her face, "Potts we missed you!"

The rest of the GG's surrounded them to pet Potts.

"He's not hurt is he?" Corn questioned.

"I don't think he is." Rhyth replied, "He's not acting like it."

"That's good to hear." Beat affirmed while patting Potts, "Glad to see you safe buddy!"

Combo remained outside of the circle, but even he smiled at Potts a little, "I don't usually like dogs. But… he's part of us so… I'm happy he's all right."

"Good to have him back. Now we just need to find Yoyo and we'll be a complete gang again." Gum stated.

"I sure hope he's all right." Garam spoke, "We have to go find him now!"

"Um, before we get into that. What are we going to do about those two?" Boogie asked, pointing behind her with her thumb at Clutch and Soda. The two were just about to skate away.

"She has a point. They did steal Potts and could have hurt Roboy." Jazz cited.

"Hmm…" Corn pondered.

"Hey, guys. I know what we did was not cool…" Clutch defended, "We won't ever show up at your hideout again, I swear! Peace?"

Soda appeared frustrated, but he explained, "I know my friend Clutch here can be a bit… reckless, and acts without thinking a lot of the time. But he's a good guy. I don't think he'll be doing this anymore."

"Well, you didn't hurt our dog." Corn considered, "And Roboy is perfectly fine…"

"So what's the verdict judge Corn?" Gum asked.

Corn, with a serious face, decided, "We'll let you guys go this time, but if you try any shit like this again, you will regret it. Are we clear?"

"Perfectly clear!" Clutch readily agreed.

"Got it." Soda calmly answered.

"Good, now get outta here." Corn commanded, "I need to discuss something with my gang now."

Clutch nodded and skated off rapidly. Soda gave the peace sign to the GG's, "Later dudes." Then hurried to catch up with Clutch.

Beat watched them until they were gone then said, "I hope that was the right thing to do."

"Don't worry about it. If they cause us trouble again, we'll deal with them." Corn assured, "Now that we've got Potts back, let's drop him off at the hideout and head to the Fortified Residential Zone. I can only pray that nothing else happens because we've already wasted too much time thanks to those guys."

"So we need to hurry." Combo voiced.

"That's right, GG's, let's move!"

While the GG's hurried back to the hideout. Rapid 99 just happened to be watching from the distance, Leading Lady 99 had her eyes locked on Cube and Combo.

"So she's with the GG's now…" She muttered.

"Looks like it boss. It also looks like she's patched things up with that Combo guy."

"Hmm… woop-de-doo for her." Lady 99 dissed sarcastically.

"Are you still mad at her boss?"

"No way, I could care less about that now. I wouldn't mind being mad at that chick who calls herself Gum. No one has ever spoken to me the way she did…"

There was a moment of silence before she continued, "But I won't. I'll just wait until our paths cross again… and not just her, the rest of the GG's."

"We should probably leave boss… Before those freaky guys with guns come back…"

She nodded, "Right, let's bail." Then like the GG's, they left, except in the opposite direction.

While Gum skated with the rest of the gang, she contemplated about what was going to happen with worry, _"I wonder what's going on… why do they have Yoyo at the Fortified Residential Zone? I have a bad feeling about this… I mean if they're trying to destroy us then, wouldn't they just… I don't know."_

Beat skated just within her peripheral vision. Next thing she knew, she couldn't stop herself from stealing glances at him.

" _Wait a minute, what am I doing!? Stop doing this Gum there's bigger things to worry about!"_ She sighed quietly, _"Yoyo better be there…. His absence has been freaking us out long enough."_

Meanwhile, Beat too, was considering what was about to happen.

" _Considering what's been happening I don't think this is going to be simple. The Fortified Residential Zone… why would they put Yoyo there? Eh, whatever. Hang in there Yoyo, we're on the way! No doubt if they hurt him there's going to be hell to pay."_

He skated to be beside Gum, "You look like you have a lot on your mind."

She lit up somewhat as she looked at him, "Y-Yeah." She answered.

He was mildly perplexed at her reaction but he asked anyway, "Same here, understandable considering all the crap happening. Would it be weird to mention that I have a bad feeling this is not going to go well?"

"No, I feel the same way."

Cube entered the conversation, "How so?"

"Like we might be headed into another trap." Beat suggested.

"That wouldn't be a bad guess." Combo spoke, "It's happened before."

"We'll just have to be sure to be extra careful." Corn noted, "Who knows what's going on now… or what was going on before we learned about this."

* * *

The sky was dark with many clouds present that moved steadily along the sky; like traffic in the street during the day. The moon gave a silver lining glow to the ones that passed over. The GG's were now back at the hideout and Rhyth put Potts on his bed.

She spoke, "It's great to have Potts back. Now we just need to get Yoyo."

Roboy appeared, "I see you got Potts back, very good."

Corn chuckled, "Very good? That's unlike you."

"Did you find the rudies I was telling you about?"

"We did."

"Oh, I hope you wiped them out. They deserve it for humiliating me like that. Don't get me wrong, I could've handled them myself when I caught them here. They just caught me off guard that's all."

"We let them know that if we ever caught them around here again they'd regret it."

Disappointment sunk into Roboy's voice, "That's it? You're just going to take their word for it? Rebellious hooligans like them?"

"Hey, we're all kind of rebellious here." Corn pointed out.

Garam confidently stated, "Besides, they got jumped and almost killed by the Golden Rhinos and we saved them. They probably wet themselves they were so scared! I don't think they'll be messing with us after that."

"Yeah, that happened." Corn affirmed.

"Is that so?" Said Roboy, "Oh, I wish I could've been there to see that. It must have been fun."

Gum, Rhyth, and Cube sat together in a line outside.

"This is all coming upon us so fast." Rhyth stated, "This might be obvious but I'm worried."

"We're all worried Rhyth, but remember what we talked about. We're a team and we'll stick together no matter what happens."

Cube nodded in approval, "I know it's in the past now but, I can't help but wonder if things would've turned out different if we had followed that advice back in Grind City. After… after we lost Coin."

Rhyth paused before answering in a soft voice, "I don't know but, I am a firm believer that everything happens for a reason. Like all of us, we were put here and brought together for a reason."

"We each have a destiny basically." Gum replied.

"Exactly, and it's up to us to find out what it is. We all came from different paths but we were destined to meet."

"It's a good thing our warehouse has so many rooms available." Gum humorously mentioned, making the other girls giggle.

"I'm happy Combo and I are pals again." Cube spoke, "If anything, this whole situation made us better friends. I do regret the fact that I led two crazy gangs with no real sense of alliance."

"I feel you there." Gum related, "When I led the Love Shockers."

"I find it funny that Rapid 99 got owned by those crazies." Cube laughed a little, "I guess it does make me feel a bit better knowing the gangs I led weren't nearly as nutty as them."

The girls put their arms on each other's shoulders and looked up at the sky.

Gum took a deep breath, "I'll be thrilled once this is all over."

"Same here." Cube and Rhyth said simultaneously.

Beat and Combo snuck up behind the trio and crouched, "Hey girls." Said Beat.

All three of them jumped in surprise.

Cube breathed out, "Geez, you two. You shouldn't sneak up on chicks like that."

"We're about to head out. Are you ready?" Combo asked.

"All right then." Gum nodded, "I guess we're ready to go."

Rhyth agreed with a small smile, "Let's get out there."

Once everyone gathered, Corn announced, "GG's, let's move out!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Finally! Finals are over. Whew. :P**

 **Don't worry, Clutch and Soda will return.**

 **Later!**


	28. Chapter 28: The Concept of Love

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, school's back in session and my health hasn't been so great.** **Hopefully you'll enjoy this regardless!**

* * *

When the GG's reached the Tokyo Underground Sewage Facility once more, it was unusually quiet. There was only the sound of falling water drops hitting the puddles below.

"Looks like Poison Jam isn't here. Lucky us." Gum stated.

"Either that or they've skipped town." Cube mentioned, "As tough as they like to present themselves they are a bit cowardly."

"I've seen that behavior myself when I first met Yoyo." Combo remembered.

Corn advised, "Stay alert everyone. The Golden Rhinos could be anywhere."

"So which way to the Fortified Residential Zone?" Boogie asked.

"It's over this way." Cube guided through the dim sewers, "Just past the entrance."

"I've been there before myself." Garam mentioned, "As a warning to everyone, it's major hectic."

"Well Garam, considering what's been going on… I'm expecting it." Corn replied.

The gang came upon another entrance. This one was no different than the others except the path ahead; a twist followed by a slope going upward.

"This is it." Cube confirmed.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Garam inquired energetically, "Are we gonna bust in and secure the place like the feds?"

Corn glanced at Garam oddly, "I was thinkin' more… let's quietly sneak in. With how trigger-happy the Golden Rhinos have to be by now it's probably a bad idea to draw attention to ourselves."

After an awkward silence, Garam agreed, "Yeah, good point. Let's just be ninjas."

Boogie chuckled, "I like the sound of that. Being ninjas."

"Watch me be the best ninja, little lady." Garam whispered to her.

"You're on." She winked.

"All right GG's." Corn spoke, "Let's go."

The sounds of the large fans filled the air of the Fortified Residential Zone. However, there was nothing else. It was almost too quiet for the Fortified Residential Zone.

"You think the Golden Rhinos would be all over this place if they have Yoyo." Gum whispered.

"Stay awake everyone." Corn replied, "I don't know what they're trying to pull and I don't want to find out the hard way."

"Hey Corn, check this out." Rhyth spoke.

"Hm?"

She had found a reel-to-reel tape recorder sitting near one of the residences.

"What's this doing here?" Beat wondered.

The reel clicked on by itself and began rolling, startling the GG's.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Rhyth took a step back.

"Well, well, you actually showed up! How admirable!" The voice from the tape was immediately recognizable.

"Rokkaku!" Corn shouted.

"Unfortunately, it's far more foolish than admirable! Hahahaha!" Rokkaku taunted, "You continue to cling onto the sad notions of 'camaraderie' and 'friendship'. Now that's all quite wonderful and touching really but now, you're deplorable, disgraceful, and pitiful lives will end in a grand display of fireworks! You've fought well and it's sad to have this entertaining battle come to an end… but I have plans to execute, and it starts by executing you all! Hahahaha!"

The tape spontaneously exploded into pieces.

"What is he talking about? What's going on?" Rhyth looked around and gasped, "Guys!"

"Whoa! Golden Rhinos approaching from that way!" Combo pointed at the group of men with military weapons.

"Holy sh- guys, this way!"

Corn directed his gang to a worn and rusted stairway. Using their skates, they glided off the ground and the Golden Rhinos fired their guns. The GG's made it to the second floor no problem and continuing rail riding. Corn, who was ahead of the group, noticed the rail was ending fast but saw a steel ladder bolted to the wall.

"Gang, get ready to jump!"

"Got it!" Everyone replied.

One by one the GG's jumped to the ladder and glided vertically and flipping backwards on the next floor. Now out of the line of fire the GG's took a breather.

"Did we lose 'em?" Cube asked.

Corn looked around, "Looks like it… wait, what's that?"

The GG's locked their sights on a suspicious machine on another floor above them.

"It's got a timer!" Gum shouted.

Corn rushed to the ticking machine with a spray can in hand. He had to fly up a set of twirling stairs and hastily skate several more feet to get to the suspicious contraption.

"Shit! Is this what I think it is!?" Corn swore. The timer had fifteen seconds left. Thinking fast, he tore the back of the machine off and filled it with paint.

" _I don't know if this'll work but it's all I got!"_

By that time, the rest of the GG's had caught up and inspected the object. The timer was now stopped at three seconds.

"The timer stopped, thank God!" Gum announced.

Corn was breathing heavily from the adrenaline, "There's no doubt… this thing is a bomb!"

"I can't believe this!" Beat threw his arms in the air, "Rokkaku has gone too far!"

"He was gonna blow up this whole place wasn't he!?" Gum assumed, "So that's where all the residents went! They were probably all evacuated! Or… at least I hope so."

Jazz shook her head, "I knew this guy hated kids like us but to go to these lengths? That's so messed up."

Combo looked around, "Man, we better find Yoyo soon!"

"GUYS! HEY GUYS!"

Startled by that familiar voice, the GG's glanced around frantically.

"UP HERE YO!"

Rhyth faced upward, "Oh my gosh, he's up there!" She pointed.

Yoyo was on the next floor several feet away, locked in a cage that resembled the kind bird owners would keep their birds in. He surely resembled a trapped bird.

"Yoyo!" Corn yelled, "Hang on we're on the way!"

"Hurry yo! They've got another bomb over here!"

"Son of a-! GG's we gotta get over there!" Corn scanned the area quickly for a path, he found one quickly, "Everyone follow me!"

Corn led the gang up a flight of stairs leading to the next floor on the same level as Yoyo. However, their caged companion was on ground one wide gap away.

"This way!" Corn announced, he traveled up another ladder up another floor and sped toward the edge. Using his spray can he increased speed and power to his skates and took a leap of faith. Him and the rest of the GG's knew that if they fell short they would likely fall to their deaths below, but they had full faith in him, and they did the same. Everything appeared to almost freeze while they were at the peak of how high they were gonna go. The descend was the opposite, fast and heart pounding.

The landing? Surely not as smooth as they would typically go. Some of the GG's ended up colliding into one another just before landing and rolled across the ground several times.

Corn, who happened to land okay, rushed to Yoyo, "Where's the bomb!?"

"It's that way yo! I think it's about to explode! Hurry!"

Corn could see it clearly, there were only five seconds on the clock. The leader went barreling right for the machine and practically pounced on it and repeated the process as with the first bomb. He managed to stop disaster by less than a second. Before everyone could relax, Rokkaku's voice came from nearby in another reel-to-reel.

"What? You did it? Ugh! How frustrating! The fact that you are hearing this indicates that you have managed to stop the bombs. As aggravating as this is I will not worry! For I have prepared several more countermeasures. Enjoy this small little victory now you little rats… but know that you will fail soon!" The tape then self-destructed just like the first one.

The cage Yoyo was in was just above the GG's heads, so Cube took her skates off and climbed on Combo's shoulders to get to the same level. Yoyo seemed to be all right for the most part; he had several bruises and scratches indicating a recent physical altercation. He tried to shake the bars but they did not budge. He did not have his sunglasses on either.

"Relax, we'll have you out of this in a second." She told Yoyo.

Yoyo glanced at Cube curiously, "Don't I… know you from somewhere yo?"

"That doesn't matter right now. Do you have any idea on how to open this cage?"

"It's not going to be easy considering those guys yo." He scratched his head, "They locked me in here while I was out cold."

Corn hurried over, "Yoyo? Is that really you?"

"What do you mean yo? It's me!"

"Just wondering if you're another robot in disguise."

Cube reached through the cage and grabbed Yoyo's arm to yank him closer.

"Hey yo, what are you-?"

She then seized him by his hair and started scanning around his neck and face, she also tugged at his skin a bit.

"Yo, what's the idea? Could you just get me out of here yo? Ow! Watch the marks yo!"

Cube looked at corn smiling with reassurance, "Good news. This is the real deal Yoyo."

Corn breathed out, "Okay, thank God. Dude, you have no idea what we went through to find you."

Yoyo shook his head, "I think I do yo. You guys look like hell."

"We practically went to hell and back… twice!" Combo emphasized.

"Seriously, you really freaked us out!" Beat explained, "Not only that but… we'll tell ya later."

Cube jumped off Combo's back and put her skates back on, "Well, I can't see anything obvious we could break to open this thing.

"What are we going to do?" Gum asked.

Beat glanced up at the sky, and did a double-take, "Holy shit! Guys watch out!" He shouted in a frantic voice.

The GG's looked up just in time to see fighter jets crash loudly through the glass ceiling with the Golden Rhino symbol prominent on the wings. The GG's shielded their heads with their arms from the falling glass.

"No way!" Gum freaked, "Now he's got jets!? That's uncool!"

"You've guys got to get out of here yo! Now!" Yoyo shouted.

Determination fired up, Corn replied, "We didn't come all this way here and nearly get blown up just to abandon you Yoyo! Hold on tight!"

He took off skating toward a nearby ramp that he managed to get a good look at. He soared through the air with spray can in hand, shocking the pilot of the jet on the right. Corn landed upon the windshield and didn't hesitate obscuring the view with paint.

When the other jet started to turn around, Gum jumped into action. Using the same ramp, she hopped upon the jet that Corn was on and jumped on the second jet. She covered that windshield with paint. The rest of the GG's used this opportunity by trying to open Yoyo's cage.

The pilots communicated through radio,

"I can't see a damn thing! What are we going to do?"

"Reckless kids… we've got no choice just fire! Fire!"

Both jets launched a missile, one right after the other. The GG's yelped in unison. There was a quick flash of light and before any of the youths knew it, each of them were sent tumbling down among flaming debris.

Corn woke up seconds so close to a large piece of burnt rubble, that he could feel the heat on his face. He had no idea how far that he and his gang had fallen but it felt pretty far from the shock he felt in his body. He pushed himself up to look for his gang and only had time to view the sea of wreckage that surrounded him. The approaching Golden Rhino troops forced him back down, hiding himself. The heavy boots stomping along the ground got closer and closer.

Corn planted his face in his arm, _"Shit… no way… I think this is it… we're gonna die… sorry everyone… sorry…"_

"Golden Rhinos to communication, we have neutralized the targets and are ready to eliminate them."

"Very well, good job. Rokkaku will be very proud."

"Just as soon as we dig them out of this pile we'll-"

"Not today assholes!" A deep voice bellowed just before barreling into the three Golden Rhinos, throwing them to the ground.

It was Clutch, and Soda appeared right after with a can of spray paint. He began tagging one of the downed Golden Rhinos when the other two started to get up.

"Oh, you want more?" Clutch taunted. He used the wheels of his skates to kick one gun behind him several feet away, just as the other was about to grab his own firearm, Soda gripped his arm tightly.

"You shouldn't be playing with guns." Soda spoke in that calm, monotone voice. Then he nailed him across the face with a solid punch, knocking him out.

The remaining conscious one tried to get Clutch from behind with a knife, but Clutch whirled around, crouched and flipped his aggressor over his head. He then turned back around and delivered his own punch. Now all the present Golden Rhinos were unconscious.

Clutch laughed, "Haha! That was awesome Soda! You know, these guys are scary but you just gotta fight back sometimes!"

Soda smiled somewhat, "It was great finally getting back at them for what they did. Now… what about the GG's?"

Corn stumbled to his feet and Clutch rushed to him.

"Careful, how do you feel?" Clutch inquired.

The GG's leader looked at him, "You two are those guys."

"That's us, those guys. Heheh."

Soda spoke, "Are you guys okay?"

"I'm fine but… I have to see if my gang's okay."

Various groans emitted from the rubble. Gum emerged first, adjusting her cap.

"Gum!" Corn called.

"Oh my God, I was truly scared. I really thought they had us this time for real." She pushed out of the debris.

Next was Beat, "That was a nightmare. I'm glad that freakish trip is over."

Then Combo, once he had his wits back he dug for Cube, "Cube! Cube where are you?"

"I'm right here." She spoke beside him, "I'm not hurt, I think. I can stand."

He helped her up, then began searching for everyone else, as did Corn, Beat, and Gum.

Jazz emerged, "Just as the floor collapsed beneath us, Rokkaku's plans have collapsed once more."

"Jazz!" Gum approached her, "You okay?"

"I'm fine Gum. I just want out of this hell hole."

Corn replied, "We'll leave. Once everyone is accounted for."

"Hey hold on…" Gum glanced around, "Where's… Yoyo!"

She skated quickly over to his still intact cage, he was laying down inside. While the rest of the GG's climbed out of the mess.

"Ouch… that's going to leave a mark." Boogie rubbed her shoulder.

Rhyth said after, "Ugh! I thought we were goners that time!"

Garam stretched out his limbs before saying, "Truly, that was quite a fall. I'm glad everyone seems all right. Huh? Oh no! Yoyo!" He too, rushed to the cage.

"Huh? What!?" Rhyth freaked.

"Hey guys! I think I might have the solution!" Clutch called, he had a tiny key with the Golden Rhino logo on it.

"There should be some kind of hidden keyhole on that cage. Five minutes before we got here, Soda and I heard them talking about it."

Corn took the key, "Thanks, how did you get this by the way?"

"It was by one of them over there." He pointed at the downed gunmen, "I think it musta fell out of his pocket while we were fighting them! Heh…"

Yoyo started to come to, "Agh… geez, I'm gonna be feeling that for weeks yo…" He lightly shook his head.

Corn began inspecting the cage, "Don't worry Yoyo, we'll have you outta this in a second."

Yoyo crossed his arms and whispered, "One…" before his eyes caught something on the bars, "Hey! What about this?"

"What is it? I can't see from here…"

"Hand me that key yo!"

Corn handed Yoyo the key, who fumbled with it for a bit before inserting the key properly. Instantly the top half of the cage opened. Yoyo crawled out, and hastily got to his feet.

"I'm free yo! I'm finally free!"

All of the GG's cheered and danced in celebration.

"I am free! Who da man yo!? That's right! It's me! I. AM. FREE!" Yoyo danced in victory.

"That was a strong cage to survive a fall like that." Combo mentioned.

"Yeah, but now I'm free yo!" Yoyo approached him, "Who da man!?" He glanced at Cube who was beside Combo, "Wait a minute, I remember you yo! You were that girl who was leading Poison Jam!"

"Not anymore." Cube answered, "I'm with you guys now. It's kind of a long story."

Rhyth suddenly jumped on Yoyo in a tight hug, "Yoyo! I'm sooo glad you're safe!"

Yoyo's eyes were widened with surprise, "Heh… yeah. It's been crazy yo."

"What happened anyway? How did you-?" She paused upon realizing she was looking directly into a pair of hazel eyes.

"I-Is something wrong yo?"

She released him, "Oh no, it's just I've never seen you without those sunglasses before."

"Speaking of." Beat handed Yoyo his red sunglasses, "Here dude, you dropped these. We found them in the streets."

"Thanks yo!" He eagerly took them and fitted them back on, "Who da man!? Yoyo is back! Um… they're cracked yo."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." Beat shrugged, "They were like that when we found them."

"I see… ugh! What a pain in the ass yo! It was the Golden Rhinos!"

With a sense of urgency Corn spoke, "Hey guys, we better get out of here before THEY wake up." He glanced at the sky, "Or before those planes come back."

"What about these two?" Gum asked, pointing to Clutch and Soda.

"Did you forget about us?" Clutch joked.

"Hmm…" Corn pondered, "You know, if it weren't for you two we would be screwed right now."

"Ah, it was nothin' GG's. We figured we owed ya a little favor after you saved us. Then spared us right after."

Soda nodded, "No problem. We didn't have anything else better to do anyway."

"Hmm… okay then. How about you guys come back with us? I have a feeling we're going to need all the hands we can get." Corn decided.

"That sounds all right to me!" Clutch agreed, "What do you think Soda?"

Keeping calm, Soda replied, "Sure thing."

"All right GG's. Let's move on outta here!"

"Wait yo!"

Everyone paused.

"What is it Yoyo?" Corn inquired.

He hurried to where the still unconscious Golden Rhinos were and shook a spray can, "This is what you get for kidnapping me you losers!" Within seconds he sprayed colorful graffiti and street art all over their clothes.

"All right yo! Let's get outta here!"

The triumphant gang left the Fortified Residential Zone, laughing.

* * *

Jet Set Radio, DJ Professor K, ready for action!

"Jet Set Radio! Whether you're chillin' in your house or in your coffin, don't forget to tune us in to keep you company!" The energetic DJ greeted listeners.

"The GG's finally found and rescued the real Yoyo! Uh… I think! Looks like the Golden Rhinos are out for retribution because I've just received the word that they are plannin' a massive showdown on the streets of Tokyo!"

He paused before noting, "Now I'm the star at the top of their blacklist because I gave you the lowdown on them. This is the first time I've been on top since… since… the burping contest in elementary school! This time I've got nothin' to say except… it's time to get my runnin' shoes on…"

"Oh? What's this? Looks like some freak that looks a lot like Beat is showin' his face all over Tokyo. Even for someone who likes to play a little dress up, ain't that a bit weird? He's runnin' around sprayin' some craaaazy graffiti. I wonder… does he have any connection to the Golden Rhinos? If the Golden Rhinos are allowed to romp through the streets like this, Tokyo is done for! Somebody stop them!"

* * *

Now in a narrow backstreet between their hideout and Rokkaku-Dai Heights, the GG's had just listened to the broadcast.

"Oh no… looks like this is going to hell real fast." Corn dreaded.

"Nah, it sounds worse than that." Combo disagreed, "It's going to hell's basement!"

"What's going to happen?" Rhyth worried.

"Hurry to the hideout! It's be safe there. I wanna discuss a few things with Yoyo."

Yoyo replied somewhat nervously, "Uh, sure thing yo."

With the night in full throttle, the GG's reached to the warehouse where Potts and Roboy were waiting.

"Ruff! Ruff!" Potts barked happily and rushed to Yoyo, jumping in his arms and licking his face.

Yoyo caught him, "Hey boy! It's good to see you too yo!"

Clutch and Soda stared at Potts nervously, the dog caught sight of them and started to growl softly.

"Shh, it's okay boy." Yoyo turned to them, "They're friends. They won't hurt us."

"You found him! About time!" Roboy applauded, "You! Where in the world have you been all this time?"

"Heh, you missed me too huh Roboy? I'll have you know that I'm used to this kind of stuff. I wasn't scared at all! They tried to keep me in line but I was too tough for 'em yo!"

"Whatever you say." The robot shifted his focus to Clutch and Soda, "You two! Back for more? You caught me off guard once but that won't happen again!"

Corn intervened, "Roboy! Roboy, they saved us. They're likely going to be hanging around for a while."

"We won't be pulling anything like that again, I promise." Clutch swore.

"I'll be keeping my eye on you two regardless." Roboy warned.

Soda sighed, "Oh boy..."

Yoyo continued to celebrate, "I'm just too strong yo!"

"You were in a cage Yoyo." An unconvinced Gum retorted.

"That's… that's because they knocked me out yo! Eventually… it took them a while though!"

"Yoyo…" Corn spoke, "I want you to tell us what happened. When you disappeared you were going out to cause trouble and then you vanished. What happened?"

Yoyo grinned, "Well…"

"Be honest please..." Corn sternly requested, "The city's in trouble now and I need to know the truth. This isn't a time to be lying."

Yoyo's grin faded, and he sighed, "Okay then yo… Here's what happened…"

* * *

 _Yoyo rushed out toward his destination, "All right! This is going to be FUN! They have no idea what I have planned yo! Heheheh…. Here I come Shibuya Terminal!"_

 _Trouble? Yes, very much on his mind. Yoyo had the urge for trouble and he knew just how to find it. But on this day…_

" _Huh? Yo what's going on?"_

 _Shibuya Terminal was completely empty, very much unlike the area. He even cleaned off his shades just to be certain he wasn't hallucinating._

" _Where is everybody yo?"_

 _A few steps forward he heard chatter behind on of the vacant buses. Curious, he slipped near the bus the opposite side to where the talk was coming from._

" _So the Golden Rhinos really are here huh?"_

 _This piqued Yoyo's interest, "Huh? Golden Rhinos here?" He thought to himself._

 _The voices continued,_

" _Yes, it is true for certain. The Golden Rhinos are here to take over. Don't worry, they're undefeatable. Even that 'hot gang' who call themselves the GG's won't be able to take 'em down I bet."_

" _Heh, cool. It's about time someone like that was here."_

" _We're here too, and we'll be taking over more turf. Now let's stop chatting and get back to work!"_

" _Sure thing!"_

 _Yoyo pinned his back against the bus as two robots left the scene._

" _What the…? Yo, I need to go back and tell everyone… this is getting bad. The Golden Rhinos that Combo talked about are here!" He paused, "Actually, maybe I should scout these guys out and try to find out more. Maybe I can catch wind of a plan and we'll be able to stop them…"_

* * *

"I found some graffiti on another bus and there were more along the buildings yo. I followed the symbols and… I was suddenly grabbed from behind, I tried to fight them but they K.O'ed me… The next thing I remember is waking up in the cage…"

"Yoyo… that's crazy." Corn shook his head, "I'm so pissed that the Golden Rhinos would go so far…"

"What exactly happened while I was gone yo?"

Corn sighed, "Well, here's everything from top to bottom summarized… Yoyo we thought the Noise Tanks had you. But it turned out they made a clone of you. The Noise Tanks were created by Rokkaku and the plan was to take us down. Part of that plan was to kill our spirit by making it seem like one of our own betrayed us. They forced us into playing a game of Death Ball, which is how we met Jazz here."

"They thought I was one of them." Jazz explained, "Now I am, talk about irony heh."

"Then at the amusement park Cube helped us realize that the clone wasn't you, and she told us where to find you."

Yoyo was in shock at what he just heard, "Wow… I can't believe it… I'm so sorry guys, this was all my fault. If I had just come back right away, you guys wouldn't have gone through all that hell yo."

Boogie stepped forward, "Hey, think of it this way Yoyo. If you hadn't gone missing, I wouldn't be a part of this gang right now! They were looking for you where I was hanging out and finding them there gave me the courage to ask to join the gang. So you did me a favor! I'm Boogie by the way."

"Heh, you're welcome yo."

"A blessing in disguse." Jazz added, "I too, would not be here now if this hadn't happened."

Clutch also brought up, "You know, I was wondering how we were going to make up what we did. I was scared we were gonna be on their radar for the rest of our lives. We saved their lives so... we've been forgiven. Now we're here too."

Soda muttered, "For the most part anyway..."

Yoyo chuckled, "Heh… I guess some good did happen yo. I don't feel as bad now, thanks guys! Wait, what do you mean by 'what you did'?"

"I can... explain later." Soda offered, "I'm Soda, by the way. This is Clutch."

Clutch waved, "What's up?"

"Call me Yoyo. It's cause I say 'yo' a lot, yo."

"Still…" Beat spoke, "You freaked us out major Yoyo. For that, I'm going to have to throw you around for a bit once all this is over." He sneered.

"You're on yo! But I'm gonna fight back so you better be ready!"

The GG's laughed while the two struck battle poses.

Garam interrupted by giving Yoyo a high-five, "It's good to see you back Yoyo! Don't worry, I was sure that there was never a dull moment while you were gone!"

"Um, hey guys?" Rhyth said, catching everyone's attention.

"I'm worried about DJ Professor K. I mean about what he said…"

Gum touched her shoulder, "I wouldn't worry about it too much. Professor K is in such a hidden place I doubt they'd find him even if they were looking for him."

"Which they likely are." Combo replied.

"That's right! Professor K said something about someone lookin' like Beat hangin' around!" Corn remembered, "We better get going and see what's up."

From Jet Set Radio, Professor K broadcast, "There are no superheros to save the day in the world of the streets baby! It's all up to you to take on the role for yourself! This just in, low-life punks are rampaging through Chuo Street, and Highway Zero is in a sea of flames! Golden Rhinos are laying waste to the street and showing no mercy!"

"No problem Professor K, we're gonna push back with everything we've got! You heard the man GG's, now let's move out!"


End file.
